The Key
by xaddictedlove
Summary: Sookie learns a dark truth about Bill, Godric and Eric try to keep her safe from those that are hunting her. Little do the Civilians, Vampires and other Supe's know that Sookie is the key, but what happens if Eric is not willing to let her go?
1. Saving Godric

_I am continuing my story after the point of the attack, when Godric had decided to go to the roof to meet the sun,  
Sookie IS a virgin, so she hasn't lost her virginity yet.  
if you have any questions, just review and I will answer you :)  
enjoy!_

* * *

As Sookie stood dead silent watching Eric slowly follow Godric, her heart fractured in many places, they all knew what he wanted to do, what he was determined to do…and of course Eric as his child was torn, Sookie had never seen his face so low, so…affected by anything. She was certain he could feel, he felt emotion, underneath that hard exterior, that hard shell he cocooned himself in today since the first time she met Eric, she wanted to help in any way possible so she was determined to follow them up to try to convince Godric of the mistake he would be making by leaving Eric alone.

"Sookie?" Bill called out to her before she shook her head looking up at him,

"Bill, I need to go help Eric, convince Godric this isn't right" her voice was frantic, consumed with worry,

"Sookie" she heard him sigh, "this does not concern us, it is between Eric and Godric, you have no right to interfere between a maker and his child" Sookie couldn't believe just how selfish he was being,

"How dare you Bill Compton! Eric saved me if you forgot about that, he shielded me from the attack, from those bullets, I could have died if it wasn't for him, and as for Godric, he is probably, no he is the most caring, forgiving and thoughtful guy I have ever met, he doesn't deserve to have his life ended this way, even if he is deciding that, I will not stand here and let him die upstairs alone, and as for Eric yes, maybe he is an asshole most of the time, but he doesn't deserve to grieve alone" Sookie ranted prodding Bill's chest with her index finger,

"Sookie he made you suck the blood out of his chest and neck, he is bound to you now" at this point he was practically hissing through his clenched teeth,

"I don't care about that anymore Bill, I forgive him okay? It was my fault anyway, I know just how manipulative he is, but that doesn't change the fact that I am going up there to try to convince Godric to live, now if I were you I'd go sleep because the sun will be rising soon" and with that last sentence Sookie turned around, making a run through the hallway…

"Godric you cannot do this please, please" Eric begged his maker as they stood, after the silence they both shared together listening to Sookie argue with Bill while they couldn't bring themselves to talk.

"ingen Godric du kan inte döda dig själv. Jag kommer inte att tillåta det" (Godric no you can not kill yourself, I will not allow it). Watching his maker Eric fell to his knees, begging and pleading to him in Swedish over and over as Godric stood teary eyed, Eric's own watering, as bloody tears slowly trailed down their cheeks,

"My child, I have been on this Earth for more than 2,000 years, it is my time to go" Godric whispered, receiving a deadly glare from Eric,

"no, I will allow no such thing, please Godric, let us go downstairs, we _need _to talk about this, this isn't the right thing to do, you cannot just leave me here"

"but Eric, I have lived, I have seen, I have accomplished all I set out to do, you…you are my child Eric, and I couldn't be happier, that day I changed you I was overcome with such happiness, I am proud to call you my child." Godric turned to see Sookie who stood there quietly before walking over, her legs were shaky and her heart beat was uneven and fast,

"I will not let you die alone,"

"yes you will" Sookie realized that from the tone of his voice it was a command rather than a statement, Eric's face dropped and he stood up shaking his head in disbelief, he couldn't lose his maker, he couldn't just give up on life, but he was determined.

"Eric…" Sookie's voice was quiet, yet shaky; Eric's sky blue hues met her own ice blue ones,

"I will look after him, do not worry" she whispered holding her hand out, placing it gently over his, causing him to flinch at the sudden contact of her skin on his, but he could feel through those faint few drops of blood just how honest and sincere she was being, she cared, he could feel it, and he only nodded before reluctantly pulling his hand from hers,

"Jag älskar dig Godric" Eric turned to face his maker before turning his back to walk away,

"Father, brother, son" Godric murmured quietly his eyes not once leaving Eric, and as Sookie turned she noticed he was gone within seconds,

"Godric, please don't do this" Sookie pleaded to him; her eyes were beginning to water, "please, just yo-you can't leave Eric, he'll be so distraught, please Godric see sense in this, you can't just leave" tears were now coaxing her cheeks in their salty wetness, "Godric, just give it some more time, you will destroy Eric, he was begging you not to, he is _your _child, how could you just leave him all alone, with all that grief, the burden, the emptiness" Sookie shook her head unable to fathom why he would want to die.

"Sookie" grimacing he took a step towards her, his hand lifting her face up to his, "I see no reason to live anymore, I've seen it all, I've done everything I've wanted, it is my time to go, you…you're crying, a human crying over me, a vampire, because I want to die, I cannot understand this" bewildered he watched her, while she quietly contemplated in her mind what to say,

"Godric, Eric needs you, you've seen exactly how he is, please do not leave him here, without you he will become so much more bitter, he'll hate life, just stay a little while longer, let me convince you your life is worth living…" her eyes met the sky before wiping her cheeks, "please, Godric please, just for a while, the sun rises every day, this isn't right, talk to Eric, just wait a couple days, maybe you'll have a change of mind, he needs you Godric, he loves you, he looks up to you" Sookie sighed deeply, unsure of what else to say. She had only seen them around each other a few times, but from those brief moments she could see the true Eric, the Eric who had a softer side, a caring side when it came to his maker.

Taking Godric's hand in hers she smiled tugging at him,

"I don't understand why you want to leave exactly, but your life is too precious, it is too important, every life on this Earth is, whether it be small or big, whether the person, the animal the plants have a small or larger meaning in life, and you Godric, you are an _amazing _person, I cannot just stand idly by and watch you give up your life for whatever reason you may, not this way…I refuse to. Give it a while longer, you may change your mind, think about Eric, think about just how much he needs you in his life, you're his maker, the only person he has ever let himself love, and open up to…" Godric's face was amused by her last sentence,

"oh Sookie, I am not the one he loves…" he looked into her eyes, receiving a gasp from her,

"he doesn't love me, he just he wants me to be added to that list of his" she retaliated back looking down at the floor,

"oh but Sookie, he is very stubborn, emotion to Eric is weakness, he cannot show himself as weak as he believes, that is partially my fault" he smirked, but it wasn't full of joy or life,

"Godric do not say that, Eric is just Eric"

"yes but Eric is Eric because of me, and he does love you, or he wouldn't have risked his life to save yours, he wouldn't have offered to save myself and you for his death, he didn't need to include you, but he did, you are _different _Sookie I can tell, and so can he, but he has never felt this way, I see it when I talk to him, just give him that time to prove to you he will protect you and love you" Godric's words rang in her mind over and over like a song on repeat,

"but your world, your world doesn't love as he has told me, he has told me he is incapable of love, he wants me as his servant, to feed and to fuck, as a pet Godric, I cannot be that" she whispered before tugging at his hand once more not wanting to continue their conversation right not, her main priority was to get him out of the sun which was rising.

"please?" pleading quietly, he sighed softly, contemplating what she had said, it was true apart of him couldn't leave Eric, that was the main reason, but he felt like his purpose was no longer there.

"On one condition" Sookie's eyes lit up excitedly nodding,

"anything Godric"

"will you gjve Eric a chance?" her eyebrows furrowed down in confusion, "give him a chance to show you how caring he can be?" she was honestly taken aback with his straight forward honesty,

"I-I'm with Bill Godric" she whispered gazing down at the floor,

"I have some things to tell you about Bill but not here and not now, tomorrow, come on, as I promised you we'll go down, but just promise me you will think about it after I've told you what is needed to be said" she could only nod, eager to get him out of the sunlight, and with that he picked her up bridal style before darting down the stairs, in seconds they stood in front of Eric's bedroom door, placing her fingers over her lips she mimed the words 'wait here' before knocking and entering into his room.

"Eric?" Sookie's voice filled his mind; he was sat on the edge of the bed, without a shirt on, just a pair of boxers, and hunched over. Listening closely she didn't hear him respond, but heard the soft splatter of something liquid hitting something hard, all she assumed was he was still crying, and her heart broke into many pieces. Of course Eric felt this in Sookie, closing his eyes tightly before he balled his hands up besides him, for the first time in centuries unsure of what to do. Sookie slowly kept walking towards him, she kneeled down lifting his face with her finger, to see his stained cheeks, covered in his bloody tears which ran down to his abdomen,

"Oh Eric, please don't cry there is no reason to" he shot a deadly glare up at Sookie who fell back onto her ass shocked at the sudden movement,

"NO REASON?" he roared infuriated that she could see Godric as no reason,

"Eric, look by the door" her voice was quiet, and tears had now spilled from her eyes, before she moved back against the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest whilst she watched him turn to the door, his eyes wide in shock and it only took Sookie to blink once before she saw Eric besides Godric.

He was smiling, a true smile, his lips were curved up into that crooked smile he shot Sookie many times before,

"you-you stayed" Eric was shocked yet thrilled, Godric simply nodded returning the smile,

"yes Eric, I have for now…thank Miss Stackhouse" he whispered, glancing over at her, and with that Eric nodded a grin spreading across his lips, making his way to Sookie very slowly he held his hand out for her, graciously she took it before he pulled her to his chest, and she could have swore her heart skipped a beat, to her surprise she heard him chuckle before he let his lips trail delicately over her ear,

"thank you Sookie, I am forever in debt to you" he whispered almost seductively, of course his thank you had a deeper meaning, and Sookie understood exactly what he was referring to, receiving a shudder from her, gulping she smiled, trying to pull away but unable to as he kept his deadly iron grip on her,

"Eric, I need to get back to Bill, he'll be worrying" she whispered pressing her palms against his bare chest, desperately trying to pry herself out of his arms…

It wouldn't take a genius to notice that Sookie was attracted to Eric and of course Eric felt the lust need and want in her, but played upon them…he wanted to feed off her, to make her _his _pet.

"Come on Eric let Sookie get back to her bedroom, we have many things to discuss before we rest" Godric was besides Eric now and his arms dropped unhappily back to his sides. Her eyes fell down to his boxers and she heard the two men chuckle, her cheeks blazing a bright crimson before turning her gaze back to Eric's face and then Godric,

"Sookie, will you meet us here? Could you be back at 6.55pm? I need to continue what we were discussing, alright?" Eric's eyes flickered to Godric,

"about?"

"in due time my child, I will tell you when we are alone" Godric replied holding his hand out which Sookie accepted, "let me escort you to your bedroom and Eric…dinner please" Godric smiled slyly before Eric smirked nodding,

"maybe Sookie will allow us to feast on her?" he cut in, which Sookie growled at pulling away from Godric's hold to glare at Eric,

"I am not a fang-banger like those other girls" she shouted walking right up into his face, Godric standing by before he crossed his arms across his chest watching Sookie.

_Leave it to Sookie to stand up to a 1,000 year old vampire, not to mention a sheriff, someone like Eric _Godric chuckled inwardly taking a step back to lean against the wall.

"Sookie…you are a blood bag do not forget" Eric replied calmly, keeping his eyes on hers and that was all it took for her to snap, her palm came sliding against his cheek, a loud _clap _making sound.

_Oh Sookie you have so much to learn _Eric thought to himself rather amused,

_Well she definitely has guts, and seeing as Eric hasn't even attacked her she must really be something special to him _Godric couldn't help but wonder what his child saw in her, of course she was extremely beautiful, smelt delicious more so than any human he'd come across in all of his 2,000 years, still a virgin, polite, well mannered, and feisty when needed.

"Sookie, apologize" he whispered through his clenched teeth,

"NO I will do no such thing, I am _not _a blood bag, I'm a human with feelings and not just a meal and a fuck for you" she added heatedly before turning away from his gaze, "I will be going, I'm glad you decided to stay Godric" Sookie smiled briefly. Eric would have grabbed her, and most likely fed on her but he used every ounce of his willpower not to, he could _feel _that he had hurt Sookie terribly so he kept his mouth shut, wondering why on earth he would even care.

"I will see you tomorrow Sookie, have a pleasant day" he chimed in before stepping aside to open the door and close it behind her; "Eric, you've hurt her" Godric spoke, tapping his fingertips lightly against the door.

"I know Godric" was all Eric replied before sinking back down onto the bed, gazing down at the hand which Sookie had held earlier up on the roof.


	2. Betrayed

_**A/N**: Thank you for all your support! The messages, reviews, adding this story to alerts, and favourites, as well as me to author alerts and author favourites.  
In one day alone I have reached more reviews, alerts and favourites than my other stories__  
so THANK YOU for everyone who is enjoying this :) I am pleased to see so many are following it.__  
Also: if you have any ideas, suggestions or questions please do ask, I will be more than happy to reply, or include them into the story if they will fit with what I am doing.  
Also the Swedish in the previous chapter I never specified by () it meant 'I love you Godric' sorry for that mistake. ):  
__READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)_

* * *

SOOKIE POV

Sookie had awoken to the dark room, her eyelids fluttered softly, like the wings of a butterfly in flight, before her balled up fists made way to rub them. Arching her back up, letting her muscles stretch she caught glimpse of Bill besides her, laying peacefully, succumb to death.

_He needs to apologize; I will not be treated like a possession._

Standing up and sluggishly making her way towards the living area of the hotel room, her lips parted and a quiet yawn made sound, before a low grumble in her stomach added to the noise.

_Mmm, I guess I am quite hungry I haven't eaten since yesterday morning; I wonder what time it is…_

Searching around for a clock, she spotted Bill's phone, pressing a single button to see the number in the top corner,

_It's four, thirty seven pm. Oh my, I slept through most of the day…well I guess all these vampires are mucking up my body clock._

She couldn't stifle a quiet giggle that left her lips whilst the thought ran through her mind.

Two hours later after a long relaxing bath she soaked herself in, relieving some of the tension in her muscles. Sookie had finally decided on a blood red dress, that clung to her figure completely, the shape curving and dipping into her waist from her breasts, softly coming back out to meet her hips and rounding off hugging her ass. It fell down to her mid-thighs, the straps criss-crossing across her back and meeting at her mid back whilst her upper back was completely visible. It was a very elegant dress, not sluttish in the least; of course she wore the dress with intentions of going dancing with Bill after her talk with Godric, _if _he apologized that was, and truly meant every word. Sookie let a few loose curls drop from various places before she tied her hair up in a messy bun. Sookie next worked on her make-up, a smoky grey eye shadow, eye-liner, mascara, adding blush to her cheeks and red lipstick. She rarely applied foundation unless it was a special occasion; her skin was flawless and soft.

Grabbing her black clutch bag, and matching black high heel open toe shoes, with the same design as the bag, and looking down at her mobile phone it was 6:54pm. She was going to be a few minutes late but she had to explain to Bill. She lightly bounced around in her spot waiting for Bill to awake and within that minute his eyes were open, instantly on her, an apprehensive look on his face,

"Sookie? Why are you dressed up?"

"Bill…do you have anything to tell me?" she asked ignoring his question, his only response was a raised eyebrow,

"for example, an apology…" she prodded starring directly at him whilst he stood up to move directly towards her, his face not showing a single emotion.

"and why will I be apologizing?" Sookie sighed deeply, shaking her head,

"you know what Bill, never mind. I need to go talk to Godric, I will be back in an hour or so, just wait for me" turning around she felt him grab a hold of her arm lightly,

"Sookie you are not to be alone with Godric, is Eric going to be there?"

"I don't know, and who are _you _to tell me what I can and cannot do Bill Compton, you do not own me, is that understood?" her voice was slightly raised now, irritated at him,

"we know how Eric is, and with you dressed that way it is unacceptable,"

"oh shove it Bill, I do not care what Eric's intentions are, just wait for me downstairs in the hall okay? I will be down in an hour, maybe not even that long, bye"

Rolling her eyes once she left the hotel room Sookie made her way down the hall towards the elevator before she made it onto Eric's rooms floor, four floors above hers,

_Wow look at her,_

_Fuck me she's gorgeous_

"Hey pretty lady how 'bout you come back to my room?" one guy smirked standing in her way just a room short from Eric's,

"no thank you, I'm otherwise occupied for tonight" she smirked, attempting to move by him before he blocked her way once again,

"oh come on I will make you feel _so good_" he grinned playfully,

_that's right so fucking good, I will fuck you so ha-_

Her eyes shot up to notice the guy was now pinned against the wall by his throat held up from the floor by Eric, his fangs were fully extended, a low growl ripping through him,

"you are not to touch her, talk to her, or look at her is that understood blood bag?" he sneered violently, the helpless man nodded before Eric let him go, and to his own surprise he fell to the floor, his knee's buckling underneath him whilst he whimpered holding his throat.

ERIC POV

Eric was furious, he had never been so infuriated with anyone over anything before, but he had only let the man go on account of Sookie, he could feel her fear rising, which sort of made him smile to see she was so scared of him, although she knew _nothing. _Nothing of what Eric was truly capable of.

Turning his attention back to Sookie he caught his breath, admiring her, and her body…

_Oh Sookie terrible idea wearing that whilst alone with me…_ he thought before he took a step towards her, his face had that crooked smile plastered on it which _always _he received the same reaction from her, that blush. And there it was, her cheeks tinting a soft pink; Eric could feel how at ease she was now which he was thankful for, although he wasn't thankful for not having her alone tonight. Oh what he would do to her.

"My Sookie, you look incredible my lover" Eric whispered ever so quietly, taking another step towards her. She gulped taking a step back, he watched her plump, soft red lips part although no sound came out, he couldn't help but groan quietly, her mouth would be perfect for his dick, maybe too small but that was even better,

"Co-could you stop stalking me like I'm your prey please Eric?" he chuckled darkly, grasping her by her waist before pulling her to him, pressing his very evident erection against her stomach.

Feeling those waves of lust and her heart beat quicken his blue hues caught her own before he lowered his lips to her ear,

"oh but you love it my lover, I can feel it, feel just how good it makes you feel, you love the idea of being _my _prey" he smirked against her skin, nipping at her ear lobe receiving a shudder from her, before she pulled away glaring up at him,

"I am not your lover Eric, stop calling me that, and I do not like it, where is Godric?" she questioned him placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh you have so much to learn and give in to, but fine for now I will not tempt you any more than I am, Godric is inside listening to us, come on we have important things to talk to you about…" Eric waved his hand turning on his heels to walk inside the room to see the smirk on Godric's face which he couldn't help but return,

"Jag kan inte hjälpa hur hon känner; jag kan känna det i djupet av henne vill hon mig Godric." (I can not help how she feels; I can feel it deep inside of her she wants me Godric.) He murmured quietly just before Sookie entered the room.

"Sookie, it is lovely to see you again" Godric stood up as Sookie smiled brightly,

"it is good to see you too Godric, you look well" she commented back, and Eric couldn't help but smile at their interaction, his maker, and his…well what was Sookie to him? She wasn't his, she was Bill's or well no his, from what he had learned last night, it had taken every ounce of that willpower he had, every shred of sanity, not to tear up into his room and kill that ass hole.

"I was hoping it wouldn't be so long, the conversation, I have plans with Bill I believe" her smile was faint and very brief, and he could tell she was lying and unhappy about having to leave.

"Yes well Sookie I think you need to have a seat my dear, this conversation is about Bill" Godric nodded, and nodding slowly she took her seat on the edge of the couch crossing her legs which Eric's eyes slowly trailed up to her thighs,

_fuck looks so smooth, so tan, so flawless, not a single blemish anywhere, what I wouldn't give to be in between her thighs right now. _Eric couldn't stop the thoughts running through his mind, as much as he knew he needed to be strong, to keep a straight head on his shoulders because he knew the news that was coming was going to devastate her.

"Well, the night I was determined to die, I had overheard a conversation Bill was having over the phone, and it was with our Queen, Sophie-Anne." Godric began his long speech before taking a breath, wondering exactly how to word everything. Eric knew all too well that Godric had no intention of harming, or hurting Sookie with this news but she also had a right to know before her life was taken from her.

"Well she had sent Bill to Bon Temps a while ago, to seduce you, your cousin Hadley, the Queen's pet, had mentioned from a favourite movie of yours how you wanted your own southern gentleman one day, so she had sent Bill…His objective was to secure you, to make sure you fell for him, as hard as possible before he took you back to her, so she could blood bond you and keep you as her own little pet, of course she knows about your…gift as well which is why in the first place Bill was sent." As Godric had re said everything again to Sookie, Eric's temper began to fire right up again, how could he be so foolish so stupid, he wasn't going to let Sookie die or be taken from him, he was going to make sure of it. He hunched over slightly, flinching at the pain he felt where his dead heart was, he noticed it was radiating off of Sookie…

SOOKIE POV

She couldn't believe what Godric was telling her, she wanted to ask him if he was sure, if he was lying, maybe he had heard it wrong, but she wasn't about to question Godric. Yet she couldn't believe Bill would do such a thing.

"He-he doesn't lo-love me?" she croaked out as tears slid down her cheeks one by one,

"I am not sure about that Sookie, all I know is what I heard wasn't a lie, or misunderstood" Godric's own voice was much quieter now and his eyes gazed up to Eric who he knew was desperately trying to keep himself together.

That was all she needed to know before she stood up abruptly, dropping her bag as she stomped towards the room door,

"Sookie that won't be a good idea" Eric spoke, and she only continued walking,

"the hell it won't I'm sick of all you vampires telling me what I can and cannot do, I'm sick of all the lying, I don't deserve everything I'm being put through" Sookie was practically shouting as she ran down the staircase, towards the dining area where she saw Bill sitting, before he noticed her, he stood up his smile was warm,

_here goes nothing…_ she simply thought before her hand came in contact with his cheek,

"YOU AND I BILL COMPTON ARE THROUGH, DO YOU HEAR ME?" Sookie shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Why Sookie, what happened?" his eyes flickered away from hers momentarily until he saw the smug look on Eric's face, and the concerned look on Godric's,

"WHAT LIES DID YOU TELL HER?" he sneered extending his fangs, as Eric did the same, his smirk growing second by second,

"Lies? Are you kidding me Bill, what lies have you told _me_?" she continued pushing him back with her strength, although he didn't move an inch, she was losing all control she had over herself as the rage began to take over,

"You came to seduce me? To take me to your Queen, you never loved me, I was just a pet, just a job for you, was I that little, did I mean nothing, am I nothing?" Sookie's eyes were beginning to tear, her heart was breaking, he was the first guy she had trusted, she had given herself to in many ways, and it wasn't true, none of it was.

"I can't believe you, I am not going to be a pet for that bitch of a Queen do you hear me? NO ONE WILL OWN ME, I AM NOT A FUCKING POSSESSION, and as for you Bill, I hope you rot in hell" she spat our venomously before Bill's hands gripped down onto her arms involuntarily.

The room was deadly silent, the vampires, fang-bangers, and everyone else stood in awe at how a human was practically assaulting a vampire without any consequences. Bill tightened his grip on her arm without thinking, his vice like fingers pressing down and applying an bone crushing amount of pressure.

_Crack_

_Crack_

_Crack_


	3. Power Within

_A/N: This will be based loosely on the books/series. I have recently just bought the books as most bookstores were sold out till now  
so for now I am just going along with what I have planned in my mind  
I am also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested,  
again enjoy this chapter :)  
read & review, all reviews are appreciated and taken into concern.  
_

* * *

A deafening sound of something cracking in three places gave the deadly, silent atmosphere a sound for the shortest second. Bill's eyes widened in shock, still unable to let go, Sookie wailed loudly, her knees giving way underneath her, as she fell to the floor, still held up by Bill. Eric sprung forward launching Bill onto the floor as Sookie gasped, crying out in pain. Never in her life had she felt such pain, except for when the Rattray's had beaten her to a pulp, but this pain was something else entirely. She was certain that her arm was broken in multiple places, alongside many fractures.

"I am going to kill you, you stupid sorry excuse for a man" Eric snarled, colliding his fist into Bills face causing blood to splatter out of his mouth. Bill hadn't even retaliated back, or even attempted in any way to protect himself, shield himself from the on-going slaughter Eric was giving him.

"ERIC. STOP. NOW" Godric ordered heatedly whilst he was knelled down besides Sookie, "she either needs blood or a hospital her arm is pretty much broken in three places, with other minor injuries" Godric commented,

_oh gosh, this hurts so bad, no blood Sookie, no blood, don't you dare allow yourself to be put into that situation._

Eric reluctantly let go of Bill's collar, climbing off before he snarled, "I will make sure you will pay for this Compton" his voice was dripping with hate, and before anyone could add anything, Sookie shrieked throwing her head back in sheer agony.

"take me to the hospital please Godric" she whispered breathlessly before Eric bit down on his wrist holding it inches from her mouth.

"drink" he simply commanded her,

"no, take me to the hospital" Sookie argued vehemently,

"Sookie it will take months to heal, with my blood it'll be healed within hours, now drink" he prodded, his eyes were hard,

"no I don't want your blood, I'd rather take Godric's" she mused unhappily wincing as she pushed his arm away,

"fine," he growled "suffer" Eric stood up before he fled the hall without another word leaving her with Godric and Bill.

"return to what you were doing now" Godric commanded the room, as they all broke out of their hypnotic trans, turning around to what they were all originally doing, "and as for you Compton, your maker is here up in your room, go to her now" although Godric was merely 5'6'' in height, and had a smaller build then both Eric and Bill, he was ancient, and very skilled. A true warrior who had lived to see and tell a thousand tales.

Reluctantly Bill pulled himself up to his feet, two bloody tears rolling their way down his cheeks,

"I am so sorry Sookie" he gasped quietly, coming to terms to reality to what he had just put her through, before he made his way to leave the room,

"Sookie, if you take my blood, I will feel you, you know this right? I will be bound to you for a few months, unless we feed off of each other again" Godric explained, Sookie only nodded, groaning at the pain, what other choice did she have? Eric would have loved to deepen their connection, and as for Godric he was a pretty decent guy with no hidden intentions.

Biting through his own skin, he cradled Sookie against him, in his arms, before rising to his feet

"drink Sookie" and she did, latching her lips to the wound, sucking the blood out which for the first few seconds made her gag, it was salty with a very sour taste, but the longer she drank the longer the blood coursed down her throat it became sweeter and tastier, the more Sookie managed to drink, the more she began to crave his blood.

"Shh Sookie, I believe that is enough now" Godric smiled slyly prying his wrist from in between her lips, Sookie unenthusiastically whined earning a low chuckle from him. Her eyebrow arched up questioningly,

"Addicted already I see" he commented calmly placing her upon the bed in his and Eric's room. Sookie hadn't even noticed that they were up in the room by now, her focus was on his blood at the time and nothing else, and greedily she had fed off of him without even considering him.

"Um…do you need to?" Sookie couldn't bring herself to offer him her blood, she hadn't offered her blood to anyone ever before, or put herself into such a compromising position where Sookie felt like she _had _to give back.

"do I need to?" he repeated utterly confused,

"feed…off, of me?" she whispered gazing down at her hands which she played with on her lap, surprisingly her arm was feeling so much more better, almost fully healed, there was a strong pain inside, yet nothing compared to the fire she felt burning inside of her minutes ago.

Godric's pale lips curved up into a smile, before he leaned back against the headboard across to her considering the option,

"I can feed off of someone else; it doesn't have to be you Sookie, if you're not comfortable do not worry about it, I can always find donors" she couldn't help but shiver at the word 'donor',

"I-er, I just thought it would be appropriate and all with you having given me your blood" she whispered quietly, before letting out a quiet sigh,

_I don't see how I could feel even worse than I do already, the first guy I let myself love, opened up to turned out to only be here to seduce and capture me for his queen. Our love, our relationship, every word was a lie._

Godric could feel her quite clearly, she was upset and he didn't need to ask why, of course with what had happened earlier tonight he knew all too well her mood was because of Bill. Remaining quiet Godric didn't answer, nor ask her any questions until she herself was ready to talk.

Minutes had passed as the pair sat in silence, Godric often sensing where Eric was and how he felt, upset, pain and resentment.

"So, can we get it over and done with?" Sookie commented scooting closer towards Godric, who watched her curiously, before nodding,

"are you sure Sookie? You do not _need _to you do know that right?" she simply nodded before sweeping the loose curls behind her shoulder, Godric effortlessly lifted her up and placed her onto his lap, lightly letting his lips trail over the warm skin on her neck, his fangs shot out instantly causing Sookie to jolt with shock for a moment,

"shhh, I won't hurt you Sookie" Godric murmured quietly, grazing his fangs over her skin receiving a quiet moan from her. He plunged his fangs deep into her skin, puncturing the soft velvet barrier which was keeping him from his meal, her blood coursed down his throat, sucking on her she laid against him, her eyelids fluttering delicately, this was a new and very exciting experience as much as she wanted to deny it.

_I have never in my 2,000 years tasted such rich blood, such sweet nectar, I know for sure she is not human now, she is something else entirely, I wonder what she is_

Godric retracted his fangs after he had felt the lust inside of her rising, the want she was beginning to feel for him slowly beginning to consume her with each moan that left her parted soft pink lips. Licking the wound, he watched it heal before his eyes smiling down at her, and pressing his lips to her forehead. Godric's eyes moved from Sookie up to Eric who was now stood in the doorway, his eyes were fixed on the mark on Sookie's neck.

"Enjoy your meal maker?" Eric commented glumly, and Sookie's eyes widened, pulling away from Godric who still had his hold on her until she stood up, not sure what to do, or what to say.

"Did you enjoy yours Sookie?" he used the same tone letting his eyes slide to hers. "Do I not get a taste myself?" his smile had no traces of humour in it,

"No I am not letting you feed on me Eric, you do not deserve that privilege" she sighed shaking her head before chewing on her lower lip, as Godric still in the same position, not having moved an inch, watching the conversation move between the two.

"Why not? Am I not special?"

"what does that have to do with being special?" she raised an eyebrow crossing her arms across her chest,

"well, you've let Bill feed off of you willingly, and now Godric, why can I not?" he hissed through his teeth taking a step closer towards her,

"because you lie, and manipulate everyone around you Eric, that is why" she fumed quietly, watching as he stepped closer until she was back up against the wall,

"I lie, but so does everyone else Sookie, what is the difference?"

"other people may lie, but they lie for a purpose, you…you on the other hand Eric are just afraid to feel things, you think emotions are weakness," she spoke confidently, "but you are wrong, so you lie, and you manipulate people to get what you want, you glamour humans, you use your position as a sheriff for vampires, you Eric are a coward" Sookie continued venomously, Eric's fangs were now visible,

"take it back Sookie. NOW"

"no, I will not, what will you do? Hurt me? Drain me? Drink from me? Kill me?" she laughed nonchalantly, "after what has happened tonight, after I've had my heart broken nothing you could do would hurt me"

"we will see" she flinched as his arms touched her arms,

"I'm warning you Eric take your hands off of me" she hissed directly up at him, but he only smiled, tightening his grip slightly,

"oh Sookie, you will taste delicious I know this I cannot wait to taste every part of you" he chuckled darkly, letting his eyes travel down her body, but before Eric could do anything he was sent flying across the room, crashing into the wall resulting in a large crack behind him from the floor up to the ceiling. They all looked down, all of their eyes locked intently and intriguingly at Sookie's palms which had a numerous amount of white sparks with orangey red smaller sparks, floating and emitting from her skin.

"Wh—wha—what was that?"


	4. Stake Out

_I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, thank you for reviewing, it encourages me to write quickly reading all those amazing reviews._  
_so read & review, and enjoy this chapter, I definitely enjoyed writing it. :D_

* * *

Sookie couldn't believe what had just happened, she questioned in her mind over and over silently what could it have been. Still holding out her palms which were now slowly losing the sparks, slowly dimming until the colours which were emitting from her skin had disappeared all together. Before she could think about what had just happened she gazed down at Eric who was still sat on the floor,

"Oh Eric I am so sorry" Sookie whispered, making her way hesitantly towards Eric, who sprung up to his feet, brushing his shoulders off his icey blue eyes never leaving hers,

"what was that?" he fumed unhappily shaken by the fact that in over almost a millennium no one had knocked him onto his feet…and now this human girl managed to send him flying across the room into a concrete wall.

"I I don't know, I didn't know that would happen, Eric please forgive me?" Sookie could feel her eyes beginning to water, tears dropping from her watery eyes, completely dumbstruck, scared to move any further,

"Eric, please I'm sorry" lifting her hand slowly she watched Eric take that one needed step back so they weren't in contact with each other,

"Eric…" Sookie pleaded sadly, not bothering by this point to even wipe her eyes or her cheeks.

She had sent a 2,000 year old vampire, a warrior, a Viking, a _sheriff _for crying out loud halfway across the room with the slightest push of her hands. Sookie at this point had never been so upset, if her Gran were still alive Sookie would have definitely had an earful, in no way was that lady like.

"Sookie, please don't cry just calm down come here" Godric stood up cradling her against him before taking her back over to the bed slowly, "how about we just sit or you can sleep, so much has happened tonight, I don't think you can handle much more Sookie" he crooned smoothly, stroking her hair his eyes falling over Eric who showed not a single sign of emotion on his harden face.

"Eric" she whispered risking a soft glance towards him, "please say something" she moved off the bed standing as she faced Eric, "Godric would you please give us a moment alone?" Godric let his head fall down once in a small nod before he looked over towards Eric,

"uppföra sig" (behave) his voice was low enough for only Eric to hear, a command rather than a straight forward statement. With Eric's small bow he left the two alone.

"Yes?" Eric's voice was cold and malicious which shock Sookie to her core, stumbling backwards at his words her knees buckled underneath her but before she hit the floor Eric's arms were tightly wrapped around her, he could sense just how his one word had hurt her, _deeply. _Trying desperately to close the bond between the two he failed miserably unhappily standing and basking in her unhappiness.

"Please…don't cry, just stop crying" Eric looked down at her watery eyes, unsure of what to say or do he had never found himself in such an intimate position holding onto a human girl, without sex or feeding involved. Hearing her sniffle and bury herself into his chest, murmuring incoherently.

"Sookie" Eric's voice was soft, softer than it had ever been before, prying her away from him unhappily he lifted her head with his finger brushing the skin softly over her chin before he took a deep breath wondering if he should kiss her, did that stop a lady from crying?

"Um, what can I do for you to stop crying, is there anything you'd like? Jewellery? Clothes? Money? Maybe a certain Viking?" he grinned at the last offer, and to his utter surprise a quiet giggle escaped her lips pulling away to wipe at her eyes which Eric helped her with,

"Eric" she breathed out stifling another giggle, "it's not about buying me expensive things or anything of the sort, just showing that you're concerned and you'll be here to help me is enough, then again chocolate always makes a girl feel better, as does…" she clamped her hand over her mouth, her cheeks flushing bright red.

From the reaction his eyebrow arched up slightly, feeling that small wave of lust flow into him he grinned crookedly,

"sex Sookie, is that what would make you feel _better?_" he questioned partially sadistically, his dominant, predatory side shinning through.

"No-no Eric that is out of the question, behave yourself" she warned him holding her hand up to which he grabbed softly pulling her to his chest,

"Oh Sookie if only you'd give me a chance to prove how amazing I can make you feel" he breathed into her ear, his left hand slowly trailing down the side of her body igniting and setting off goose bumps over her body.

"n-noooo" stuttering quietly, she smirked pulling away, "just tell me you forgive me?" pouting she watched him and he nodded once, "great," she chimed in beaming like a Cheshire cat.

"Hold on, sit down close your eyes and count to…100" Eric suddenly had an idea and she obliged and once she began counting he was already running through the hallway chuckling.

"97…98…99…100" Sookie called out, squinting and slowly letting her eyes open, not expecting at all to see what was there in front of her with Eric standing behind it.

"Eric you didn't need to" feeling slightly uneasy that he had most likely spent a lot on it she frowned, "I was just playing around I didn't mean for you to…" he held his hand up gesturing for her to stop.

"You wanted chocolate so I gave you chocolate my lover"

"I am not your-"

"so you say for now" he rolled his eyes before taking the seat besides her, "there are éclairs, white chocolate, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, with nuts, without nuts, and many more I am unable to identify" he merely shrugged handing her a large bar of milk chocolate, "or would you enjoy dinner first? I haven't seen you eat anything at all yet" Sookie was touched at how perceptive he was, and how thoughtful he was becoming, it was _extremely _unlike Eric.

"Yeah that would be great actually, what about Godric?" Sookie asked standing up as she fixed herself in front of the mirror,

"he'll find us if he needs us Sookie, remember he can sense me" holding his hand out for her she accepted feeling his cold fingers in between her own warm ones he led her out of his room and made their way downstairs in a comfortable silence,

"we can always be _alone _if you'd prefer, I know I would love to feed in private" Eric commented, Sookie didn't even respond, once they had reached downstairs he continued pulling her towards the large sitting slash dining area before a waiter had offered to lead them to a table,

"somewhere private yet open, away from them" Eric spoke and the waiter nodded before he set of to find the perfect spot for the pair.

Sookie seemed to be in her own little world, standing calmly and patiently in front of him fiddling with the hem of her dress. Eric noticed Bill in the far left corner, his eyes piercing holes through her, he was certain he could smell Godric's blood in her, and Eric's so he took this time to make sure Bill was furious.

"Sookie" Eric whispered leaning down slightly, his lips brushing delicately over the lobe of her ear, grazing it ever so lightly as his fangs were now out and visible,

"would you be so opposed to me feeding from you? You know Synthetic blood and I do not mix" Sookie's eyes were now closed desperately trying not to think about the feeling of his fangs and lips grazing across her skin,

"or we could always just return back upstairs and continue it in private like before…" although that was a lie, he knew he'd gotten a rise out of Bill hearing him growl from afar his maker commanding him to sit and not make such a scene.

"Eric, no I've told you this before" she frowned,

"alright, I shall not ask again then…for now" he sighed before leading her towards their table,

"what may I get you both this evening?" the waiter asked politely, unable to remove his eyes from Sookie's chest,

"EYES" Eric growled louder than what needed to be, and he averted his eyes gulping at the sudden outburst of the vampire who sat with his fangs extended fully.

"I will have a True Blood, type O please, make it three" Eric smirked knowing all too well that Sookie's blood type was O yet it wouldn't compare to drinking from the amazing nectar she had coursing through her.

"I'll have a gin and tonic, and a pasta anything will do really" Sookie commented, noting the orders down he left the pair to themselves as they sat watching each other in silence.

"Eric…" Sookie whispered moving slightly closer towards him, her eyes scanning the room hoping no one was listening in, "you know I am very sorry about earlier right? I didn't, I just don't know what happened or where it came from" she was honestly and utterly confused, "I, I do apologize, I mean you can be an asshole sometimes, and at that time you did deserve something but I never wanted to cause you any harm"

"Sookie…you couldn't hurt me if you tried, but we shall talk about this tomorrow with Godric, you are not to tell _anyone _at all about what has happened, is that understood?" leaning against the sofa he pulled her to him his arm draping over her shoulder as he saw another vampire approach, she nodded quickly tearing her gaze from his to see the vampire approaching.

"Eric" the taller, broader dark haired man spoke, he was pale, yet had a soft rosy tint to him, Sookie had only imagined that he had fed not so long ago. He also had a thick heavy British accent, and hard features to his face, he was very intimidating and seemed like a guy you wouldn't want to find yourself messing around with.

"Tom" Eric replied curtly, sending a waves of calm to Sookie who seemed to have tensed up,

"who is this lovely lady?" he practically purred,

"this is Sookie Stackhouse, and she is mine" he growled, tightening his hold as an indication for her to remain silent,

"she does not…smell of you?"

"yes, my maker fed on her with my consent of course"

"ah, well do I have such pleasures?"

"I am not a fang-banger" Sookie interjected heatedly glowering up at the vampire, who had an amused look on his face,

"I owed Godric so Eric here was kind enough to let him feed off of me, I do not fuck and let every vampire I see feed off of me, I have dignity" she continued clenching her teeth tightly together,

"well I see she is very brave to be talking to a vampire in such a way…" Tom added his eyes flickering to her chest,

"you are lucky Eric, if she weren't yours I would have fought for her, but enjoy your night, and you too Miss Stackhouse" bowing his head slightly he turned around as Eric rolled his eyes turning to glower slightly at Sookie,

"Sookie" he spoke strained as she shrugged pouting,

"he deserved it, and I am _not _yours Eric" prodding his chest with her finger she let her mental guard down, with vampires it was an emptiness which she enjoyed, only a few thoughts here and there mainly all about sex but nothing Sookie couldn't block out if needed. Until she caught something which seemed off.

_I hope everyone is in their respected places,_

_We planned this for a while now,_

_I wonder if they'll just die there with these bullets,_

_Grenade one, two, three,_

_Fucking bloodsuckers_

"Eric we need to get out now" Sookie stood up and before she could make another move she heard the countdown in multiple heads…

_3…2…1…_

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW" she shrieked and she felt Eric's cold body draped over hers, the sounds of glass shattering, screams echoing, explosions taking place, and guns firing bullets filled the air, as she closed her eyes, squeezing them tightly shut, her hands clasping onto Eric's shirt tightly hoping the attack would end soon…she only hoped no one had died, and that her warning was quick enough to save many lives.


	5. Awakened

_A/N: I am trying to update regularly, and I am also looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.  
if you have any questions please message me, asking in reviews will most likely result in me not seeing, so I am not ignoring anyone._

_read & review please AND ENJOY. :D_

* * *

"Sookie?"

"Sookie?"

"Sookie?"

"Soooookie, caaaan yoooou heaaar meee?" she nodded, struggling to open her eyes to see Eric lying above her, his face was unusually happy,

_this whole place was just ambushed by the Fellowship of the sun, and he is lying above me with the slyest, happiest smile I've seen on him since the night Godric decided to stay_

"What are you grinning about?" she asked astonished, before her eyes left his to look around the room which was in shambles, parts of the wall were on the floor, tables, chairs parts of the bar were unturned, vampires and humans groaning in pain, some helping one another, some helping with clearing up.

"Oh just that I am finally _on top _of you"

"are you being serious?"

"yes, just not the way I wanted but you know…it'll do for _now_" he grinned rolling off as Sookie began to push him off,

"for once I wish you could be serious" she huffed sitting up to look around and make sure nothing was broken again. Good news was she was unharmed except for the large shard of glass which was embedded inside of her left forearm, stinging.

"Sookie it looks like I have some silver in my arm" he sighed irritated turning to face her, "will you be a dear and take it out for me? And I will take out your glass piece"

"no I am _not _falling for that again, it'll push out remember" she glared standing up, "I will take it out myself for now it can stay lodged in, where is Godric?" her eyes searched the room, before she felt something cold behind her, through the bond she could feel it was him.

"Are you hurt?" turning to face him he only shook his head slightly, "liar" she stuck her tongue out to hear a small chuckle from his lips as her eyes were fixed on his arm bleeding in three different places.

"I shall be fine Sookie, let us help out, unless you'd like me to help you out first?" he pointed to her arm which she shook her head to.

She leaned down picking up glass and various other broken bits and pieces for a few minutes working around the room setting them to the side. Catching a glimpse of Tom the vampire who had come to talk to them seconds before the attack, she rushed to his side, grabbing a hold of the silver chain which ended up over his neck, pulling away she gagged watching the flesh and blood evaporate, leaving a trail of small smoke behind,

"Thank you" his accent was very prominent and Sookie nodded before she stood up gazing around to see if any other vampire needed help. Sookie's eyes met those of Bill's who was lying on the floor besides who she assumed was his maker, his body still. Rushing over even though they weren't on terms to be friends, she decided helping him was the right thing to do after all.

"Oh God, what, how, Bill can you hear me?" she took his head in between her hands, shaking him, "BILL!" shouting she watched him blink staring up at her,

"Sookie?" his voice was hoarse and she heard him groan, her eyes trailed back down to his wound; somehow he had gotten the wooden leg of another chair lodged into his thigh.

"Bill, I need to pull this out but I'm no where near as strong to do so"

"yes you are, you have my blood, give it a tug" Godric was standing behind her, his arms crossed over his chest, his face unreadable, "go on."

Groaning inwardly she wrapped both hands around the wooden leg, and with one quick swift pull she managed to pull it out completely before chucking it to the side, refraining from gagging at the sight of the gaping hole.

"Ugh that was just wow" she commented before turning up to Godric. "Everyone is okay right? No one died?" she hoped at least,

"two vampires, three humans" he replied calmly, standing still before he let out a growl his eyes locked onto Lorena,

"do not harm her" he commanded and she complied falling back and retracting her fangs,

"take her away from my child then" she spat out''

"NO" Bill argued grabbing onto her wrist tightly, but not so tight that it could break,

"let go of her now Compton" Eric hissed now standing besides Godric, and when Sookie scrambled to her feet Bill rose with her both of their fangs now out gleaming.

"can you both just stop being so childish?" Sookie asked beginning to feel very pissed off, she felt like she was the parcel at a birthday party. Pass the parcel, between a group of guys who very well might care for her in some way but their goals nonetheless were to fuck and feed from her. Pulling away unhappily from Bill's grip she turned her attention to Lorena who was desperately trying to keep her own fangs hidden.

"If I were you, I'd keep your child on a tight leash, he seems to be wandering from you to me, not the first time though so I'm not surprised" Sookie smiled in attempt to hide any trace of her jealousy. Maybe Bill was sent to retrieve her for the Queen however she had fallen in love with him, and love came with the consequence of being jealous.

"You bitch I'll kill you" she snarled, her teeth were now bare along with those familiar fangs Sookie saw almost every waking second, stepping towards her she found herself being blocked by three males, Bill, Eric, and Godric,

"I do not agree in killing my own kind" Godric began,

"However I will stake you if you lay a single finger on _my _Sookie" Eric smirked the possessive pronoun was used for Bill and it worked seeing as he hissed his focus turning to Eric, "what can I say Billy boy? You lost, now it is my turn to win, it won't be long before my lover yields to me" his laugh was short and smooth,

"Lorena you haven't got the gut to kill me, I'm not scared of you" Sookie laughed coolly, "I'd ask Bill who he wants to be with but I think we _all _know his answer" she continued, even with the low growls from Eric, and the quiet 'stop's' she continued pushing those buttons she knew would soon send her overboard,

"that wasn't what he said last night, while we were fucking" Lorena's lips curved up into a smile, and that sentence itself hit her hard, she felt as if a ton of bricks had fallen onto her, crushing every inch every bone her fragile little body had to offer. All three male vampires could sense just how hurt she was, regaining the composure she had Sookie nodded nonchalantly,

"that's great for you" she flickered her eyes from Lorena's to Bill's, "you belong with each other, and Lorena, I'd rather now have cancer than Bill ever again" she smiled feebly turning on her heels to walk away from the group through the rubble before she slowly and steadily made her way towards the elevators, before being joined by Eric who stood silently watching her. Godric had stayed behind giving the two their space whilst he kept his eye on Lorena and Bill and the destruction that had taken place all around them. Eric followed her keeping a few metres back watching her enter into her room which she shared with Bill he followed curiously to see her packing away all the things she had. Eric couldn't even contain a straight face, his signature crooked smile plastered on his face leaning against the bedroom door frame as he watched her. Sookie just desperately wanted to get her stuff out as soon as possible, which by this point she hadn't even noticed the piece of glass was still inside of her arm.

"Sookie come here we need to remove that before it catches an infection" Eric commented after a long few minutes of silence once she had set her suitcase besides her on the floor, "come here now Sookie" he added irritated at how she wasn't following him. Deciding to walk over to her he held her by her shoulders, lifting her face so he could see her, he noticed her cheeks were slightly stained, she was _crying. _Leaning forward Eric let his tongue catch a fresh tear which left her left eye, savouring the taste in his mouth, to his surprise she seemed to snap out of her trans, looking up at him wide eyed.

"Did you just lick my tears?" he nodded, and before Sookie could even contain herself she was laughing almost doubled over clutching her stomach finding it hilarious that vampires would take any bodily fluids they could receive from a human.

"What is so funny?" Eric was tense as he watched her straighten up to take deep breaths and compose herself.

"Just that you _licked my tears_" she giggled completely forgotten about the pain that was shooting through her arm.

"They are tasty, but no where near as good as your blood I'm assuming" Eric gently pressed Sookie against the wall, sandwiching her in between himself and the wall before he pulled the glass out without asking, causing her to cry out.

"had to be done" he whispered staring down at the glass which was covered in her blood, and then the blood began pouring out of her arm, "here, drink or you'll lose a substantial amount" he commented before biting into his wrist to hold it up against her mouth.

Without thinking Sookie had latched on, her plump pink lips were slightly reddened by his blood. Eric's blood was much sweeter than Bill's and Godric's it had a slight sweetness to it, which reminded her a lot of dark chocolate, with very little milk which left a slight bitter taste in your mouth yet sweetened within seconds. She eagerly sucked in the blood, moaning quietly at how unbelievably good it actually tasted.

"ugh" Eric groaned keeping his eyes locked on her lips which were still sucking away at his blood, her wound had now closed up. He couldn't help but think that at that moment she was like a leech, latched on and sucking away without a care in the world. He _loved _the idea, but was also desperate to be the leech himself. "Sookie" he breathed out, pulling his arm away from her mouth to see a trail of blood make its way down her neck. Leaning closer to her, his arm wound around her waist pulling her to him as his tongue ran flat up her neck licking up the blood. His lips were now on hers, his tongue running across her lips silently asking for approval to be inside of her mouth which she granted, their tongues lapped over one another, fighting for dominance. His tongue felt cool inside of her warm mouth, and of course he had noticed that too. Sookie's tongue darted out of hers, wearily she flicked them over his fangs, circling around the fangs, his breathing at that moment hitched followed by a low growl rumbling through his chest,

"Sookie" he breathed quietly, pressing his body against hers, his evident arousal now pressing into her stomach, it had turned him on and she was aware of this, fangs were very sensitive. Wriggling in his hold her hands had moved up his chest and around his neck, their kiss had deepened, and those all too familiar sparks were now back, igniting from her skin very softly and lightly, sparks covering their bodies, merging them into _one._

"Sookie let me feed off you" he groaned hoarsely, unable to contain his blood lust, his fangs were now fully extended and glistening, her eyes met his, slowly her neck turned to the side, exposing the soft skin which was now visible.

_She is mine, she will be mine, she will yield to me _he thought heatedly, his fangs grazing across the soft flawless skin on her neck, searching for the perfect stop for his fangs to pierce into her vein. But before his teeth could penetrate the thin layer he was sent flying through the room, into the flat screen TV. Bills fangs extended, a territorial snarl ripping through him,

"DO NOT TOUCH MY SOOKIE" his voice was dark, his eyes burning with rage,

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU. COMPTON" Eric snarled lunging himself at Bill, which set a chain off, Bill lunged back and Sookie screamed a heart shattering wail and seconds later she found both men hanging in mid-air, their necks were strained and rigid as if a noose was tied around them both, although there was nothing visible and both vampires were perplexed unable to set themselves free, hanging mid-air struggling their fangs extended thrashing and slashing trying to pry themselves from the force which kept them held up.


	6. A World Of Trouble

_enjoy this chapter!_  
_read and review please, any suggestions, ideas, questions can be asked in reviews and I shall answer them :)_

* * *

"Sookie?" Godric had run in within those few seconds as he felt Eric's slight fear and Sookie's fear herself. Standing besides her, his eyes widened at the sight before him, until it clicked and everything was put together, the puzzle pieces finally beginning to make sense._  
She has Fae blood inside of her, her telepathy has advanced, could it be Sookie has telekinesis? _Godric questioned silently in his mind his eyes searching Sookie, who stood completely still breathing loudly,  
"Sookie listen to me…I need you to lower the hold you have over Eric and Bill"  
"I'm not doing that" she replied hazily,  
"you are you just don't realize it, just breathe in and out quietly, close your eyes and imagine both Eric and Bill lowered down onto the floor, try it for me" nodding she did as told, Sookie closed her eyes before envisioning the two vampires before her in the air, taking that deep breath controlling herself and her breathing rate letting the two vampires lower to the ground,

"now, release the hold around their necks Sookie," Godric spoke calmly watching her,  
"I-I don't know how to" she replied uneasily,  
"Imagine there is a rope around their necks, loosen it and then imagine lifting the rope from their necks." Taking in the information she focused on Eric first loosening the grip of the imaginary rope, lifting it from his neck and dropping it on to the floor.

"Finally" she heard Eric mutter before she felt something around her, _Eric _she could feel from the bond that it certainly was him, his arms were wrapped around her protectively, his chin lightly resting on her shoulder.  
"Tighten the hold on his neck _my lover_" he practically purred the last two words into her ear, "he hurt you Sookie, he deserves it" Bill snarled still dangling in the air as the hold around his neck tightened for a few seconds, snapping out of it almost instantly Sookie realized what she was doing she set him free her eyes flashing wide open.  
"I-I I don't know what's happening to me" her voice was shaky, quiet and soft, her body was shivering and shaking in Eric's grasp, who desperately tried to send a wave of calmness through her.  
"Let go" she whispered easily freeing herself from him, turning on her heel towards her suitcase facing the three male vampires who all stood rooted in their spots watching her. Picking up the suitcase she let her fingers grasp a tight hold onto it before her eyes moved from Godric to Bill and finally onto Eric.

"I want you all to leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with any of you anymore" her voice was barely above a whisper when the sentence left her mouth, unsure of exactly what she wanted but it seemed her mind had it all planned out for her. "Bill, you have in the worst way possible made me lose all the trust I've had for you, as for the love I think we both know that still stands as much as I hate it, and I still cannot bring myself to hate you, to feel such a strong emotion, please leave me be"

Bill's face dropped instantly, opening his mouth to protest she held her hand up, "enough, I am sick of being walked over, this is my turn to talk so respect that and please remain silent" this was the first time in what seemed like forever Sookie had such a different attitude towards anyone, her heart, her mind, her body had endured too much pain since she found herself in the world of vampires, and now the time had come to rid herself from them _all. _Eric was smiling in his corner yet he had no idea what was coming for him. "Godric, I respect you and I am thrilled you have decided to give life another chance, but please respect my decision" this was brief and simple; she didn't have much to tell Godric, and next was Eric.

"As for you Eric, I will _not _yield to you, I will _not _be your pet, and I will certainly _not _let you feed off of me or fuck me, I know you well enough to know to never let myself get too caught up in the lies and drama you seem to cause all around you. The offer that was made between you myself and Bill to be disregarded, I no longer want to be apart of this world." She finished quietly taking a deep breath before she nodded confirming to herself that was all,

"I cannot do that, you have a job to come when called upon, I'll agree to whatever else, but if I need you or anyone else does you will come, either willingly or by force so make sure you know that" Eric spoke coldly his arms were hanging down by his sides, his fingers were curved in towards his palms, gripping onto the hard white cold skin.

She didn't even answer she only took her suitcase, manoeuvring past all three vampires to make her way to Jason's room. The ride back with Jason was silent for the majority of the journey, they shared small words here and there, after Jason had asked about Bill and Eric and Godric when Sookie didn't reply their conversation had ended until they said their goodbyes Jason dropping his sister off in front of her house. When she arrived she noticed her front door was unlocked, it was most likely around 2am, and they had left a little after 9pm departing from Dallas. Hesitating she decided to stick her head inside her door, sighing relieved when she saw Bill,

"yes?" she almost had the urge to offer him something to drink yet a split second before the words left her mouth she came to a conclusion that he didn't deserve such courtesy.  
"Sookie do not do this please, I made a terrible mistake, but you have no idea, I never wanted to sleep with her, I never wanted Lorena, I came her with intentions of taking you to the Queen and within that time period I fell for you…so deeply, I fell in love for the first time in almost three centuries. Lorena commanded me to have se-"  
"STOP" Sookie was now trembling and as she saw Bill approach her words were slurred slightly from her crying, "I rescind your invitation Bill" his face had dropped, his features were in despair as he walked backwards outside of her house until he stood an inch from her door.  
"please Sookie, do not do this" Bill pleaded  
"I think it is an amazing thing she has done" another voice from behind her came and she undoubtedly knew who it was instantly,

"I also rescind your invit-" but before she could finish her word Eric's lips were clamped down onto hers, roughly and hardly, pushing her up against the wall, all the while his eyes were locked on Bill who was desperately trying to enter the threshold he was denied seconds ago, behind him stood Godric who seemed uninterested in the whole matter. Sookie tried to fight Eric off yet it got nowhere, a useless attempt she thought to herself, deciding that the more she fought the longer he'd keep his hold on her she settled down, protesting silently that she wouldn't engage herself in what he desperately wanted to do, yet Eric understood this completely and utterly wrong, he by this point had his fingertips trailing down her chest, and to her stomach easily letting his cold hands slip underneath the shirt. Once Sookie grabbed his wrist she began wriggling about in his hold unsuccessfully trying to pry herself from him as Bill was stood growling watching the scene in front of him.

Sookie struggled desperately with what her body and her mind wanted, Eric was no doubt gorgeous, those icy blue eyes, his blonde hair, high cheekbones, a defined square jaw, white – yet very flawless and beautiful skin, he had broad shoulders, muscular pecks, arms and a defined abdomen, from what Sookie had seen he had an eight pack, a V leading down into his boxers when she had seen him the night of Godric's suicide attempt, he was a God. He knew he could get anything he wanted with a click of his fingers, she felt him bite into her lip, his fangs at this point had been fully extended and the thin layer of skin pierced as her blood seeped out, trickling down her chin, Eric's self control at this moment took control and backed away from her without tasting the sweet nectar he so desperately wanted to. This wasn't the way he wanted it to happen, she was to _yield_ to him.

"I rescind your invitation" coldly and harshly she let the words slip out from her mouth, by this point Sookie dropped to the floor, leaning against the wall letting the blood continue to trickle down her chin and neck. Crawling her way to the front door, she slammed it shut before taking a deep breath, bringing herself back to her feet as she stumbled her way up the stairs into her bedroom.

"Come on my child, sunrise is approaching and we need to leave, Sookie will need protection you need to make those arrangements" Godric spoke, Eric simply nodded before he had Godric in his arms, their smiles were identical and with that Eric took off into the air, floating metres above Bill,

"I'd advise you to leave unless you want me to personally stake you Compton, I do not want you near her and I will make sure of this" Eric growled fiercely to Bill who gripped onto a nearby tree.

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock._

Sookie groaned looking over at her alarm clock 17:45pm.

"Who could it be at this time?" she groaned, sitting up and slipping into her morning gown, and her slippers descending downstairs. She only realized that it was quite late, however within the past few days she hadn't gotten enough hours of rest, so it only made sense for her to be up so late. Unlocking and turning the knob she pulled the door, her eyes were fixed on two large built males who smiled softly.

"Miss Stackhouse?" the guy at the front asked,

"Yes who is asking?"

"I am Alcide Herveaux, and this is John Quinn" he introduced himself, her eyes flickered to the guy named John Quinn seemed at least six and a half feet tall, impressively muscular, bald, he had an unusual eye colour, purple which reminded Sookie of pansies. Alcide on the other hand, he seemed even taller than John Quinn with piercing green eyes, tousled hair that was thick and black, the only thing Sookie could seem to find that both males had in common was their builds, tanned skin color and their minds were hazy, she couldn't seem to get a read on them personally, a red misty hazy fog clouded her mind,

"and how may I help you?" Sookie asked sweetly,  
"Eric Northman has sent us to keep and eye on you, for you protection from the Queen, we are _not _to leave so regardless to what you say we will be following you and you will be under our protection, we are following Mr Northman's orders, not yours Miss Stackhouse so if you should put up a fight about it it'll get you no where" Alcide spoke confidently.

Sookie rubbed the nape of her neck; it was certainly beginning to hurt as she looked up at the two guys, who seemed to be towering over her,  
"Um okay, come in, would you like some coffee Alcide and…John?" she asked as both men entered, their eyes taking in the surroundings around them,  
"yes please, but please call me Quinn, that is what I prefer" Quinn smiled, and boy what a smile it was, she giggled unexpectedly following both men into the kitchen as she fixed up three coffee's taking her seat in between the two guys who sat across to one another.  
"So Alcide and Quinn, why exactly have _you _two been sent?" she was rather curious as to why Eric would send humans to protect her from the Queen who was a vampire herself.

"Because miss I am a were-tiger, an amazing fighter if I may say so myself" Quinn chimed in, his voice was very low and quiet, he smiled lopsidedly which made Sookie's mouth water slightly, blushing she dropped her gaze from his to her mug which she held in between both her hands.

"And I am a werewolf, we're both very strong, and probably the strongest of our kind" Alcide spoke, gazing across to Quinn,  
"real wolves?" Sookie gasped as reality set in.  
"Yes I am a real werewolf" Alcide spoke matter-of-fact,  
"however I am a were _tiger_ I only change into a tiger, whereas my friend here a wolf, and the guy you work for Sam Merlotte, who can change into any animal he pleases" Quinn chuckled leaning back into his chair.

_Real pretty girl, I don't know what she did to get involved with vampires but it would be a great loss to the world if she were to die, real pretty, I wonder if she's taken?  
_

_Sookie, damn you're a real beautiful girl, I wonder if Eric is with her, if she's with a vampire well that's just bad for her, I saw her blushing at me anyway, maybe I got a shot with her, from what I can smell she is definitely a vir…_

"stop" Sookie blurted out, before she covered her mouth with her hands, pushing up the shields she left down too long.  
"Stop?" they questioned simultaneously,  
"yes stop thinking about me in that way, please, don't assume things, if you have questions ask me" she spoke, her eyes were closed before she let out a quiet sigh, both men sat stunned,  
"wait…you can hear me? What's in my mind?" Alcide questioned hesitantly, and she nodded,  
"It's fuzzy, I can't hear you both well enough as I do humans, but when your thoughts are directed to me, and you're closer or touching me, I can hear it, and it's not something I want to hear" she added, her eyes cutting up at Quinn who smiled apologetically,  
"sorry Miss Stackhouse"  
"call me Sookie, but if you're curious ask, and if you're lucky enough I will answer" Sookie added quickly.

_What have you gotten me into Eric_ she questioned to herself silently and unhappily,_  
Vampires, werewolves, shifters, this whole new magically power, it is too much._ She finally thought before standing up to excuse herself while she took a shower.  
Stepping out of the shower almost thirty minutes later, and after a number of thoughts which were directed at her from both Were's downstairs consisting of  
'_I wonder how she looks naked'_  
'_I'd love to be inside that shower with her right now'_  
'_I bet she looks like an angel'_

Changing into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with her white shoes underneath she let her hair hang down past her shoulders, her natural golden curls hung perfectly, she hadn't bothered with any make-up for the moment, her bottom lip was swollen from the puncture Eric had cause the previous night, the left side was redder and bumpy and looked horrible.  
Just as she was about to leave her bedroom she heard two howls, followed by snarls, teeth snapping, and growls, the silent atmosphere now full of mayhem, slowly she made her way down the stairs to see her front door wide open, a werewolf and a tiger stood defensively their bodies slightly crouched ready to attack if needed Sookie gathered, and in front of them both were four animals, Sookie tried to identify the animals, she could only guess one was a werewolf, another was a Lynx maybe? A panther? And what seemed to be a black Bear.

_Oh my, breathe Sookie, breathe. _She thought to herself edging her way downstairs slowly, her hand tightly wrapped around the rail before she felt someone up behind her, their hand clamping down around her mouth and their other arm wrapping around her body as she thrashed in their hold.  
"mhmmhmm" Sookie murmured, the hand pressed tightly down pressing against the swollen side of her lip causing her to cry out in pain, wriggling viciously in their arms before she saw Quinn's eyes dart back to her and then it happened, the four animals attacked Alcide and Quinn.


	7. Wanted Dead

_Enjoy, and please read and review. _  
_Thank you for all who are reviewing and adding my story to alerts, favourites and so forth, this is very encouraging and I hope I am entertaining you all :)!_

* * *

Sookie had managed to slip out from underneath the Were's secure hold, falling down onto the floor, she tried desperately to crawl away, before she felt him grab her by the ankle. Her mind had absent-mindedly wandered over to Quinn and Alcide who seemed to be defending themselves amazingly well for it being such a handicap. She wailed feeling the hand grip down harder, flipping her over onto her back Sookie cried out,  
"you are a pain" he snarled whipping his hand down across her face with such force she was knocked down her head bouncing off the linoleum.  
"s-stop p-ple-ease" Sookie begged holding her hands up in defeat, the guy was huge, the build of Alcide, no where near Quinn, yet he was huge, he had jet black hair and the darkest blue eyes she'd ever seen, an olive skin tone, his features were hard and cold, he was ruthless then again most Were's were.  
"Stop?" he laughed evilly, "I'll stop once your heart stop's beating" and then she heard a cry, her head had turned and she saw the tiger – Quinn lying on the floor twitching, the panther and werewolf circling him,

"NO!" she shrieked, pulling herself on the floor which she almost expected to be pulled back by the Were but understood then, they were going to make them suffer before anyone would die. "DON'T PLEASE STOP, THEY DON'T DESERVE THAT YOU WANT ME NOT THEM PLEASE" tears were practically spilling from her eyes as she managed to slide across the floor outside onto the grass, Quinn was still in his were form, the bright orange and black stripes were covered in blood, scrapes, cuts, his fur seemed to be matted with the blood and dirt. "QUINN!" Sookie cried out, taking his face in between her hands, before her mind wandered to Alcide who was lying battered on the other side, "Oh my God, Alcide!" she whispered, crawling slowly over towards him, ignoring the pain which was shooting through-out her entire body. It was difficult to see if he was covered in blood, his dark fur made it near impossible for her to identify anything in the dark, still some sunlight so no vampire would have risen just yet. "Alcide" she cooed quietly, sitting on her legs in between the two battered, bruised and badly hurt protectors.

"Finish them off now, but leave her" the man grunted from behind her, he stood by the door, leaning against the frame his lips had by this point curved up into a smile, "now – do not hesitate" he growled, commanding them as the four animals seemed to nod, Sookie cried out, her attention was drawn to the Lynx who had launched itself towards Alcide, it's teeth bare and no doubt in her mind it would have bitten down around his neck…precisely a second before it could finish off Alcide it went flying across her yard, into the Cemetery crashing against the tombstones which were now in pieces. She did it, she knew she did, it had only been one night and she hadn't even understood what this new curse was, but at this moment she was thankful.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the Were roared, grabbing her from the shirt as he easily lifted her off the floor, hauling her back inside,

"NO LET GO, LET GO OF ME YOU IGNORANT SON-OF-A-" his hand whacked her mouth, she felt that taste of iron, the warm substance coated the inside of her gums, until she felt the blood pour out from it, dripping onto the floor and her shirt. Both Quinn and Alcide roared, before leaping up to charge full on at the bear, panther and wolf. They fought for what seemed forever, Sookie had only realized too late that they were playing dead, playing hurt. She should have known Eric wouldn't have sent protection that weren't capable of taking out many enemies at once.

"I am not to be talked to that way, is that understood you slut?" he spat out harshly; his saliva was all over her, droplets here and there. Desperately trying to use her new 'gift' she couldn't seem to grasp a hold of how to control it, how to use it. She could hear snarls, vicious snarls, howls, wails and possibly what seemed like bodies slamming against each other or the floor, maybe her house or trees.

"I think I'm going to rather enjoy watching you watch your friends get killed" he chuckled coldly, Sookie whimpered at the pain, before his hand slapped down again across her cheek, the hot skin coming in contact with hers set of another trail of pain, stinging as she desperately tried to keep her tears hidden. "What's this?" slowly and almost seductively he asked, inhaling deeply his eyes raked over her body… "A Virgin? Oh how terrible it would be if I were to just kill you now while you still held your innocence; I think I can be of help with that." Sookie was trembling at his words, seeing his hand reach down to grab her by her golden curls she sobbed wholeheartedly.

"Please, don't you can't be that cruel please just kill me" she was shaking, but he took no notice, instead tightened the hold he had on her hair, dragging her across the floor, while she thrashed from side to side, her eyes catching a glimpse of Quinn and Alcide who seemed to have the upper hand even with the handicap of four against two.

_Oh please, please somebody save me, this can't be happening. _She felt him drag her up the first few stairs, her body jolting and harshly coming in contact with the steps, she was certain she would be bruised from head to toe.

"STOP STRUGGLING IT WILL DO YOU NO GOOD" he glared down at her before his foot swiftly came in contact with her stomach, she hunched over screaming out in agony, to her surprise he had let go of her hair, and she tumbled, rolling down the few steps laying on the floor. Her stomach seemed to be on fire, yet she knew it wasn't the full power of the Were, if he had wanted he could have killed her with a simple punch or a mere kick, he was _toying _with her. He nonchalantly made his way back down the steps before he grabbed her left hand, locking his fingers around her wrist, "enough games, time for business" easily pulling her across the floor, he raised her body until she was slouched half off the steps,

"AH" Sookie cried out, pressing her lips tightly together, before she felt her eyes sting with tears, her body was bruised and battered, and she could see her jeans were stained in various places with dark red. She was sure she had dislocated her upper right arm, if not it was badly bruised.

"How about we do it here, I don't think I can hold out much longer" he chuckled sadistically before he grabbed a hold of her pulling her up before he turned his back to the fight that was going on outside, not a care in his mind, he dropped her down lazily, her head bounced off the wood, her back in pain as she landed in an awkward painful position.

_She's gonna be so tight, fuck it'll be amazing too bad I have to kill her, I coulda used her when I wanted…hmmm maybe I will be allowed to keep her, we shall see._

His thoughts were broadcasted clearly and she shook with fear, she could feel his hands sliding up her legs, a growl leaving his mouth before his hands reached the button on her jeans, and it was then when Sookie wedged her legs up in between them both, using all the force she had to push him, and at that moment she didn't expect him to go flying, straight down the stairs landing into the wall just besides the open front door. She was thankful for the blood she had gotten within the last few days or she was certain the outcome wouldn't have been the same,

"you fucking bitch!" he roared, leaping up to his feet, his hands were now balled up in fists by his side as he slowly stalked towards her, while she was desperately trying to move up further away from him as he continued to stalk her. "I'm going to fucking kill you" he spoke each word clearly, distinctly and slowly.

"Go to hell" Sookie replied bitterly, she felt his hands wrap down around her throat, his fingers clutching and tightening around her fragile neck, chocking she placed her hands over his, which was when her palm begun emitting the orange and white sparks, the contact with his skin seemed to have burned him, he drew his hands back hissing before he let his fist connect with her jaw, Sookie wailed doubling over once again she was sent flying down the stairs, falling and hitting the wall, groaning in pain.

"Sookie invite me in" she groaned, mumbling words incoherently, "INVITE ME IN NOW SOOKIE"

"comein" her words slurred and seemed to be connected but it was enough for Bill to launch himself in fangs extended, her eyes fluttered to the scene and then her eyes met the scene outside, Eric and Godric both had their fangs out, gleaming with blood, as they snarled circling the bear and the Lynx, while Quinn and Alcide fought the other two. She could feel herself slipping into the blackness once again, and with her usual attempt to fight it, she instead welcomed it, before she invited both Godric and Eric inside in case it would be needed, and then she fell under the spell of exhaustion and passed out her body limp and lifeless for the time being as she slumped over to her side, her face now hidden in the golden curls.


	8. Blood Bonded

_IMPORTANT: As I specified in the first chapter, Sookie is a virgin in MY story, the night where she and Bill had sex never happened in my story so for anyone wondering she still is a virgin.  
A/N: Is there any POV's (point-of-view's) anyone would like to see me write from? Sookie? Bill? Eric? Godric? Quinn? If so let me know in reviews_  
_and I will try my best to bring that character to life, please read & review and enjoy!_

* * *

"I think you should go" Eric hissed his eyes were focused on Bill in a deadly glare.

"I will go when Sookie tells me to go, I am not in Fangtasia"

You are in _my _area, and you will refer to me as Sheriff" Eric's lips curved up into a smile,

"Yes _sheriff_" Bill spoke through clenched teeth his hands were balled up by his sides,

"Pam, yes I need you over now at Sookie's --- yes close the bar, bring Chow and Bubba as soon as possible" he dropped his phone back into his pocket before he gazed over towards Sookie, Godric was down besides Sookie assessing her carefully,

"I believe she has a badly bruised shoulder, a bust lip, cuts, bruises all over, she will certainly have some swelling all over, but I don't believe she will have a concussion unless she has hit her head somewhere hard" he nodded before Quinn and Alcide hissed,

"why wasn't she protected? I hired you both for a reason" Eric glared towards the Were and Shifter,

"we were ambushed by four of them, he had gotten in through the back and every time I would or we would go after him but we were pulled back, and then something amazing happened" Quinn spoke his eyes widened, Godric's eyes shifted to Eric wearily who shifted slightly but went unrecognised.

"It was as if Sookie herself sent the Lynx flying across into the Cemetery, he just went flying back through the air, which was when we went back to attack but the guy at this point had pulled her back into the house, I could hear her shrieking and crying, pleading him not to do 'it'" Alcide spoke his eyebrows furrowed,

"do what?" Eric and Bill hissed together, before their gaze went to the Were who was tied up and beaten badly,

"WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?" Bill began inching closer; he only kept his mouth shut.

Sookie groaned before everyone's attention was back at her, her eyelids fluttered softly before she forced them open, to see three vampires, a shifter, a wolf and the guy who almost raped her, sitting in the corner.

"Get-get him out now" Sookie wailed, coughing up a small amount of blood as she struggled to sit up.

"GET HIM OUT" she cried before Godric had placed him into the kitchen out of Sookie's eyes but still in his eyesight in case he tried anything.

"Sookie, what did he do to you?" Bill asked, placing his hand on top of hers lightly, jerking her hand away she shook her head trying to hold back the tears,

"Don't touch me, and why would it bother you? Do I need to be in perfect condition for your Queen?" she hissed at him, "or doesn't it concern her if I'm bruised and battered and almost raped?" she added before she felt Quinn's arm move around her as he sat down on the small couch just fitting. Sookie found comfort in his arms for a few seconds before she could feel something – jealousy? Rage? Sadness? It was radiating from someone and as her eyes scanned the room she could see Eric's face turned away from her, his features were in obvious pain,

"If I were you I'd remove you arm and self away from her, I didn't hire you to manhandle what is mine" Eric began and Sookie simply rolled her eyes, wincing ever so lightly at the pain shooting throughout her entire body. She was beginning to feel really agitated with Eric and his assumption that she belonged to him.

"I do not belong to you" she glowered, "I belong to me"

"well seeing as that is sorted I know now Sookie is single so if I decide to ask her out it shouldn't bother you"

"Look here you animal" Eric sneered who now stood almost nose to nose with Quinn who had also risen up to meet him, "I will not allow you to talk to me in such way, I am the Sheriff, my word is law here, so either obey me, or you will find yourself out of Louisiana." Leaning down Eric's face hadn't softened up and Sookie was slightly scared and of course Eric could feel this,

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have long ago" he smiled briefly before he bit down into his wrist holding it out for Sookie, who shook her head,

"Eric, I don't want anymore blood, let me just heal normally like a human would, nothings broken" Eric hesitated for a split second before extending his arm out further, "Eric, I am not going to strengthen the bond" Sookie smiled, and to her surprise and what seemed everybody else's Eric grinned, his crooked smile set off butterflies and a wave of lust throughout her which all three vampires who she had taken and shared blood with realized.

"Oh Sookie, remember to call the vampire who is with Pam and Chow Bubba, nothing else, and also Sookie will you invite Pam, Chow and Bubba inside?" Godric smiled before she did "won't you please come inside Pam, Chow and Bubba" she spoke softly, "come inside and bask in the presence of yours truly" Sookie added sarcastically which went over well with the Supe's, Quinn snickered, and Alcide in a desperate attempt tried to keep the smile off his face, Pam couldn't help but chuckle,

"She seems to be in perfect shape Master" Pam smiled briefly before taking her side besides Eric,

"Can somebody get me some painkillers please?" Sookie asked,

"Pam" Eric ordered and she simply bowed her head before she went off into the kitchen hissing,

"who is this?" she asked from the other room before Godric took a leave to go explain everything to her, Chow and Bubba in silence away from Sookie's ears…and as Bubba entered Sookie's house slowly and carefully, her eyes were practically bulging out from her sockets…

"He doesn't remember anything of his human life, hardly anyway, so do not confuse him, Bubba is his name" Godric whispered into her ear,

"Nice to meet you Bubba" Sookie added quietly, still amazed at the sight before her,

"Nice to finally meet you too Miss Stackhouse" he added, his accent was still there, and she couldn't help but grin before he was called in by Chow.

"Sookie" Bill spoke in what seemed a long while; he was sat on a dining chair which he pulled away from the dining table. Sookie ignored him to the best of her ability, before she took the painkillers from Eric and the glass of water, placing them one by one in her mouth; she took a gulp of water, frowning at the pain in her throat.

"Sookie" Bill tried again, leaning down to meet her gaze with his, thinking twice she held his gaze,

"yes?"

"will you talk with me in private?" there was a trace of hope in his voice, and Sookie thought about it for a few seconds,

"not now" was all she replied before attempting to stand up, a handful of hands were instantly in front of her and she was unsure of who to grab to help herself up, finding the hand she was looking for she took Godric's and eased herself off the sofa, crying out quietly.

"Sookie you need blood, or you won't be able to leave your bed for days, maybe even weeks" Godric spoke honestly and she sighed slowly making her way into the kitchen her eyes by this point were filled with tears again, but she wiped her eyes with her hands, suppressing the need to wail at the moment.

"Do you enjoy what you did to me?" she whispered gazing down at the beaten Were who's eyes met hers. Sookie had the imprints of hands around her neck, each finger visible as if indented into her skin, her bottom lip was cut and swollen, her jaw swollen, her cheeks bruised, both eyes were undoubtedly a mixture of blue, black and purple, e had cuts, bruises all over her body and her shoulder was in immense pain. "Did you enjoy the power you had over me? Did you feel more of a man when you slapped me, punched me and kicked me?" she continued, and in the silence she could hear fangs extended, and a low growl which she assumed came from Quinn or Alcide.

"How about when you were about to rape me? Did you feel especially like a man then?"

"Just kill me because I ain't talkin' lady" he replied, before he leaned back against the counter, switching his gaze from hers to the fridge.

Unable to stand any longer she turned holding onto the counter before Eric had lifted her up, cradling her against his chest,

"I am going to let Sookie feed off of me upstairs, make him talk, kill him if needed, we will be back shortly" his lips curved up into a smirk, which was no doubted aimed at Bill. Sookie was too tired to fight against Eric, so as he carried her upstairs she pointed to her bedroom.

"You will take my blood" Eric whispered before he closed the door behind him, and within seconds he was sat on the edge of her bed, his eyes roaming around the room as Sookie sat on his lap her own eyes closed drifting in and out of sleep,

_things need replacing in this house, I will send her a cheque or just hire somebody to repair and replace certain things, my soon to be blood-bonded will not live in such a place._

"Sookie…" Eric breathed out, "I need to talk to you about something very serious, and you'll need to listen carefully okay?" Sookie only nodded, forcing her eyes to open slowly watching the Viking as he begun talking.

"You know our queen Sophie-Anne has this…fascination with you to put it mildly, and she is even more ruthless than me, she will not care whether or not you want to be with her or not, I can keep you safe but only to a certain point, beyond that point I am powerless, A Sheriff cannot overstep his or her boundaries once the Queen is concerned, except for a single solution, with this solution she cannot touch you" Eric finished without taking a single needed second to catch his breath, not that he needed to.

"And what would that be?" Sookie asked her voice hoarse,

"Blood-bonding yourself to someone…me" Eric spoke calmly and slowly as he tightened his hold on her switching her position until he felt her relax and seem more at ease.

"And what would that entitle?" she asked

"We share a mutual blood exchange, three times and then we are bound, no other vampire can lay claim upon you, touch you, or feed from you without my consent, not that I would ever allow anyone to, of course besides Godric – maybe" he smiled "no one – not even the Queen can claim you then" Eric had told her the truth, except left a vital key point out, which was that the bond itself would last forever, that until one of them had died or been killed their bond would be an everlasting connection…Eric had intentions on this, he was _going _to keep her as his, he would blood-bond her, make her his pet, and then when the time would come he would turn her into a vampire, and she would be his child, to walk the Earth until the end of time.

"What else?" Sookie knew Eric all too well and she was sure there would be strings attached to this 'blood-bond', Eric rolled his eyes beginning to get irritated at how persistent she was beginning to be,

"You will have to go by my rules, I say – you do."

"No! I don't want to, I'm not a possession I am a human with feelings, and I'm not going to be another fang-banger for you" she hissed and he tried so desperately not to let his fangs pop out,

"Sookie, humans are possessions to us vampires, I won't degrade you, but in the presence of other vampires you are lower than me, you will listen to me and obey me, you will have to refer to me as Master, but when we are alone, you may be yourself, this is just merely for show in front of others, if I have a human talk to me, or disrespect me in such manner, I will be seen as weak and then most likely attacked leaving you vulnerable. And if this is the case and you do, you will be punished severely until you have learned your lesson"

"Promise?"

"I promise" he suppressed a devilish smile before lifting her up slowly and delicately turning her on his lap, Sookie was now straddling him and Eric couldn't have been happier with their positions.

"We will feed at the same time, you bite me first, and I will in return bite you"

"My teeth aren't sharp enough" Sookie groaned at the thought of biting into his flesh,

"Bite hard enough" was all Eric said before Sookie leaned forward, she could smell him…and wow did he smell good, a mixture of cologne, the forest, a musty warming scent, he smelt like a man.

"Are you wearing cologne?" she asked burying her nose in the crook of his neck,

"yes, feed Sookie" he commanded his own fangs inched down slightly, moaning in ecstasy once she pierced his skin she began drinking, her plump lips were closed off around the wound she created gulping down Eric's blood which was intoxicating, the finest dark chocolate taste back in her mouth, the taste she came to realize she had missed but hated to admit. "Bite down again, feed from me Sookie" he groaned, before his fangs extended completely, grazing against her neck lightly before puncturing into her flesh, the long awaited taste flowing into his mouth. Sookie hissed, followed by a low moan as she lifted her lips from the wound which healed before her eyes, biting down she heard a low rumble in Eric's throat,

_Fuck she tastes so good, so sweet, so mouth-watering. Oh Sookie you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, no other man will touch you, kiss you, you belong to me. She will be mine, she will yield to me, she will beg for mercy Sookie will beg for me to cum inside of her, she will only ever be touched by me._

Eric's cold hands slipped underneath her shirt, tracing along her stomach, before he inched them higher, continuing to feed from her. She let a quiet moan escape her lips, her body felt better with each mouthful she gulped down. And there it was the strange glow emitting from her once again, however the all too familiar orange spark was now a rosy pink, crimson red and white mixture, the sparks inched from her hands, up her arms. Sookie pulled away from Eric's neck, taking his face into her hands as he pulled away reluctantly to see Sookie and the strange glow again, he leaned forward brushing his lips over hers, licking the blood, before slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. His hands slipped underneath the lace bra she had on, his thumbs grazed over her hardened nipples,

"Ohh" Sookie's voice trembled, her body shivering at his touch, before the spark continued to move, covering them both entirely, but they were far too lost in their lust to notice the glow anymore.

"Sookie" Eric groaned pressing her harder down onto his now very hard dick, and to his surprise Sookie slowly began grinding down against him, her hips moving back and forth in a circular motion, as if synchronized with Eric. Eric could smell her arousal clearly and it only made him want her more, the heat between her legs, in her centre made her knickers drenched in her juices, just enough that it had coaxed her jeans completely, and now Eric's jeans were darkened above his dick wet with her juices that were seeping out of her all thanks to the Viking. They both neared their releases, his fingers and hands massaging her breasts, breasts which Eric seemed to be hypnotized by. As the friction of their clothes added to the heat, the lust and passion they continued grinding,

"Oh…Eric…" Sookie moaned breathlessly, her orgasm taking over her and seconds later Eric roared his own release, his teeth sinking into her once again which only added, her orgasm resurfacing,

"Sookie" he groaned placing his lips to hers giving her a soft kiss, lingering in her exquisite taste,

"Sookie, yield to me, let me _fuck you senseless into oblivion_" he whispered seductively into her ear, earning a shiver from her, until the glow between them subsided, retreating to its original origin and disappearing in her hands once again.

"ERIC" Sookie yelled slapping his chest, "what was that?" she glared unsure of exactly what happened; she could only remember parts, her moaning, rubbing against him, did she orgasm? And his hands,

"Eric please remove your hands from under my shirt" she sighed which Eric mirrored, before he squeezed her breasts,

"but they're so big, firm and soft, let me take a quick nip at them" he smiled only to earn a slap from Sookie, "don't tempt me Sookie, I will throw you down onto your bed and fuck you relentlessly, you will be begging for me to stop, because you won't be able to keep up with me" Eric growled pulling his hands out before he laid down with Sookie still on his lap, "did you enjoy your orgasm? I did, that was the best I've ever had, and I haven't even fucked you, I can't begin to even imagine what that will feel like" he smiled up at her, his signature crooked smile which softened her up slightly until reality hit back.

"that was not meant to happen Eric," Sookie frowned climbing off of him as she rummaged around her closet finding a pair of sweats she slipped into while Eric straightened himself up in her bathroom.

"but it did" he called out, "and it was amazing, remember we need to exchange blood twice more mutually and the bond will be sealed" he walked back towards her, his arms lifting her up as he tucked her head underneath his chin,

"come now pet, we will find out who sent them"

"pet?"

"yes you're my pet, and my lover" he grinned walking through her hallway,

"no I am Sookie, and I am definitely _not _yours" she scoffed and Eric only laughed at her response,

"soon you will beg for me to accept you into my bed…soon lover" he whispered into her ear.

"Master" Pam smirked, "I heard some noises, as I'm sure we all did, I was debating on whether or not to see what was happening, but I assumed the noises were all pleasant ones" her eyes drifted to Sookie who hid her face in her hands blushing madly,

"Pam" Eric warned her, as he concealed his smile fairly well, hearing Bill growl he turned his attention to him, "do not start, Sookie will be my bonded very soon as we discussed upstairs together, isn't that so Sookie?" Eric leaned down brushing his lips to her forehead; of course this show was only for Bill.

"mmm" Sookie replied sleepily as she wriggled her nose,

"Sookie do not be so stupid, Eric will use you" Bill snarled stepping forward before Pam, and Chow blocked him from her and Eric,

"Do not Bill, you need to remember Sookie is my bonded, lay a finger on her and I will be more than happy to stake you myself, Sookie will you rescind Bill's invitation my pet?" he looked down to see her sleeping, her steady breaths, and limp body indicated she was far too deep in unconsciousness to notice anything going on around her, "you seem to be lucky for now Bill, however I am going to take my leave, with Sookie of course, she needs to be protected, Quinn, Alcide you will remain here in case anything else happens, Pam with me, Chow and Bubba home and tomorrow Fangtasia will be run by you three for the start until I come in later with Sookie"

"mmm" Sookie moaned in her sleep stirring in Eric's arms, "Eric" she breathed out, a small smile forming on her lips which Bill loathed, and Eric loved. Pam chuckled and Godric who was sitting quietly in the corner listening to everything was pleased with Eric's idea to blood bond them together, he rose ushering Bill outside. "Home, the sun will be rising and we all still have stuff to do, Godric we have a guest tonight it seems" Eric smiled over to his maker who nodded in approval, and as Eric dismissed his child and underlings after giving them each their assigned jobs, he rose in the air, as Godric held onto him and they began their journey to Eric's house.


	9. Flashbacks

_read & review. but most importantly enjoy this chapter! :)_

**

* * *

GODRIC POV**

Silently holding onto the duffle bag Pam had pre-packed with essential things she would most likely need. Silently following Eric who still held onto Sookie, I could hardly contain the smile on my lips, after centuries of seeing the savages us vampires could become, how cruel, heartless and cold we could be, I saw something in Eric which gave me such hope that we could be civilized, we could be ruthless yet caring. His actions, his body language gave away more than what he hoped for I was sure of this, I am his maker, his father, brother and son; I created him into this soulless, heartless night-walker so to speak, however I tried to raise him correctly, I may have failed along the way but today; last night, and the day before I've seen a side to Eric I thought never existed…a softer side, a more caring, compassionate loving side.

I could feel him through the bond quite without difficulty, anger? Pain? Confusion? "My child" I spoke quietly not to disturb Sookie once he placed her down in his bed, under the covers, I held my hand out for him, placing the duffle bag on the floor and whilst he took my hand I led him over towards the couch just across from the bed. "I do not think this was a wise choice, bringing her here – yes wise for protection, but not wise once Sookie wakes up, she will _not _be happy Eric" I smiled briefly, letting him understand I was behind him in what he wanted to do, within range of course; but Sookie wasn't a kept woman, she had made that clear and with these steps Eric took he was concealing her in such a way that it was undeniable to others to seem so.

"I know" he replied, glancing over at Sookie who stirred shifting her weight onto her side,

"You care for her" I managed to choke the words out, and I was pretty sure Eric caught that,

"No" he spoke. He lied. He didn't want to admit such a thing, to Eric emotion was failure, and it was weakness in the eyes of his enemies; but most importantly in his own eyes.

"My child, there is nothing to be ashamed about, love is a powerful thing, it is wonderful; embrace it" I lifted his face with my hands starring into those blue eyes I missed,

"I do not Godric; I have only ever cared for you. You gave me life, you gave me myself" Eric smiled, "I owe you everything, I just…I," he sighed and I could feel the uneasiness in him, so I sent him a wave of calmness, and he continued, "I just do not enjoy seeing her put in such a position where Compton valued her as nothing to just pass her off, unwillingly to the Queen, who could hardly care any less…she is special, I have tasted it in her blood, something _amazing _will become of her, and I'd rather her be mine and that something special benefit me than others." He stopped before continuing as I remained silent, "yes – it is selfish, but I am selfish, however I will look after her, whatever she may need or want I will give, I will please her before myself, I will protect her, I will be her master and soon after her maker"

"Eric, she needs your heart" I leaned back watching him, his face within mere seconds had changed from emotion to emotion,

"I cannot give her something which is impossible Godric you and I both know this, I have been alive for a thousand years, I do not love, I cannot love, I am incapable of this, and Sookie knows this as well." He finished before he stood up taking a bottle of TruBlood, taking the bottle he offered me I simply smiled before I wondered what my next move would be. I needed to keep Eric safe, and to do this I needed Sookie safe – The Queen, The Were's…someone wanted Sookie dead; dead or taken; I would not let my child's love be taken from him. I would make sure of this; even if Eric denied the bond they shared regardless of the blood bond they were in the process of completing, I was _going _to make sure Eric knew how he felt for her.

"We have not spent a night together in a while" Eric spoke, ending the comforting silence which surrounded us. I raised an eyebrow, "together-_together_" Eric finished. I chuckled lightly nodding at this,

"Yes, it has been a…while has it not? Have you missed it my child?" I asked curiously wondering if indeed he missed the closeness we shared many centuries ago, he was my child, but at times he was also comfort and my lover. He nodded once and I nodded in return.

"Soon my child, we have many nights ahead of us, years to come, however we need to discuss Sookie, The Queen, and the attack which has happened today, we need to figure out what step to take next, what route to go down, which road will lead us to the answers we're seeking, we need to be tactful, and practical. We need to think ahead of ourselves, our situation and all round out-side of the box." I sighed deeply, "and of course Sookie's gift – we need to figure out what is happening with that, it seems to be expanding – and growing" I saw Eric's perplexed expression and I couldn't help but let a low chuckle escape,

"Will my blood-bond be enough?" Eric added quietly, and I gazed up at him, placing the TruBlood bottle besides them on the table, "I mean…why didn't you forge the bond with her? You're stronger, older, wiser, a very well respected Sheriff, why didn't you stop me?"

"Why should I have? You offered, she accepted, it was not my place to intervene my child"

"But you are my maker, she would be that much more protected with you as her blood bonded, no one would dare to touch her, with me…maybe – maybe not"

"Eric…" I decided to intervene in his one sided discussion with himself,

"I am your maker, your blood bonded is mine is many ways too, if harm comes to your blood bonded, you will be in harm, meaning I will kill anyone who touches either of you, any unnecessary infatuation anyone seems to have with your Sookie…"

"our Sookie" he cut in smiling,

"will have my wrath to face if they do not follow the correct code of behaviour to do with blood bonds" I smiled briefly and Eric smiled back, seeming to relax I rose hearing Pam,

"I will tend to her, and the arrangements which need to finalized before Sookie awakes, you stay here with your soon to be bonded, and rest I will be back shortly my child" Eric rose nodding and before I left I turned to Eric,

"you will not share her am I right?"

"yes – never"

"you will not bore of her?"

"never Godric"

"that's all I needed to hear, now enjoy your time alone and rest well my child I will be in the bedroom you have set up for me" I left without another word, catching a glimpse of my child's child before we went on our way to set up everything.

**ERIC POV**

Watching Godric leave after the discussion we just had, I was sure I had done the right thing – that we had both done the right thing telling Sookie why Bill had turned up in Bon Temps; I should have done much more research on him, I knew he had some ties to the Queen however if I knew the _real _reason he returned back home rather than that story he had told us, I wondered if I would have even cared in the beginning? I lay down besides Sookie, on my side as I watched her sleep peacefully. She breathed in and her chest rose lightly, she breathed out and her chest fell, her lips were pouted; I realized this was the way she slept. I remember the first time I had seen her, everything I had felt within those crucial hours she was at my bar;

_-flashback-_

I sat upon the throne in the far left side of my bar, up on the stage – I am Sheriff, there is no reason for me to be sat upon the floor with these vermin. I let my eyes flicker up to the clock, these were one of those nights I showed myself out front instead of in my office tending to business, utterly bored of out my mind; these pathetic fang bangers were practically throwing themselves at me…one sat just across to me, her eyes occasionally glancing over in my direction. Cutting my eyes, I averted my attention to my child Pam, she seemed utterly bored just like me, I sent a wave of excitement through her, and I could see clearly her fangs were extended now and her eyes met mine, I winked, and to my surprise she scowled back at me, turning to make her way towards the door.

My child was very respectful, she knew what lines not to cross which made it much easier; our relationship was easy, of course no sex was involved between us, not after the first century I had changed her.

"Bill, I haven't seen you in a while…" I heard Pam clearly – her tone seemed not all that interested in anything he had to say back yet I kept my attention diverted elsewhere, Bill had recently returned back to his residence in Bon Temps – I didn't take to him, too much of an asshole in my opinion, drinking that bottled synthetic blood; who would in their right mind choose synthetic blood over real blood?

"I'm mainstreaming" he replied just as dryly,

"Good for you" Pam added, I held back the smile "who's the doll?" she continued and my eyes scanned through the room until I saw Pam, Bill and…

"Pam this is Sookie, Sookie this is Pam" he continued,

_Sookie? What an unusual name never in my thousand years have I ever come across a Sookie_ I let my eyes trail over her, she was a vision, blonde – like me, blue eyed.

"pleased to meet you" she replied excitedly extending her hand out which Pam stood there watching her, Bill shook his head and I leaned back into the wood studying her.

"Can I see your ID?" I let my gaze drop elsewhere, to the bar, back across the room at the dancers, these blood bags who were dying for my attention to be on them; however my attention regularly diverted back to Sookie. She and Bill decided to ask my bartender Long Shadow some questions, I rolled my eyes at the pathetic attempt, she was so lively, so…full of blood, and my fangs inched down at the thought of sinking my teeth into her.

"Have you seen her?" Pam appeared by my side,

"Who?"

"The girl with Bill…" she whispered kneeling besides me, I let my fingers clasp together, my elbows resting on the chair arms,

"no, now go tend to the queue until I call upon you my child"

"yes master" and with that she left me alone,

"who's that?" I heard her speak again, I was fairly certain she was referring to me, of course who wouldn't have noticed me? A pathetic man kneeled before me, and his hand touched my knee, I did not enjoy being touched, so with a mere flick of my leg I sent him crashing into a table across the room, a wound instantly formed on the side of his forehead.

_Pathetic blood bag, touching me, I gave him no right to do so, so he will pay._

Pam was back at my side within a second after I called her through our bond,

"Would you like me to call them here Master? Her eyes are on you, Sookie Stackhouse" she whispered playfully in my ear before standing upright I turned, facing her, my face now completely visible with her, they were discussing me;

_well done Bill, yes I am going to summon you, and take precious Sookie for myself._

Raising my hand, I let my fingers move back and forth summoning them both to join me, she should be pleased to meet my standards, he approached holding her hand and I watched her intently, studying the way she moved, so gracefully, and elegantly. Her dress was perfection on her, it hung to each curve, her breasts were enhanced, they were beautiful, my fangs inched down again and I pushed them back in, what I wouldn't do to have a taste of her, she was a sight for sore eyes.

"Bill Compton…it has been a while" I spoke casually,

"Yes well…I've been…"

"Mainstreaming" I cut in, smiling briefly at his ignorance. "I heard" I added nodding, and I could feel Pam's slight rise in enthusiasm. I cut my eyes from him, to Sookie

"I see that is going well for you" I added whilst I let my eyes rake over her body,

"uh yes of course – uh Eric this is my friend…" Bill cut in, his voice was shaky

"Sookie Stackhouse" I added in,

"How do you know my name?" she spoke out,

_feisty, and upfront, that'll get you hurt my dear especially within us vampires._

"I never forget a pretty face…you're in my vault" Pam smirked to my delight and I let my fingertips lightly bounce on the arm of this.

_In mine too Miss Stackhouse, not bonded, still a virgin, my my Billy boy you are lacking – very slow, I will make her mine, soon enough, she will be mine, I will be the one she will yield to._

"great, that's just…great" she blurted out, "it's nice to meet you"

"well aren't you sweet" I replied,

"not really" she replied hastily to be stopped by Bill, I glanced up at him, good, control her for now, she will not speak to me in such a way, I should drain her now.

"hon ännu inte är gällande, på något sätt, kanske hon kommer att vara ett barn, du skulle inte vara svartsjuk kommer du?" (she is not yet claimed, in any way, perhaps she will be another child, you wouldn't mind would you?) I let my gaze move up to Pam's

"ingen mästare" (no master) Pam replied almost instantly, her smile was brief but genuine. After almost a few minutes of useless chatter, her asking me questions about two pathetic fang bangers, Pam answered too – my very obedient she decided she was through with me, oh how wrong could you be Sookie,

"I'm not finished with you yet" I spoke clearly and darkly, "please…sit" I added much lighter, indicating the seat besides me, with my crooked smile and as she complied I smiled inwardly. _That's a good pet _I thought pleased.  
"So Bill…" I spoke yet my eyes followed her, "are you quite attached to your friend?"  
"she is mine" he almost growled and I sighed quietly to myself,  
"yes I am his" Sookie replied. _Lies all lies, you have laid no claim upon her, she is not bonded, nor has she been fucked._  
"Well…what a pity, for me" I added sourly, before my gaze dropped down from her face to her neck, to her breasts. I involuntarily licked my lips; _you will be mine soon, very soon. _

_-end of flashback-_

By this point while my mind was elsewhere recapturing that first time I laid my eyes upon her, I had written my note and placed it besides her, on the bed side table. I let my eyes wander down to Sookie, I saw her stir, and shift to face me, her golden curls fell over her face, her lips were curled up into a soft smile, and she sighed happily, before uttering my name. _Mine, you will be mine; you will yield to me my pet. _I laid down besides her stripping myself down into my silk black boxers before I lay underneath the Egyptian cotton covers, taking in her sweet scent I felt my fangs extend, "so good…all mine" I whispered quietly into her ear and she groaned,

"Eric" she breathed out, I didn't respond knowing she was still deep in unconsciousness. _Dreaming of me, I wish I could see, oh Sookie the real deal will be so much better than any dreams._ I let myself smirk as I succumb to death, only until nightfall.


	10. Hate or Love?

_enjoy this chapter, any criticism, idea's or anything of the sort will be taken into consideration if you'd like to write them in while you review :)  
READ & REVIEW PLEASE? AND AS ALWAYS ENJOY!!_

**

* * *

SOOKIE POV**

I couldn't help but notice how awake and new I felt, sitting up I wriggled my toes before yawning quietly and opening my eyes. _This is not my room. _Looking around I noticed Eric lying besides me, completely still – of course he wouldn't be up till later that night, screaming aloud in frustration, and smacking my fist down onto his chest – which in all honesty hurt me much more than it did him, I sighed slipping out from underneath the covers to notice a note propped up on the bedside table addressed to me in Eric's elegant script.

Taking it in between my hands I stood up pacing up and down the room staring at Eric all the while,

"if you've kidnapped me Eric you can shove everything up you, no blood bonds, no nothing, very stupid mistake for you to make" I spoke out loud, not that he would be hearing any time soon. Before unfolding the paper I took a deep breath;

_Sookie;_

_Read this through thoroughly and do not attempt anything stupid. I brought you here – to my house because in all honesty it is the safest place for you to be right now without my supervision; only I, Godric and Pam knows the location to this house. Godric is asleep in the bedroom next door, Pam is at home I believe unless she stayed and I am well…half naked in bed with you. Oh Sookie you looked like an angel sleeping, especially when you were moaning my name, but my pet I will be discussing that matter with you further. You are to remain inside until I am awake._

Crumpling the paper in my hand I glared back over at Eric,

"like hell I'm going to remain here" I sighed hastily making my way outside of the bedroom into a long dark hall, turning around I continued my path, until I came to a staircase which I went up slowly, finding myself in yet another hall, this one was slightly brighter, I assumed only by the lights, not an inch of sunlight would get into this death trap. _Left or right, left or right…if only I could decide, well here goes nothing; Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers let him go. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe._ My finger landed by the right, so that was the path I continued down, passing various open and closed doors, I wondered to myself why on Earth would Eric have such a big place, it didn't seem like he needed much space, or so many rooms.

_YES FREEDOM _I danced on the spot before I picked up my pace running now towards a steel door which I was pretty sure was the exit I frowned noticing the note which was taped up attached to it.

_How did I know you'd be a bad girl? I think this calls for a punishment Sookie, I've specified I didn't want you leaving…yet you tried? Or are you reading this before? Well regardless you cannot leave, the door in front of you will only open once either it recognizes, Me, Godric or Pam, our hand prints, thumb prints, scans our face and even an added bonus of voice recognition which only opens once spoken in Swedish to. So my pet, wait until nightfall and please do not attempt anything stupid. _

"That A-hole!" I sighed slumping down against the door before I turned my attention to the other note I hadn't finished reading;

_You are to remain inside until I am awake, I have taken the liberty of bringing you a bag which is in my bedroom, your essentials such as shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, make-up, clothes and so forth will be found inside. I have had Pam buy a selection of food and drinks, so which ever suits your taste. Feel free to use my kitchen, my bathroom, and anything else your heart desires. You may look around, except my office not that you could get inside, but any other room feel free to snoop if you'd like. Also we have a lot to discuss, this new found power of yours, alongside the attack last night, and the Queen, I'll see you soon when I awake lover._

_Oh yes, PS (I hope it's called PS, I haven't written a note/letter in a while) We have two more mutual blood exchanges to do, and I am greatly looking forward to both, please be ready once I am awake. Have a great day my pet._

"Hah you wish Eric" I was speaking to myself – _lovely just great he's going to be the death of me. _I made my way back downstairs defeated.

After a good few hours passed I had made myself some pasta with grilled chicken and vegetables, had two glasses of orange juice, washed up, had a long relaxing bath, changed into a jeans mini skirt, and a simple white with stitched in cream and a soft pink colored cherry blossoms along the left side, brushed my hair and left it to dry naturally which now was down past my shoulders and curly, put on my make-up and decided to read.

Glancing up at the clock every now and again as I sat on the couch in Eric's bedroom waiting for him to rise, it was now 6.38pm and I had woken up around 1.23pm. I didn't look around as I didn't want to pry nor did I want to walk into anyone who was sleeping – regardless if they could hear me or not, I had to admit I was tempted a few times to get up from reading my book which was taken too, but I sat back down remembering Gran and how unhappy she would be if I snooped around in someone else's house.

"Hello pet" I felt Eric behind me instantly as I turned to see him on the bed but was greeted with emptiness until I felt his arms wind around my waist. I tried to pry myself out of his arms and I managed but I was sure it wasn't because of me, but more because he let me.

"Eric you know kidnapping is a serious crime right?"

"_kid_napping?" he quirked an eyebrow up, "I disagree with that term" he added taking a step away from the couch which was concealing him pretty well, my eyes fell from his face, and slowly trailed downwards.

He had those broad shoulders, muscular arms, very well defined pecks and abs any guy would kill for. My eyes continued on their way down, his stomach was flat, with an eight pack – of course. A prominent V of his bones combined with the muscle built on top dived down into his boxers which were where my eyes lingered on. His silk black boxers were loose on him, yet not too loose, I was so sure – positive that I could see the outline of his cock, pressing against the material, maybe straining?

I could see each muscle in his arm perfectly defined, where each muscle ripped before, another new layer of muscle formed over, they were like mountains leading up to the Gods, but in this case Eric was the God, and he could _definitely _pass for one. I could feel the lust in me building with each second passing, I knew it was a bad idea and I tried…I tried so hard to look away and to replace the lust with anger but it was a lost cause. My eyes moved up slowly admiring each part of him again the fine blonde hairs which lightly shone in the lightening of the room. Finally I let out a sigh of relief as my eyes left his body and settled on his face, I thought it would be easier to gain back sense, to snap out of this little hypnotic trans I was in, but I couldn't have been more wrong if I tried.

My eyes met Eric's they were blue, the iciest brightest blue you could think of, just like the morning skies on a bright sunny day, you'd associate his eyes to be the eyes of a killer once you knew him, yet at this very moment they seemed so soft, so welcoming I smiled involuntarily, I let my gaze move to his hair, _blonde just like mine _It was such a soft blonde, like the Gods above carved each strand from a bark of wood, each one was perfect stuck in place, not a single hair out of place. His nose was straight and he had a slight little tip which when you studied him as closely as I was now it was pretty evident.

"Sookie?" I heard him speak, and within that moment it was like I'd heard an angel speak, silky smooth, his Swedish accent was prominent within that one word, my name – it seemed so foreign so different in my ears; yet it fit perfectly like the pieces in a puzzle would. I finally settled on his lips as the word 'yes?' barely escaped my mouth at an audible sound. I let my eyes slowly trace over the shape of them, they were full unlike most men's, fuller than Bill's yet they were masculine in their own sense, they seemed so hard, and strong; but from personal experience – as of last night I knew they weren't they were like the softest silk, flowing soft silk in the wind, he himself smelt of the woods, very musty, he had his own distinct smell – so very Eric – I giggled at the thought of the name of his scent 'So Very Eric' it would sell so fast I decided to myself.

"Sookie…" I heard him breathe my name out again and he took one step until he was up against me in the centre of the room, I could feel his arms around me, one hand resting on the small of my back as another trailed upwards, by his fingertips – of course the sensation of this, the cool hand and just Eric himself sent goose bumps rising all over me, he smiled a triumphant smile. He knew he was winning right at this moment and as much as I hated to admit it I knew he was too, I tried to think about how angry I was with him but it faltered and faded within seconds, I _wanted_ him at this very moment, I was _craving_ him. I saw him smile even brighter, I could have sworn I heard a low growl rumble throughout him, and as I took that second to blink I found myself lying on his bed, with Eric propped up on top of me. I gulped quietly, and I watched him watch how my neck moved taking down the excess liquid, his fangs inched down,

"Sookie…what are you thinking about?" he asked hoarsely his eyes trailing slowly down my body, I wriggled underneath him desperate from some kind of friction, my mind was screaming at me to stop, to slow done, to push him off – knowing I'd regret it sooner or later, my body on the other hand had a different idea, it was craving to be touched, to be pleased, and Eric could feel it inside of me I was sure with the blood we'd exchanged. And how right I was, his hand caressed over my thigh, moving down as he took my legs wrapping them around his waist one by one. I blushed at the sudden feeling of my French knickers feeling slightly wet, he stiffened for a moment and I watched him confused until he took a deep breath in, his mouth opened, his lips parted and I could see his fangs fully extended,

His lips so softly touched mine, gliding over them with such precision, such technique I let out a whimper in frustration desperate for him to kiss me, and he did; his lips tangled with mine, moving so slowly and so passionately, his tongue probed my lips, and I parted them instantly his tongue met mine and they danced, fought for domination in the sweetest way. Boy was he an amazing kisser, he had over a thousand years to perfect the art of kissing, and he did, he managed it perfectly. I let my own tongue out, to meet his fangs, the tip of it, circling around the sharp point, which enticed him as I received a groan from him

"Sookie yield to me lover, yield to me my pet" he purred into my ear, grazing his fangs delicately over my skin careful not to pierce straight through. My body screamed YES, my mind fought against it screaming NO, what was left? How could I decide? My heart? I looked up at Eric, and down his body, I could feel his cock pressing against my inner left thigh, my core aching for him, I looked up and for a moment his face softened, and he grinned that crooked smile I loved. _Hold on? Loved? No. not loved, enjoyed, liked, found cute. _I stiffened underneath him, _no I couldn't be in love with him, I didn't know him to be in love with him, I couldn't. He was incapable of love as he told me in Dallas, no Sookie no, tell yourself you don't, you despise him, say it to yourself, YOU DESPISE ERIC….no you love Eric, you despise Eric…you love Eric. _My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, the same two competing against one another, fighting to come out from the depths of this pool, fighting to survive, one was true Sookie knew this but she hoped and prayed it wasn't love.

"Sookie? Talk to me, let me hear your voice my pet, what are you thinking about?" he asked concerned all of a sudden as he must have noticed the lust seeping out from her.  
"Eric, I…I want you, I want this," I stuttered quietly "_so badly_" I chocked out the last two words, the tears spilled down my cheeks, and onto my hair and the bed, "but I can't give myself to you, I don't love you and you don't love me"  
"I will protect you Sookie from anything, everything and anyone; I will give you whatever your heart desires isn't that enough?"  
"Will you give me your heart in return for mine?"  
"I am incapable of love Sookie" and those were the words I needed to hear, I felt a flush of emotion through me. Rejection? Hurt? Anger? Whatever it was it wasn't pleasant and I nodded once before he was off me in one fluid moment.


	11. Fairies are real?

_read and review and enjoy!_

* * *

**SOOKIE POV**

Sluggishly I sat up, taking a few deep breaths before I heard a knock on the bedroom door, Eric walked over opening it and I saw both Godric and Pam standing by the door.

"My Child" Godric spoke,

"Master" Pam added, Eric nodded once and they both walked in, their eyes meeting mine before I tore my gaze away, I was pretty sure they all heard everything anyway, I stood up and walked towards the door,

"excuse me" I simply whispered attempting to walk by Eric blocked the doorway, my gaze immediately met his, my own heated angry expression was practically mirrored in his,

"where are you going?"

"to take a walk, am I not allowed that?" I hissed up at him,

"Låt henne gå" (let her go) Godric spoke and Eric moved to the side before I grabbed my duffle bag and headed out, unsure of exactly where to go seeing as I was pretty much locked inside.

I walked aimlessly down the familiar corridor, until I reached the kitchen; I dropped my bag onto the floor feeling like nothing. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a sip from it before I felt my solitude disturbed – non other than Eric himself. He walked in without a single word grabbing himself a TruBlood before he placed it in the microwave, I could feel his eyes on me, burning holes throughout me, but I maintained my cool and grabbed my bag with my water before I walked out without a single word said to him.

"Get changed into the outfit Pam has brought you, you will not go to Fangtasia in that" he spoke loudly behind me and I just continued my way back down to the bedroom where Godric and Pam were sitting discussing something.

"My Master seems to be in an unpleasant mood" Pam began, the corner of her lips curling up into a smile,

"Pam" Godric looked over and she nodded before standing up to leave.

"Sookie – I am sorry" Godric began and I merely looked up at him,

"sorry for?"

"for Eric's behaviour"

"don't apologize for him, I really do not want to hear it right now – I want to go home, I want to see my brother, I want to see Sam, and my friends, I want my Gran back" I chocked out the last sentence, "please just let me go home" I pleaded but he only stood watching me,

"that is for Eric to decide but I will have a talk with him now"

"I don't want to go to Fangtasia please if I have to stay here I don't want to go out" I added quietly before he smiled over at me and left me alone in Eric's bedroom.

I curled up on the couch with my eyes closed as I listened for any type of noise, maybe I could hear a car pass by, maybe the conversation being held although I severely doubted both; I was sure Eric's home was most likely in Shreveport, so I was at least an hour away from home, maybe even more. I sighed to myself wondering what I had gotten myself into, if I didn't feel the need to talk to Bill that night, to save him from the Rattrays but I did and everything had escalated from that point. I felt myself lifted off the couch, opening my eyes instantly I saw Eric; he seemed much pinker than before, I assumed he had finished his bottle of TruBlood.

"Godric has told me you'd rather stay inside tonight?" he asked as he turned to sit down himself and set me down on his lap, I only nodded. "Do you miss you friends?" I did – terribly. I nodded once again and his eyes left me to look around his bedroom.

"Well…how about you can talk to them? Let them know you're okay and ask for a week off of work just so we can sort everything out, from your power, to the bond, to the Queen and the Were's"

"I need the money Eric, I have bills to pay and taxes, and all sorts" I sighed deeply, I had taken off so many days from work already and I needed the tips to get by.

"I've paid off your house, your car, I've paid for all your bills in advance, a year's worth, and I have gravelled your drive-way, put up motion sensors, cameras and updated your security" Eric replied smiling,

"no Eric!" I was furious as I tried to pull myself away from him, he only wrapped himself even tighter around her, and she felt calm within seconds, "Eric, please take it back, it's just…it's just too much, I'm not a kept woman, I can't keep hiding here away from my life, my family and my friends" I looked up to meet his eyes, "please Eric, I've agreed to so much, just let me do this"

"Sookie, you must understand, as soon as we're bonded this will happen – whether or not you make me take it back, I've just sped up the process; I see you as my bonded already, and I am showing you that I will take care of you; I'm not going to force myself upon you for sex, you _will _yield to me lover, and then when you do you will yield each and every day begging for me to touch you, to please you, to hold you" he stopped as I raised an eyebrow,

"so what was earlier about?" I questioned,

"Sookie you were enjoying it just as much as me, you whimpered for my lips to be on yours, I could feel you the lust, the passion how much you craved me, and I took control of the opportunity you see, which I will every time I see one but I won't further it if you do not want it, like earlier." He finished and ran his hands through his hair. _I guess he was right, I mean he didn't necessarily force me into anything, I did want it just as much and I have to give him credit he did stop when I did._

"Alright Eric, but I want to go back to my life after this week, I want to leave I can't be cooped up all day, we can compromise"

"to a point – my word is law, now tell me what you propose" _arrogant pompous a-hole. _

"I will continue the blood bond, and accept the help if I can continue to work at Merlotte's as I do now"

"how many days is that?" he asked

"six days"

"no-make it three and then you can work for me for two days"

"for you?" I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"at Fangtasia, use your gift to see if there are any people selling V, drainers, under-aged people, under cover cops etc etc" he waved his hand about and I questioned it for a few minutes as we sat in silence debating with myself,

"fine I'll agree to that – Monday to Wednesday at Merlotte's, Thursday to Friday at Fangtasia" he nodded and I nodded.

"However when you work with me, you will wear the outfits I give you is that understood? We have a dress code and you will need to obide by the rules everyone else does" Eric cut in before me,

"fine, nothing too revealing or short, or that will make me look like those fang-bangers"

"never my pet – you will look like an angel" _here we go with my pet and my lover. _I shook my head at him,

"Oh yes I can date whomever I want" I added remembering the argument which Eric brought about with Quinn the previous day. I felt his stiffen and his hold tightened on me, his calm collected face was now full of rage, those icy blue eyes were hard like marbles.

"as my blood-bond you are not to kiss, touch or be touched or kissed by any man who isn't me is that understood?"

"you don't own me" I spat out finally managing to get out of his hold, "I'm not a possession Eric do you hear me?!" I yelled at him,

"do not raise your voice Sookie, you will follow my rules you are _mine_"

"shove it Eric, I'm not yours do you hear me?! I AM NOT YOURS" I hissed, slapping him across his cheek I pulled it back realizing I had done something I shouldn't have, "Eric" I whispered as he stood up taking a step towards me as I mirrored him except I went backwards, "I'm so-sorry I didn't me-" he lifted his hand up and I stopped talking immediately.

"Sookie you're pushing my buttons, I've been kind to you up till now, but if you cannot stop acting like a child, you refuse to follow my rules as you're my blood bonded you will be punished now"

"Eric please look I'm really sorry, please I don't – I'm sorry let's just complete the bond" I needed to take his mind off of the punishment, "It's just Eric if you won't love me the way I need to be I can't be with you I cannot give myself to someone who has no intention of giving themselves to me" he stood quietly watching me, I hoped he was deliberating it over in his mind,

"You'll still be fucking other girls, you'll still feed from them when we're bonded, why can't I? Why can't I have a relationship with another guy? Seeing as you refuse flat out to try with me"

"Sookie, do not" he took a step back and as he spoke I saw the fangs which were extended, I knew he was angry and to be honest I couldn't continue doing this to him if I wanted to live past tonight. Unhappily I swept my curls from my shoulder, exposing my neck my head turned away from him and I sighed,

"go on" I whispered, he hesitated and stood still watching me,

"what?"

"what do you mean what?"

"why are you exposing your neck to me?"

"for the blood bond?" I responded, my eyebrows at this point had furrowed down in confusion, he chuckled – I did not expect that. I felt my cheeks redden under his gaze and he took my hand leading me to his bed.

"Mutual blood exchange my pet" he sat down, lifting me easily until I sat on his lap straddling him, his eyes were on me, raking over my body the same way he does every time his eyes meet me. I should feel uneasy, but with Eric I felt protected in many ways despite his attitude to certain beliefs.

"my wrist and yours, no necks – I am not letting what happened last time happen again" I held my finger up pointing it at him, "okay Eric?" he only rolled his eyes and exhaled,

"fine fine, here" he bit into his wrist and held it out for me, I didn't move for a few seconds but then I clasped my hands around his arm, and brought my lips to his cool skin, licking up the blood which had dripped and latched on uneasily at first. I could hear him groan minutes into it, into my own skin as he drank from me, I'd have never thought drinking someone's blood – vampire or not would be such a turn-on, it happened each time; I felt the need for Eric, the need to satisfy him and myself. I pulled my mouth away from him, I felt _closer _to him, and I just assumed it was because of the second mutual blood exchange. He was still feeding from me and I slumped against him, pressing my forehead to his bare chest, I felt him withdraw his fangs and lick the wound his arms wound around me and held me against him; so this was comfort? That feeling of complete peace, and tranquillity washing over you and taking away all your troubles.

"you seem…content" he didn't ask but more or less told me.

"I am" I replied honestly and there was my crooked smile. "Sookie no more slapping me or it won't end well for you" he rose with me still attached to him like a leech, my legs were tightly wrapped around his waist now, my arms snaked around his neck and his arms held me by my waist.

"how so?" I asked

"you will see if you decide to fall out of line Sookie, and you will not let any other man touch you, because I will kill him and then you will be held here against your will, no friends, no Jason, nothing besides me – don't put yourself into a situation you won't be able to handle" he was serious, from the tone of his voice, to his face I could tell he wasn't saying it to frighten me, he was warning me. I didn't have an answer for that so I just remained silent as he continued through the hallway,

"did you look around?"

"nope" it was the truth.

"you didn't?" he looked at me, he didn't believe me.

"nope" I added again.

"really?" _Eric I'm going to hit you _I thought inwardly.

"yup" _Idiot._

"you tried to escape?" I hesitated and nodded unable to swallow the lump in my throat,

"tisk tisk _my_ pet" he chuckled nuzzling his face into my neck, which made me shiver, "I should punish you but seeing as you weren't so nosey I guess I'll let it even us out, however you should look around would you like to?"

"yeah, sure" I smiled softly and he dropped me onto the floor lightly, holding his hand out for me. I was startled, and I was pretty sure the look of shock spread across my face, it was a gesture close to my heart and I smiled up at him, it was a human gesture; one which took me by surprise, I lifted my hand to meet his and his cold fingers intertwined with mine.

"come with me my lover, we'll start after the discussion we have with Godric, then he'll leave and I'll show my house" he pulled me alongside him.

After the discussion about the Were's and the Queen, the matter had come to me and my gift; it was an hour long discussion, how it came about, why, was there danger around, how did it escalate so quickly.

"Eric…when you tasted Sookie what did you think?" Godric spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"She tasted exquisite…by far the sweetest most satisfying blood in all my years" I looked at him and from the corner of his eye he was watching me, his lips twitched fighting a smile and he winked as I blushed looking down.

"Do you know why?" I had a feeling Godric knew, Eric shook his head.

"She is part Fae my child" _part Fae? Fae what the hell is Fae?_

"How? How…are you?"

"I've tasted one before, a long while ago, but I never thought I'd meet a Fairy who wasn't full, Sookie is maybe a sixth, or an eighth, not much but enough combined with our blood" Godric continued and I sat there perplexed.

"I was thinking with her drinking from me it might have unlocked the power inside of her, tapped into it and given her the strength to do what she did back in Dallas, and then here last night. Now with your blood I'm sure more will happen. But no one can find out she is part Fae, or we will have a war on our hands every vampire will want her Eric"

"Hold on wait, I'm a _Fairy?_" I asked, leaning forward as I brought my legs up to cross them underneath me.

"Time to secure the blood bond completely" I heard Eric's hoarse voice in my ear, he lifted me up with ease as I wriggled in protest, "Sookie, do not make me restrain you" he groaned and I looked back at Godric who shook his head, his boyish smile now showing,

"Fairies to us are like crack to you humans Sookie, you're addicting and now Eric will be so much more addicted, be careful with her Eric" he warned him, Eric nodded once.

"Master will you go to Fangtasia tonight with Pam and make sure everything is in order, I would like some time with my Sookie tonight" Eric nuzzled his face in my hair, and I could feel his cold breath against my scalp, without thinking about what I was doing I found myself kissing the crook of Eric's neck, he groaned and I sighed contently, closing my eyes.

"Of course my child you enjoy your night with you bonded, Sookie I will see you tomorrow" and without another word Godric had left me and Eric alone.

"Sookie…" I gulped wondering what was coming next, "close your eyes for me, I want to take you somewhere" I watched him with an apprehensive look on my face, "my lover are you afraid?" I nodded and looked down at the floor, but as he left his house he pulled me closer before he lifted off the ground and began flying through the midnight black sky. "I will protect you my pet, just relax, no harm will come to you with me around" he spoke quietly. I was scared, but there were two reasons; one – of course the obvious because I had no idea where we were going exactly. And two because I was beginning to trust Eric, and I shouldn't; I knew he would protect me, but I needed more, and with this bond I only found myself wishing he would open up. I was going to make sure I'd talk with Godric, explain it to him, and if it was the last thing I'd do I'd make sure Eric would open up; I would make the effort to learn about him, learn as much as I could…maybe then he'd open up to me and give me the relationship I wanted; if he thought he was going to take my body, my innocence, my heart, my soul, my mind and every other thing I would offer to him and expect nothing in return; especially his heart he was mistaken, and a bigger fool than I thought.


	12. A Somebody

_I'm so sorry for the late update - my laptop decided to crash and just keep crashing and freezing every time I attempted to write, I lost my previous chapter, so this one had to be written again ): I am sorry if it isn't as great or not what you expected or not to your liking I just wanted to make sure I got something out, and I'm trying to fix my laptop it seems fine atm but if I don't update within the next 2 days then that will be the reason why._  
_Once again read & review, and as always I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

**ERIC POV**

She was a fairy? Since when did Godric know? So I was right when I felt like there was something about her, something _different _something _unique. _I had plans of keeping her for a while, fucking feeding, and soon after once I changed her into my child she would be bound to me in such a way Pam wasn't. I had once spoken about this with Godric, there were two ways in creating a child, either way would create an unbreakable bond, but if you took the time to blood bond yourself to your child, and then let the change take place the bond would be all that much stronger – a bonded child would be yours to do with, they will live for you, and that was what Sookie was going to do…live for me and me only. I held onto her tightly, and kept her snuggled up to my chest, smiling evilly at the thought of keeping her as mine forever. Yes it was very selfish of me, but what could I say? I get what I want, and as Sookie is something I want I will make her all mine.

I knew the air up high was brisk, and colder not to mention I was ice cold myself and she began shivering in my arms, her teeth chattering.

"Sookie, here, wrap yourself in my jacket" I slipped it out from my arms and helped her into it.

"thank you Eric" she whispered, I fought the smile which was trying to win over but I won and kept myself collected.

"Eric…" Sookie whispered

"yes my pet?"

"I…um, I want to know – um, about this fairy thing" she continued gazing down at her lap shyly, I chuckled expecting as much,

"of course lover you tell me what you'd like to know and I shall explain it to you the best I can – as much as I know that is you fairies, you keep to yourselves, we don't mix well you see" I stated quite obviously,

"but, why is that?" I could feel that she was genuinely curious and seemed at ease with me.

"close your eyes, relax and I'll explain everything" she complied without hesitation and I grinned _that's my pet._ "Fairies are magical creatures, I believe they have their own realm which they live in, Fairies in the eyes of humans, Weres, Shifter's and other Supe's have the same effect on each, Fairies are extremely beautiful, there is this light to them, this wow-factor as you human's would say, however to us Vampires, it is different" and it was. "For us, you're all so addicting, a fairy amongst a vampire is a dangerous thing, the scent of the fairy, the smell of his or her blood is enough to send us into a frenzy, a dangerous blood lust."

She shifted in my arms and I noticed she was chewing on her lower lip,

"So Fairies are nice?"

"On the contrary Sookie, Fairies are evil and conniving and can be very very dangerous, their magic is nothing we've never seen, they'll protect themselves like we'll protect our kind."

"Oh…alright……" there was a long awkward pause and I was thankful for when she continued. "So is that why you wanted me in the beginning when I came to Fangtasia with…" she cut herself short of his name, and I was more than happy she did or my mood would have definitely been ruined.

"Honestly? Do you want to know the answer to that Sookie?" I saw her gulp and I continued flying,

"I think so, tell me" she nodded and if her eyes were open I had a feeling she'd have a determined look on her face, determined to know.

"I thought you were a sight for sore eyes Sookie, you were a breath of fresh air" _fuck fuck why am I telling her that? Shit fuck idiot, shoulda said you wanted to fuck her brains out._ I looked down to see her eyes, she looked shocked? Felt shocked, amazed?

"eyes" I glared down at her and she shut them immediately, pressing them tightly together,

"sorry sorry" she apologized over and over, which I couldn't help but chuckle at her childishness, her eyes were now covered with her palms.

"it's okay, it's a secret – which is why I wanted your eyes closed you can open them if you'd like to ruin it of course"

"no no no no" she slowly began chanting in a song, and as much as I hated to admit I was enjoying the sound of her voice, I wanted my lips on hers for now, so I seized the opportunity.

I let my lips meet hers, the warm contrast against my cold skin felt amazing; Sookie's lips against my own were much different than any other blood bag that had the privileged of kissing me. I heard her groan against me, shifting herself so her lips met mine properly. I let my tongue graze across her lower lip, I wanted desperately to fuck her, to claim her as mine but she was being so difficult.

"Eric, please" I heard her and I pulled back defeated yet again, my cock was straining against my black tracksuit bottom,

"fine" I spoke quietly and held her to me, _soon you will yield to me Sookie, you will be mine, you will beg for me. _I let myself land slowly, happy with the location I picked,

"my lover, I want you to open your eyes very slowly" I eased down slowly onto the rock, letting my legs dangle off the edge as I held her to me, sitting on me, and as I saw her eyes open, her expression changed.

**SOOKIE POV**

Okay so maybe I should have put up a fight when Eric decided to complete the blood bond and take me on a journey only God knows where but as soon as I saw the view in front of me, I forgave him instantly. The sun had set an hour or two ago I wasn't sure of the time, but the sky was dark, Twilight to be exact, a dark blue and streaks of black running through it giving such an effect, a magical effect I smiled widely. We were high up from everyone, on a mountain, a few miles from a town which I only assumed maybe was Shreveport.

"it's beautiful" and it was, the sky was flecked with white stars up above, shining and illuminating the night whilst the crescent shaped moon hung there in between the sheets of midnight blue and black; the main source of a light.

"it is" Eric replied and I leaned back into him, resting my head lightly on top of his shoulder watching him.

"why did you bring me here then Eric?" I couldn't help but wonder, this side of Eric was something else entirely, I have no doubt in my mind no one saw this Eric, no one knew this Eric existed but I did – a softer, caring Eric did exist – maybe there was hope for _us_.

"I thought you'd enjoy it, was I wrong?" I shook my head viciously and groaned as I felt the pain in my neck, Eric rolled his eyes and looked away from me to the view, and I followed, "and also to complete the bond" I heard his mobile and he shifted slightly to pick it up as I lost myself in my own thoughts swinging my legs back and forth off the mountain side.

_Was Godric right? Does Eric love me? Could he love me? Could it work? I've only ever had one boyfriend a steady boyfriend who was Bill, but looking back he was sent to seduce me so would I even count that as a relationship? I'm such a fool at times, so naïve and stupid. How could I believe someone like Bill or even Eric for that matter could love me, a waitress, with no college or university degree, a disabled waitress nonetheless? How could I be such a fool? Eric could have any person he wants, any one in the world and he wants to bond with me, why? Is it my Fairy blood? I don't even know everything I know bits here and there, he wouldn't explain much to me, maybe I can ask Godric? He knew what I was. Should I trust Eric? He will keep me safe from Sophie-Anne won't he? Maybe he'll give me to her when he's had enough of me; I knew this was a bad idea, I'm damaged good's no one could possibly love me, I'm destined to be alone. I'm a nobody; a nothing._

It all hit Sookie like a ton of bricks, the life she knew wasn't the life she had, her life wasn't a life at all, it was just a living, no husband, only a brother as family, no children, no degree's, absolutely nothing.

"SOOKIE" I glanced up at Eric who had a worried look on his face, "what's wrong?" he growled, I shook my head trying to rid the thoughts from my mind,

"nothing" I lied. And what a bad liar I was, I needed to work on it, he looked at me with that 'do you expect me to believe you're fine look?' and I gulped dropping my eyes to my hands which I nervously was playing with.

"Explain now Sookie, this is not the time or place for you to disobey me…now do as told and tell me what has got you so upset" he ordered simply, not a tone of 'nicer Eric' anywhere in sight. In the depths of my heart, I don't think Eric knew how to love, or how to care. I honestly didn't believe it, so was that now my task? To rid him of all his evil, and darkness?

"I just…it's nothing Eric, just Gran" I lied again, maybe slightly better.

"the truth Sookie, I can feel you, I know when you're lying" he spoke again, very irritated and I nodded. I guess there was no way out of it now.

"I just," I took a deep breath, "I'manobodyanothingEric" I mumbled out all too quickly, glancing up at his face I saw how hard and rigid it was. Now – there was absolutely _no _sight of the Eric I knew, good or bad.

"repeat that" Eric ordered through his clenched teeth, and I shook my head vigorously scared that if I continued I would be headless.

He gripped my arms tightly, with such force I was sure he was stopping the blood flow through, I winced and he turned me easily to face him, as I was now straddling Eric and my back was to the sky, "repeat it" was all he spoke.

"I'm a nobody and a nothing" I whispered as quietly as possible, unable to hold back the tears from the pain he was causing I let them fall and he loosened his grip,

"Sookie if you were nothing do you honestly believe I'd waste my time?"

"Yeah but you only want me because of my Fae heritage, because I'm so addicting to you"

"Sookie" he growled, "I only found out tonight I had not a clue what you were, all I knew was that you were different and special, is that understood?" he growled and I nodded although I didn't believe it. "look up at me Sookie" I did and I felt his cold hands cup my face ever so lightly – a sweet, caring gesture; take note this is the more caring Eric now. He leaned closer, and as I closed my eyes expecting him to kiss my lips I was shocked when I felt his cool lips against my forehead, "you" my left cheek, "are" now my right cheek, "amazing" my nose (which I giggled to) "and" my left eyelid, "so" right eyelid "beautiful" and he finally landed on my lips as I drew a breath in, taking in that musky scent of Eric; my head was a whirlwind of Eric at that very moment.

I felt his soft lips, lips like silk cup over my upper lip, his fangs grazed over the skin there and I whimpered watching him, he was an expert at getting what he wanted how he wanted, and at this moment I desperately wanted him. Within seconds Eric had me pinned underneath him, his lips were curved up into that all too familiar smile I missed, that crooked smile that made me smile in return.

"Sookie" I heard him breathe out my name as he nuzzled his face into my neck, I could hear him growling quietly and I whimpered unable to form a coherent sentence, "time to complete the blood bond Sookie" I gulped and let my lips part looking up at him – that was _so _not what I expected to hear. I was certain he would ask for me to yield to him.

"I want to feed from you Sookie, from your breasts – it'll be an amazing-"

"no Eric" I managed to speak out and he sighed rolling his eyes, "fine but we do need to complete the blood bond tonight" I wondered why exactly tonight.

"why tonight?"

"well while you were lost in your own little world, seeing as it's only 10pm I received news from both Pam and Godric, Andre is on his way here to Shreveport to Fangtasia to see you, seeing as Bill failed to return you to Sophie-Anne she has sent her own blood-bonded child to retrieve you, he will be here shortly at 1am which is why we need to hurry and complete the bond my pet"

"Eric" my voice was practically dripping with worry; if that wasn't enough evidence I was sure he could feel how terrified I was.

"Sookie I will protect you, you are mine, but you will need to obey what I say and what I do, but I will explain that after now bite into my neck and feed and I will in return and then we will return to home, dress into appropriate attire and I will fill you in as we make our way to Fangtasia." I nodded once and I felt him pick me up easily like I was a bag of feathers, "Sookie please believe me, I will protect you, you are _my _bonded my pet, all mine no one will do any harm to you not ever again." I smiled softly up at him, leaning up and I pressed my lips to his cheek,

"thank you Eric, I appreciate what you're willing to go through for me, it mean's so much, more than you could ever possibly imagine" and it did, I never had anyone so willing to look after me regardless if it was for their benefit or not, not my beloved Gran, parents, Jason or any other person in my life.

"Now my lover" I glared up at Eric and he just smiled that crooked smile, "sooner or later you will give in to me" I nodded and rolled my eyes sarcastically, "time to complete the blood bond my Sookie"


	13. Words Can Hurt

_I got this out sooner than expected, I sat down and my laptop decided to cooperate with me :)  
As did my head no writers block = sooner update!!  
read&review, all reviews mean a lot to me  
and as always ENJOY_

* * *

**ERIC POV**

She tasted amazing, there was no doubt about it, the most exquisite taste I'd come across in my thousand years of this immortal life. I could feel her all that much stronger, the connection was there, the definite connection – she was now mine; Sookie had no idea what-so-ever what she had gotten herself involved in, involved _with _but sooner or later she'd find out of course, but by then she would yield to me and would be mine in every sense of the word. I could still feel her warm velvet blood coursing through my veins, my body as I held her and we flew back in silence, she slipped in and out of sleep every so often so I allowed her until we reached my house. I looked down to see her, her lips were swollen and a darker shade of red, her cheeks were tinted a soft pink, she didn't look as pale as she did earlier, now with blood – my blood she looked healthier and more alive, then again I did too. Her rosy cheeks were a mirror of my own, except for our lips mine were licked clean of her blood, her addicting blood; hers on the other hand still had my blood smeared over them. She did look like an angel sleeping, her chest rose ever so lightly with each breath she took; my eyes lingered there for countless minutes before meeting with her lips again; her swollen lips.

We had kissed; and I didn't have to force her which was a change, a big change, after I spoke those last words to her, we both sat in silence as she shifted to face me with my help on my lap and I felt her lips on mine, moving so softly and so deeply like she was trying so desperately to convey something to me through the connection of our skin, I remember losing all control I had within that second and I pierced her lower lip and tongue with my fangs, sucking away at her blood. And again her reaction startled me, not pulling away instead gripping me and pulling me closer, moaning in pleasure at the sensation I was causing her. I then remember so clearly her pressing herself onto me, I was at this point lying down with Sookie pressed up against me, our lips met bloodily after we started the exchange, at one point I was sure I could taste my own blood coursing down my throat mixed with hers.

"Eric" I heard her moan my name and I smirked _finally the dreams are back I wonder what she's dreaming of now._

"Sookie" I whispered into her ear and I saw her smile I brushed my fingertips across her cheek and lifted them up almost within seconds. _Do not care, no one is worthy of such emotion, she is YOURS, yours to keep. She is for your enjoyment. _The monster inside me roared over and over, screaming in rage to just take her there and then to claim her as mine – but I knew better than that I knew better to never force myself onto a lady. My father had taught me well.

"Eric…ohhh…right there Eric harder please…mmm" Sookie twitched in my arms and I grinned,

"Sookie, my lover we're home, wake up my pet" I licked at her lips, licking off the remnants of my blood and she yawned her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at me. "Enjoy your dream my lover?"

"No" she stretched as I put her down onto her feet and she stomped her way inside, as I followed behind her through the hall,

"no?"

"yes…no"

"oh but lover I don't believe that" I was behind her instantly and she stopped walking, she was trapped and she knew it, I could feel the fear rising in her but there was also something small, excitement? Did this excite her? The possibility of me taking control of her excited her? _Interesting, very very interesting. _I grinned and pulled her back to me,

"Eric, it was a horrible dream, a nightmare" she lied feebly and I chuckled darkly in her ear, her head was slightly tilted back enough for me to see her eyes were closed and those swollen lips were parted, my height was an advantage in this situation.

"A nightmare? So you moaning my name, and telling me right there and to go harder, all those moans – especially moans that included my name" I whispered and I could feel her, that desire for me in her rising. I pulled away from her just as she turned in my arms and leaned up her lips just missed mine.

"come pet, we need to get ready, Fangtasia awaits us, your attire is in my bedroom" I smirked at her, her face was priceless, she felt rejected, maybe hurt? But it meant I was getting her right where I wanted her, into that position where soon she would be mine.

* * *

Slipping out of the Corvette I made my way around to Sookie who took my hand and I helped her out, she was silent all the drive over, since I did what she didn't expect I was certain she didn't want to be near me and I didn't need to feel her to know that. She looked gorgeous in that dress, good enough to eat; a white dress, with red lace across the bust, a red laced ribbon around her waist with ruby's down her back where the zip was. It was skin tight, and up to her mid thighs falling out like a gentle waterfall – I knew it would fit her perfectly as soon as I saw it and I had to see her in it. I wanted to fuck her there and then as she stood watching me, her white heels and white purse with there small red designed jewels and lace completed her outfit of course. As I led her inside through the front entrance I noticed many eyes of these pathetic fang bangers on her, and me of course. But what I didn't expect was the face that stood by my door.

"Compton" I greeted him pulling Sookie all that much closer, _oh Billy boy she is mine, all mine. _"We are quite busy tonight to have your charades ruin a great day we've had, so I'd advise you to go leave now"

Bill's face hardened, and Sookie's body tensed up, I sent those waves of calmness through her subtly so nothing was detected.

"I was sent by the Queen" he replied darkly,

"we already know that" Sookie cut in just as coldly, "remember? We found this out in Dallas, just how much of a man you really were" I sensed how heartbroken she was and at that moment I wanted to break him, to kill him there and then.

He held out his hand in attempt to hold her, and I instantly pulled her back to me,

"Watch it Compton, you will not address nor touch my blood bonded without my permission, what has the Queen sent you for?" I was in no way to put up with any nuisance tonight, I still needed to brief Sookie on what was acceptable and what wasn't in Andre's presence and now Bill was here.

"Sophie-Anne has sent me here to tell you that I am here to work in your Bar, not as a Bartender but with you, as a body-guard, I will oversee your work, budgets and I will be helping with Fangtasia's revenue and so forth" he smiled and I sighed, there wasn't much I could do now a direct order from the Queen was meant to be followed so I nodded once, and called Pam through the bond, she was besides me her head bowed,

"Master" she addressed me and I nodded curtly,

"keep Mr. Compton occupied, and please tell Godric to meet me in my office, when Andre is here you will bring him and Bill to my office is that understood?" she nodded and I turned my attention back to my bonded who was slightly turned facing me.

"Come my bonded" I took her by her hand before we slipped inside without a backward glance.

I let go of her hand and took my seat behind my desk as I pointed to the couch besides me for her to sit.

"With Andre present you are not to talk without being addressed this is essential Sookie, why? Because in our world you are merely a blood bag – yes you are my bonded meaning you are above those however below us vampires. When spoken to you will speak, you will always refer to me as Master, nothing else"

"Eric-" she began to protest and I slammed my hand down onto the desk,

"SOOKIE THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION. I've told you earlier while in the presence of other vampires, besides Godric and Pam you must remember these vital rules – I am a Sheriff I have a reputation to uphold, word that you disobey me will cause me my life and evidently yours when you are taken by someone else. This is for your protection do you understand that?" she nodded and I saw something roll down her cheek but she immediately wiped at it.

"Sookie do not cry I did not mean to shout but you must not disagree, Andre is not just any vampire Sookie, he is Sophie-Anne's _bonded _child." I wondered if she even understood what that meant, "Sophie-Anne and Andre are connected in a way we are but much stronger – she changed him soon after, he will do anything for her without a second thought, he will protect her at all costs and give his life for his Maker, kill her and he will avenge her death or fight until his own death, for Sophie-Anne to send Andre here is something very drastic, she has not done such a thing in hundreds of years – you Sookie are valued highly for your Telepathy my pet, and now with this gift of Telekinesis which we need to discuss soon if word was to spread about such talent the vampire world will be at each others heads, for you – to have ownership of you. My methods are nothing like what any other vampire's, they will force you into fucking, into everything regarding how you feel, me? I am trying not to Sookie but you need to obey me and follow the rules once it comes to our world, your rules your human laws mean nothing to me Sookie, I abide by the laws of my world the immortal world – but not completely otherwise Sookie I would have claimed you that night you walked into my bar my lover"

I saw her nod and I held out my hand which she stood up and walked towards placing her hand in my own, I pulled her slowly and signalled my lap with my eyes which she smiled and sat down on.

"Sookie just…" _here goes nothing. _"just, please listen to me, Andre is here, and now its make or break, just relax, lean against me, if you're scared or worried squeeze my hand I will protect you"

"I know you will Er-Master" my eyes snapped up to meet hers and she smiled softly,

"Eric is fine for now"

"I know, I just need to adjust, otherwise it will be difficult for me" she added before pecking me lightly on the cheek as Godric made his way into my office, smiling at us, which made me smile to see him so happy. I stood up slowly as Sookie did too besides me, I could feel her and she was anxious. Pam walked in next, followed by Andre and then Bill. All four vampires stood watching me, and then I saw their eyes all move to Sookie, who took a deep breath and I felt her fingertips move from my shoulder, trailing down my arm which I had to admit was comforting me, and then I felt her hand slip in mine, interlacing her fingers in my own giving me a soft squeeze.

"Andre" I spoke walking towards him as Sookie followed quietly,

"Eric" he spoke glumly before turning his attention to Sookie, "Miss Sookie, how very nice to finally meet you" he added almost seductively and I growled quietly watching him,

"Watch your tone next to my blood-bond; remember what is allowed and what is not"

"The tales of your beauty were not exaggerated; you are indeed a sight for sore eyes, shame that you allowed yourself to be bonded to Eric however." I wondered what he was up to what his motive was, "or was it forced upon you Sookie? Because I have this feeling this wasn't what you wanted was it?" _Bastard! I should stake him now. Oh shit I never went over this with Sookie what now? _Sookie looked up at me and I blinked in approval,

"Andre it's very nice to meet you" Sookie smiled, "however this was what I wanted, nothing was forced upon me, as you can tell I am still a virgin, my Master and I are…taking thing's slowly, there is no need to rush anything or have anything done out of rash behaviour if both parties have the others consent to do so" I grinned and looked up at Andre whose face now was hard.

"And how do I know she is not glamoured? Or hasn't been given a life or death ultimatum to do and say as she is told" Andre asked briskly,

"Andre" Godric spoke aloud making his way besides me, "I have taught my child better than that, he is civilized and will not do such things I have told him is unacceptable"

"BUT HOW DO I KNOW THIS?" Andre shouted out, and I hissed extending my fangs.

"Master" I heard Sookie's voice and I refused to meet her gaze,

"yes my pet?" I heard her breathe out and I felt her warm fingertips graze over my cheek, before I looked down as did everyone else, she swept her hair to the side, exposing the side of her neck where I had just previously fed from,

"Master, will you feed from me? I wish everyone to see how this is my choice, not yours. My choice alone for you to feed and bind us further, just as earlier. Of course – if it's what you wish and want Master" I noticed the word 'master' came out strained but nonetheless I loved her calling me Master.

"Oh pet you are just amazing" I nuzzled my face into her neck, "however I will keep our feeding private, I know that is what you prefer, later will do my lover" I nipped at her neck and I felt her against me,

"are you sure?" she whispered as I let my lips brush over hers; I did want to feed from her, however I knew it wouldn't do well for me, she'd be heartbroken I'd take advantage; and right now I needed to be on her good side.

"yes lover, when we go home I will take up the offer of course while we lie in my bed, we shall have another mutual exchange, I know just how much you enjoy those" I saw her blush and she dropped her face her golden curls now concealing those red cheeks. I looked up to see Andre who was fuming.

"Very well" Andre added and took a seat as I led Sookie back to my desk and pulled her down onto my lap,

"oh you will be rewarded later Sookie" she looked back at me as I saw the others lost in conversation amongst themselves,

"rewarded?" I could feel her excitement and I added onto it, sending a wave of lust to her,

"mmm, maybe you will allow me to make you moan" I groaned into her ear as I let my hand rest on her thigh just underneath the hem of her dress, "I could always just use my hand and mouth, you would be in heaven" she blushed and she hid her face in my neck, her heart was now beating faster and at her own desire the level of want, desire and lust inside her had risen a considerable amount.

"Eric" she whined shyly and bit her tongue looking up at me and I kissed her forehead as a gesture that it was okay one slip up of tonight was fine however any more would call for her to be punished.

"_Soon my lover, you will be mine. Andre has just added fuel to the fire that he so stupidly let loose, I should be thanking him for pushing Sookie closer to me, closer into my bed, and my arms._

"My Queen will not be pleased, I was sent here to take Sookie back with me" Andre interrupted our moment and I felt Sookie flicker,

"well as you know very well my bonded is mine, she is not to be taken-"

"I know" Andre waved his hand and cut his eyes which made me want to shove my fist through his face I was so close to doing so until I felt Sookie brush her fingers over my hand,

"great, was that all?"

"no"

"no?"

"Sophie-Anne wants Sookie in New Orleans by next week, her gift…is needed; of course as she is your bonded you may escort her but you have no choice in the matter, is it final, a week from today Sophie-Anne will be expecting our dear Sookie in her presence" he smiled sadistically before letting his eyes move from me onto Sookie.

"And I must say you do look absolutely delectable in that dress" Andre added grinning.

I could have killed him there and then the smug bastard was literally undressing her with his eyes, Sookie shifted uncomfortably underneath my hold.

"Andre I'm warning you" he only laughed letting his head fall back; "I am not going to stand for this, watch your words and your eyes, Sookie is _mine_." Andre nodded and Sookie looked up at me,

"Master I'm thirsty" I smiled darkly down at her, "Gin and Tonic please" she battered her eyelashes and sent me a sarcastic smile which I couldn't help but chuckle to,

"Pam" I ordered and she slipped out returning with Sookie's drink within ten seconds.

As Sookie took a sip of her drink I returned my attention to Godric,

"You will be coming with us Master?"

"Of course I shall my Child if you want me there of course"

"Yes me and Sookie both would love for you to come with us isn't that right Sookie?"

"Oh Yes!" she was genuine and her smile was bright, "it would be great – just great if you would come with both me and my Master, and of course if it's okay I'd also love for Pam to come too" Sookie shot her a look which I saw and Pam smiled in return, before she winked. Before she turned to me, "please?" I had no idea what she was up to but I was happy she was close to both my Maker and my Child, I nodded in approval and I could feel both Pam and Sookie's excitement. _Hmmm I wonder if she has a crush on Pam? That is certainly not allowed, nor should she have those feelings for anyone but me, not Godric not Pam nobody…but maybe it won't be so bad, a threesome could be great, I know Pam favours the girls and she has made it quite obvious that Sookie is of her preference we both prefer Blondes as it is._

"Why do I smell somebody else's blood inside of Sookie? A very faint smell however it is there" Andre spoke, for the first time in seven minutes – I wondered why he was so quiet,

"She has my Makers blood inside of her, as does he" I spoke casually leaning back in my chair,

"Why?"

"Why not?" I countered, "Godric hadn't fed in months, and he was weak, before my bonding with Sookie I allowed her to feed off of him and for Godric of course to feed off of her"

"Yes my Child was very generous to spare me his child, I am thankful for his generosity" Godric chimed in and we exchanged an amused look between us. I could feel Sookie and how hurt she was now at that comment, I squeezed her hand lightly and she looked up at me, I shook my head very briefly and shrugged before I returned my gaze back to everyone else.

"Seeing as that was what you came for and now plans have been finalized and arranged, I am going to take my leave with my bonded we will be there next week, she is rather exhausted as you can see" I looked down at Sookie who understood completely and faked a yawn nodding up at me.

"Great, that will be all – do not be late she will expect you there no later than nine at night" and with that I carried Sookie out my eyes meeting Godric who followed me and I watched Bill whose face was still furious, I pressed my lips to Sookie's and walked out smiling to myself.


	14. A Fresh Start Ends Badly

**SOOKIE POV**

_I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, oh Eric you're so dead you a-hole. _As soon as we were outside, alone with Godric and Eric I couldn't control the anger that built up inside of me, and my hand moved up missing his face as he moved back, and grabbed a hold of my wrist. His eyes were like daggers and he was not amused, but then again neither was I.

"you arrogant son of a –" but before the last word left my mouth his lips came crashing down onto mine and I struggled to pull away and push him away I could only smell his scent, washing over me, I almost gave into him, almost gave into that small desire I had but I managed to think and as I heard Godric cough I sighed with relief as Eric let me go.

"you had no right to do that!" I was yelling at this point and Eric stood against his Corvette watching me amused, "I'm serious Eric, one; you made me call you Master, out of anything _Master, _do you have any idea how low I felt?" I tried desperately to keep the sad tone out of my voice but I didn't think I succeeded much, I saw Godric hold his hand out as he tried to take a hold of me to calm me down but I jerked away from him, fighting with myself and my eyes to not let the downpour of tears to begin. "I felt like trash Eric" I let that sentence come out softer and quieter. "And then what? You allowed Godric to feed on me? You might as well have just given me to Andre, who cares? Because you know what I don't think you do, not a single bit, you care about you Eric, you that's all" I jerked again as Eric gripped my wrist. "I don't want this I didn't sign up to be your _pet. _I'm a human being Eric, a human with feelings, a human who is fragile. I need you to count me as your equal"

"but you are not" he spoke cutting me halfway through my sentence,

"then how on Earth do you expect me to give myself to you? Give everything I have to you? Are you that conceited? That stupid?" I knew I was beginning to push the boundaries but at this moment I couldn't care less. "I didn't sign up to follow you, to just spread my legs and let you fuck and feed from me as you please. Do you even want me?"

"I already have you, you're mine Sookie, I own you"

"you what? Are you being serious? Do you believe you _own_ me?" I could see Pam out of the corner of my eye as she approached with Chow, their faces were identical masks of shock.

"yes I do" Eric replied dryly.

"Eric, you do not own me"

"On the contrary I do, you are _my _bonded, three mutual exchanges will last a lifetime, did I forget to mention that?" A lifetime?

"Until I die?" I could feel the anger rising in me again, and I was pretty sure Eric could also. I saw Bill outside alone, Andre must of left.

"Yes"

"Then I won't live long"

"SOOKIE COME HERE NOW" Eric hissed as I took a step back nearing the busy road. "I'M WARNING YOU, COME BACK HERE NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO GET YOU AND THEN YOU WILL BE PUNISHED" I shook my head and he took that step towards me, and then another but as he tried to take the next step he couldn't.

"SOOKIE!" I smiled, and as I concentrated harder, drawing up an invisible wall around me, with a 10 metre radius all around I saw the vampires pushing away from me. Their faces were all the same, Pam and Chow's resembled each other – shock spread across theirs, Godric and Bill had worried expressions, and Eric's was furious. His fangs were extended and he rose up and entered the area I was keeping myself in. "Sookie, come to me" he tried to move closer but he couldn't he was closer than anyone else now, but still around five metres away from me. I shook my head; the tears now fell freely from my eyes. "Please let me in I won't harm you" Eric was asking me? I shook my head again and he parted his lips retracting his fangs, "see? All gone just allow me in besides you, let's go talk somewhere alone" I thought about it for a second and I nodded slowly,

"if you talk to me as an equal, and we discuss everything again"

"fine now let down the guard Sookie" and I did I saw him approach me slowly,

"I want to talk here, everyone else can leave" I saw Eric breathe and he rolled his eyes waving his hand and I watched everyone leave one by one until we were left in the parking lot alone.

"Sookie –"

"No Eric listen to me for once" I walked up to him and he inclined his head slightly,

"Go ahead my pet"

"Enough with my pet, I feel like an animal Eric, please, just call me Sookie; I feel degraded Eric, if you want me to open up to you. You need to treat me better; you need to treat me as an equal."

"pet is a pet name" he countered,

"pick another" I added,

"fine lover it is"

"no"

"no?" he questioned crossing his arms across his chest,

"not infront of others"

"so what am I to call you then Sookie?"

"Sookie, my name is Sookie, so call me Sookie Eric"

"fine My Sookie whenever – wherever, and my lover when I feel like it when it is only us, acceptable?" I nodded, wondering why on earth Eric gave in so easily to the pet name, surely he would have put up a fight.

"However the rule before stands; you are mine, you will not offer yourself to anyone else, nobody is to touch you" he grinned,

"And what about you?" I knew it! I knew better than just to expect Eric to give in, but I wasn't going to give up; if he thought he could get away with sleeping with other girls he was so wrong.

"Me?"

"it wouldn't be fair if you're feeding from others, and especially fucking other girls now would it Eric if I am not allowed."

"I will do as I please" Eric growled,

"then I will do as I please too Eric, if you want me if you want me to give my virginity to you, my body and my heart you need to be faithful just like I will be, but it will take time, I need to trust you, I need to fall in love with you I won't just spread my legs for you because you're a vampire."

"how long will I wait?"

"how long will you continue being an asshole?" I smirked, and I heard a sharp intake of breath, Eric had me up against the wall and his breath tickled my nose as he breathed out,

"a what?" he asked seriously, however I felt like a noticed a small trace of humour in his voice.

"an asshole, treat me how I need to be treated, take me out, be mine and mine only, and I will do the same in return, and when the time comes I will give myself to you."

"what is it that you want Sookie?" he was frustrated and I could tell. I promised Godric I would give Eric a chance but I promised myself I'd give him a chance if he would be loyal and if he'd change his ways – if in the end he would love me.

Hesitating for a few moments I let my hands rest over both of his,

"what do you want?"

"you Sookie – I've wanted you since the first day I saw you in Fangtasia, you were different, you didn't belong with Bill you were always mine whether you believed it or not!" his voice seemed to rise as he continued on and I sighed shaking my head,

"then show me Eric, don't fuck anyone else, don't feed from anyone else, you have TruBlood. I might even let you feed from me, if you are loyal, if you show me you trust me, and I can trust you, and you don't treat me like a second class citizen."

"Dating? Is that what you want?" he asked me curiously.

"I want you to love me, because what you're asking of me is for me to love you for the rest of my life. Bill already broke my heart; did he ever even love me? I think he honestly didn't, and it hurts but I'm not going to fall harder-" _harder? Harder? Fall harder?_

"Fall harder?" Eric's blue hues lit up as he watched me,

"You know what I meant, I won't fall for you too not unless I know you're capable of loving me"

"But you already are Sookie, I can feel it in you, you're already falling for me"

"NO!" I protested and shoved him back sending him flying across the parking lot, it wasn't what I intended on doing and Eric knew all too well it was my gift combined with the sudden shock that resulted in him being catapulted across the parking lot however he managed to stop himself from hitting the wall, instead he shook his head watching me,

"Sookie, I can feel you remember? You're denying it, but you already do care for me, because of our bond"

"And you don't care for me?"

"I cannot I've told you this before" I nodded and turned on my heels,

"why can't I feel you?" I asked irritated, I felt him move closer, his presence grew stronger inside of me and at that second his arms were around me in a tight iron grip, but not enough to hurt me.

"Because I can block off my side of the bond, however you cannot" I nodded I should have guessed, nothing was equal amongst us both, I felt even smaller, and less important with Eric now.

"is there anyway to break this bond?" I asked hopefully,

"no" he replied moving away from me, I turned to catch his face for a second before he composed himself and I caught a hurt expression. _Good _I simply thought, he hurt me and continued to do so, he needed a taste of his own medicine and everybody else around him was either too scared or far too up his ass to even think about telling Eric the truth.

"Do you have a crush on Pam?" he spoke finally ending the silence in between us both and I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh, letting the vibrations run throughout my entire body,

"Pam? Eric I do not like girls" I chimed in rather amused and he nodded seeming relived. "I just thought it would be a nice gesture to bring her along, I'd rather have another female with me you see, all you men and your testosterone levels will just be torture" he chuckled before taking my hand and leading me to the Corvette.

* * *

I sighed once I slipped out of the dress, a dreadful sensation washed through me; I looked around wondering if this was what my life was going to be like. I'd grow old in this house, merely as a prisoner in some ways. Eric would continue to feed from me, fuck me and most likely others too. He would never be open, never trust me, I'd never be able to trust him and he'd never allow himself to love me the way he most likely could. I'd give myself to someone who was obsessed with my Fae heritage, not me but obsessed with the taste of my blood. But the thing that got to me most was Eric wouldn't be a normal boyfriend or a husband whatever you wanted to call it. I couldn't cook for him, I wouldn't wake up to have breakfast in bed with him, we'd never be able to marry legally and call ourselves husband and wife, we'd never be able to have children, those fair blonde haired, blue eyed little children running around in the house.

I made my through the hall in a long t-shirt, an old one of Jason's hearing the running water in the bathroom I ignored the feeling that Eric was in there naked, I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thoughts and I succeeded once Gran came to mind. I missed her, so much, she was my rock whether people saw it or not, she was my rock, my strength and my anchor. Making my way into the kitchen I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, giving it a quick wash underneath the water, and took a bite settling down onto the bar stool staring into the dimly lit hall. So we finally finished our discussion, I went over it in my head one last time. I could work in Merlotte's three nights a week, and two at Fangtasia. I was not allowed to flirt or physically be with any other guy except for Eric – and he couldn't feed off of anybody or fuck anybody. We both mutually agreed to after a long discussion for him to feed off of me, from five nights a week, to seven however he thought I'd accept that was beyond me to finally two nights.

I think I did pretty well in haggling with him. He was not allowed to ever call me his pet again which brought the biggest smile on my lips, and lover was to only be used in between us two, once nobody else was around to hear so. He would also try desperately to see me as his equal. After almost a half hour of crying he noticed just how upset I was with the matter and how much it hurt me deeply to be seen as nothing to him, except in the company of other vampires, especially ones so high up in the vampire hierarchy I was to be treated an inferior; however Eric to my surprise wouldn't let me sit besides him on the floor as he explained most vampires did. I was to either be seated either besides him or on his lap, nor would he feed on me in public or degrade me.

The funniest addition to all these was the last one he added, he would try to give the dating world a try, with me. He didn't necessarily know how to 'date' as he put it which wasn't much of a big shock. I explained it was were we'd go out, or stay in and just get to know each other. He agreed and our next date would be Monday Sunday night, before I started work the next day. I had to admit I was rather worried, I didn't know if it would be such a good or bad idea but it had to be better than just being nothing; sitting here day after day locked up like a prisoner. I stood up and made my way back down through the hall stopping by the first door I contemplated whether or not to open it, deciding against it I turned around to see Eric standing still in just a towel, which was wrapped around his waist; his upper body completely bare. I gulped looking up at him and he smiled running his hand through his hair flicking water droplets down onto me,

"enjoying the view?" he asked smugly as I wiped at my face rolling my eyes,

"yes I was until you showed up" I replied just as smugly,

"ha ha" I giggled and moved past him, continuing my way until I reached Eric's bedroom, grabbing my book I turned around to find him standing in my way again, he dropped his towel and my eyes immediately went up to cover my eyes,

"ERIC!" I stumbled back unaware of his shoe, tripping back onto the bed I kept my eyes closed hearing his chuckles as I slowly rose and I felt Eric's arms around me,

"ARE YOU DRESSED?" I guess my lack of one sense made my others heightened, so instead of talking as I would normally I began screaming,

"why are you yelling in my ear lover?"

"ARE YOU DRESSED?"

"I have my towel back on okay now open your eyes and let me show you around" I hesitated and opened them very slowly to see he had on his boxers only,

"towel?"

"would you prefer me in the towel?" he waggled his eyebrows and I sighed rolling my eyes, "yes well I thought you'd prefer clothes"

"and I do, so put some on come on hurry" I answered back, he turned on his heel and grabbed a shirt hanging from behind the door slipping it on I couldn't help but look at him, his muscles moved as he raised his arms, sliding on his shirt, and it clung to him perfectly, just enough to see the basic outline of his arm muscles, and his chest.

"come now p-lover" he corrected himself before I could get a word out where an argument was bound to happen.

**ERIC POV**

I wondered if I should even take her hand in mine, I decided against it and made my way slowly down the hall, reaching the first door on the left I pushed it open, switching the light on, I stepped aside to let her enter,

"my office" I simply stated and she nodded gazing around as she ventured further inside. I could feel how curious she was as she stared at the fish tank with the assortment of freshwater fish.

"Fish?"

"Yes, do you like them?"

"Yeah – that ones pretty" she pointed to the Glowlight Tetra,

"would you like one for yourself?" I asked her and she shook her head, "come on next room awaits, I think you will enjoy this one" I took her hand in mine, without thinking about how soft her skin felt in mine I continued down the hallway, the next door – our destination was on the right,

"close your eyes" I grinned and she raised her eyebrow but complied anyway, "two steps – here let me" I picked her up with ease and made my way down the small staircase,

"where are we going?" she asked shifting in my arms,

"to the lower floor, this is where I usually spend all my time" I answered her and she nodded her head in understanding before I let her back down onto her feet.

"There are six rooms down here, would you like to know what they are and you can go view which ever you want or would you like to see them one by one?"

"you tell me first" she grinned,

"Okay we have a pool, a cinema room, a gym, a living room which is hardly used, another office of mine, and a library" I heard her exhale and she opened the first door which she was in front of,

"gym room" I nodded at her assessment and she walked down the hall, she ventured further down and I watched her walk into the cinema room next, followed by the living room, my office, the pool and finally the library which she walked into the library. I was there within that second standing in the doorway watching her. The library had the biggest impact on her; she twirled around slowly, her eyes scanning the various bookshelves.

"Wow" this was the first time she spoke in thirteen minutes. Had I been counting? Did I miss her voice that much that I was beginning to count the minutes she was silent. I shook the thought from my head and appeared besides her.

"How many books do you have?"

"The last count I did I had a little over twenty thousand" she looked up at me her eyes widened,

"twenty thousand?"

"when you have the time I do books do come in handy Sookie, I enjoy reading, it gives me knowledge about so much that has happened, so much I was there through, what I wasn't there for, everything you could want to know about is most likely here in my library."

"oh really?" she swung around to face me, a smile formed on those plump lips of hers and she looked around, "books about astrology?"

"far left corner, it's labelled, astrology" I chuckled,

"The Civil War?" she asked and I pointed straight ahead to the collection labelled 'Civil War Books'

"you name one and I bet you I have them all" I grinned and she nodded,

"Finnish Civil War?"

"1918 and I was there" I winked and she gasped,

"really you were there?"

"yes, I was travelling back to Sweden my home, my beautiful home and I thought I'd pass through Finland see their civil war with my own eyes. I was a newly transformed vampire around these times, I was with Godric I believe."

She sat down onto the large ottoman sofa and she patted the seat besides her before I took the book from the shelf and sat down, "do you know why the Finnish Civil War started?"

"I was told it was because of the October Revolution" I leaned back and patted the book,

"well that was one factor of it, the main was the World War – the first of course, the collapse of the Russian Empire added fire to the February and October Revolution during 1917 which heightened until the war began amongst themselves."

"Wow – how did you learn about those?"

"Well being present at the time certainly helped" I chuckled "but also reading about it, living it in a word helped all that much more; it was an amazing time during the Wars; so much comradeship, so much patriotism, now? It is all about the wealth of a country, regardless of those still suffering in Wars, in poverty, in households were beatings are an every day part of their lives."

"Eric" I looked at her and she sighed, "you surprise me" she smiled, "in a good way though, I never knew you had this temperament about you."

"I'm cruel Sookie; there is not a single part of me which isn't cruel…"

"I don't think you're cruel at all" she added, "I think you just put on a show, I believe only Godric and Pam have seen the side to you that you're slowly showing me"

"Sookie" I began "you haven't seen cruel yet my lover" and she didn't, Sookie has not yet seen me angry; that day with the Were's had just gotten me started,

"Oh but you see that's where I'll agree but you're not an angry cruel person deep down you're---" my phone begun ringing and I glared down at the number. It was Fangtasia; most likely Pam with some story about a nuisance.

"Yes Pam?" I saw Sookie smile as she zipped her lips, locked it up and chucked away the imaginary key.

"Master they've taken Godric" was all I heard before the line went dead.


	15. Ultimatums

_sorry about the late update. I'm currently working on trying to get my other two fanfictions updated, along with a fourth new one which will be a Vampire Diaries one.  
Also I am in the process of signing up for college, and work so my life is slightly more busier than usual.  
But as always ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!  
read&review! ^-^_

* * *

The biggest guy whipped his hand across Pam's face; the sheer force of his backhand sent her flying through the air her hands and feet chained up, and she slammed violently into the wall; causing a crack where her head made contact with the wall, she hissed in pain feeling the blood seep from her head as the impact of it causing her skin to tear. His fellow Shifter's and Were's stood waiting; picking her up and placing her down onto the chair tying her up even tighter. It was very uncommon for Were's and Shifter's to be caught working together, but then again when they had the same desire working together seemed the best way to go.

"You will not get away with this"

Godric growled, thrashing and coming to a stop instantly as the silver burned him, the metal coming in contact with his skin repeatedly, the air itself smelt like burnt skin, and blood.

"Oh but we will it's already planned out you see" he growled back. Godric's eyes moved to Pam who was in the same position as him, tied to a chair with Silver. Chow in the corner and besides him was Bill.

"Let them go they are all innocent"

"Yes, we already know this" the man waved his hand around nonchalantly, "but of course we need leverage and you all are, I'm sure Eric would do _anything _to save his Maker" he let his eyes linger on Godric, before letting them move to Pam a smirk forming on his lips, "and of course for his one and only child." Pam hissed her fangs were now extended, but she merely flopped back hissing in pain as the silver continued burning her each time she put up a struggle.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why Godric?"

"Yes why?"

"Because I want Sookie" the man spoke casually flopping down onto the throne which Eric sat upon.

"Sookie?" Godric asked, "she belongs to Eric"

"Yes, well we'll have to change that now won't we?"

"Eric will not let you get away with this, he won't give Sookie up – you must be crazy to think otherwise" Godric answered back straining underneath the silver,

"Oh but you see – that is where you all come in, I am very sure he will give Sookie to me for you all, I know how you Vampires are, humans are nothing more than blood bags to you all, just meals, and entertainment, she will be mine and when mine she will be happy." He turned around eying his fellow Shifters and Weres,

"Do not fail, we were close to retrieving her last time; and then those idiots got themselves killed, do not let yourselves get into such predicaments, do I make myself clear?" A number of 'Yes Sir's' made sound.

"Why do you want her? What good will she be to you?"

"There are many reasons, but let me just start off with her gifts" he smirked turning his attention to Godric, whose face was now serious and concerned. No one knew about her gifts, not her newly acquired ones anyway.

"Gifts?" Godric asked casually, hopeful that his lie might make the shifter wonder himself if he had gotten it mixed up.

"Oh stop acting like an idiot, you know very well what I'm talking about, her telepathy, and now her telekinesis" he smirked walking up and down the room, "Leo, Brad, Kyle, Sara, get them all in the car now we need to take them back to where we need them, make sure they are not fed and not allowed to fall asleep keep them awake at any means necessary" he spoke with authority; it was quite obvious to see that this guy was the Alpha of the pack. His members all nodded and each grabbed a vampire by their chair hauling them out. "WATCH THOSE SILVER CHAINS, WE CANNOT HAVE ANY UPSETS TONIGHT" he yelled out before he walked up in front of Godric his eyes glowing with excitement as he eyed up the older vampire.

"I was told you are the oldest vampire here, what was it a little over two thousand years old?" Godric hissed his fangs extending, "do not try me little boy, I could stake you right here right now, do not make me angry" he chuckled darkly walking around Godric until he kneeled down behind him, grabbing a fistful of his hair as he held it at an angle, "I wonder how much stronger I will be with your blood in my system" and with that he bit into Godric's neck, letting the blood flow down his neck before he pulled away licking the remnants of blood. "I can already feel the power your blood supplies, but now it is time to call Eric and arrange myself a meeting…take him OUT NOW!" he waved his hand before picking up Fangtasia's phone and redialling the number.

"PAM?" GODRIC?" Eric answered and he smiled,

"Now you listen to me Mr. Northman" he chuckled in almost a sinister way.

**MULTIPLE PERSON POV BETWEEN SOOKIE & ERIC**

_--Just after the first phone conversation--_

I could tell something wasn't right as soon as the phone dropped down onto the floor, Eric's face was pained. And that's when I felt an overwhelming emotion, sadness, grief, failure, anger all rolled into one, stronger than anything I'd ever felt in my entire life. I clutched my chest as I heaved, straining to catch my breath,

"E-ERIC IT HURTS STOP IT" I yelled out, doubling over and unexpectedly falling to the floor, the pain only grew stronger. It felt like a ton of bricks were pressing down onto my chest, and as each second seemed to pass it only grew harder to breathe.

"ERIC PLEASE STOP" and I felt the pain seep out of me almost instantly, all at once. He still hadn't spoken or moved, I struggled to sit up and as I gradually brought myself to my feet I watched Eric, the blood seeped from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"Eric?" I sighed watching him, still no answer after minutes of silence. "Eric, please tell me what's wrong? Let me help…"

"Help me? Will you get back Pam and Godric? Will you save them from whoever has taken the two most important people to me? The _only _people worth anything to me?!" he snarled, his fangs extending as he neared me, the words left his mouth so viciously and so hatefully that I physically cringed at his words, I dropped my head and turned around refusing to let him see how my eyes were beginning to tear up. He passed the line, the line he promised earlier to upload, to treat me with more dignity, more self respect. This was the last straw, the straw which broke the camel's back. I made my way back up to his bedroom as fast as I could and shoved everything back into my bag, pulling on a pair of jeans, a white shirt and my converses. Today I was going to leave regardless of what Eric thought, who was I to believe he'd change? Who was I to him? Besides an easy feed and evidently sooner or later an easy fuck. But how would I get out with such security measures being taken.

_Maybe…maybe if I use my gift? Force the door open? Only way to find out is to try. I just hope he doesn't catch me because I know I'm gonna be in a world of pain._

Sneaking my way through the hallway, I tiptoed up the staircase knowing all too well if Eric in fact was listening to me he'd be up besides me within a second, so I kept my mood and emotions in check.

I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the door and let my eyes wander all over it, the bolts were on the right side, the touch pad, and voice recognition, and eye recognition software were installed somewhat all in the middle. I let my eyes move down the left side of the door, trying to pry the locks off, but no use, nothing happened, and nothing moved. _Come on pull it together, try again, and see the door opening. _I tried harder, using both hands to try pull the door from the locks further out, I heard those distinct clicks and the door unlocked, the locks unlatched and I pushed it slowly, slipping out from the small area. I ran up the stairs, eager to get away, I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, beating rapidly inside my chest, I came out to a street, and as I looked back I only guessed it was a secret way out of the house, the way he got in and got out. The house above was most likely empty and vacant. Looking around hastily I saw a car and ran out into the street waving my hands to catch the attention of the driver. As the car slowed down I neared to the side of the car out of breath, trying to regain my breathing so I could form a coherent sentence.

"Miss are you alright?" the young man asked and I nodded rapidly,

"yes I've just been running, my-my car broke down further into the forest and I thought I saw an animal, my phone is dead and I'm far from home" I lied feebly still trying to catch my breath,

"I'd be happy to drive you home miss, where is it that you live?"

"Bon Temps" I replied and he smiled very warmly. Gran had always warned me about taking rides from strangers, and from what I could tell he was a genuinely nice guy, so I decided to read his mind for a split second.

_Poor girl, she looks like a mess she's lucky she didn't find a psycho on the street or a wild animal. Looks like a hardworking very respectful girl. My momma always told me to make sure a lady in a bad situation was taken care of so I'll make sure she's home with someone before I leave her. I wonder what my momma's doing now? I should definitely stop by or give her a call._

"I'd be happy to take you home miss, I'm driving by Bon Temps" he leaned over unlocking the door and I nodded thankfully as I stepped in,

"Where should I drop you off?"

"Merlottes?"

"The bar and grill?" he asked and I nodded smiling,

"that's fine with me I know where that is, just relax you're in good hands"

"I know, and thank you again, this is very kind of you" I turned my head towards Eric's house and let out a relieved sigh. If it was the last thing I'd do I'd break the bond we had in between us…

I hadn't felt this low in a while, I couldn't sense Godric or Pam; something was terribly wrong. I looked over at where Sookie was sat, now it was an empty spot, but I didn't feel bad she deserved what was coming to her. If it was the last thing I'd do I would find both my child and my maker and brutally kill whoever took them. I wouldn't let the son-of-a-bitch get away with this, out of anything they could have done to me, killed me, tortured me, this was the worse thing. This recklessness of theirs would cost them their lives, every single person who was involved. It was going to be a bloodbath, lives would be taken for stupidity and I would get them both home safely. There was no losing either, no getting there too late; it was set in stone, I was to bring them both here, back home where they belonged.

_Ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring-ring._

"PAM? GODRIC?" as soon as I saw the number of Fangtasia I immediately picked up,

"Now listen to me Mr. Northman" the voice on the other side spoke,

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME" I slammed my fist through the wall and the bastard chuckled on the other side of the phone.

"You will get both your maker and your child back in one peace, if you do as followed" I'd do anything, the asshole would most likely ask for money, he'd get it but I'd make sure to kill him and feed off of the dick I'd make him suffer.

"You will meet me now…"

"Where?"

"Bon Temps, the area just outside of Merlotte's, an hour and forty five minutes time"

"Done" I added.

"You will bring what I want, and we will exchange the things we want most"

"If you have harmed them I will kill you, do not think otherwise!" I snarled.

"Tsk tsk Mr. Northman – you are in no such position to be threatening me, regardless if I kill both of them now, I _will _get what I want sooner or later whether you don't." By this point I was upstairs in my bedroom and I slipped on a pair of black jeans, and a shirt, along with shoes. I grabbed three bottles of TruBlood from the refrigerator near the bed and drank half of it down in seconds. I needed all the strength I could get.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes" I replied,

"Good – now, do not cause a problem when you are there because as you do not I have people who will be ruthless with you" I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidity,

"do you believe that I couldn't take out you and your friends? You must not know what I am capable of, I will kill you, I am telling you now. I will make sure you die and before you do you will be in tremendous pain. For taking the _only _two people who mean something to me, you will pay"

"the _only two?_"

"YES!" the now empty bottle of TruBlood cracked in my hands underneath the pressure and I let it drop to the floor angrily,

"Then it will be no problem giving me what I want in return for their lives isn't that right?"

"No problem" I replied honestly,

"Great, so be there in an hour and thirty minutes…with Sookie Stackhouse, give her to me, and you will get the _two most important and only important people in your life back_" and before I could respond I heard the dial tone.

"SOOKIE!" I called out but I heard no response, this was not the time to be ignoring me because her feelings were hurt. She needed to get dressed and come with me now, so I could get back my child and my maker. "SOOKIE STOP IGNORING ME I AM IN NO MOOD TO BE TAKEN FOR AN ASSHOLE NOW WHERE ARE YOU?" still no word. I listened closely and I was sure I could hear wind, and a door creaking. I shot upstairs to see the door which led outside wide open, "FUCK" _maybe she's downstairs, she better be downstairs and this door better be broken which is why it is open or another person will be added to my list of torture, and I will not be any softer on her._


	16. Confrontations

_for all those wondering why Eric is so hostile and cold, let's remember he has been that way for over 1,000 years, for him to just up and change in days is very unusual and almost impossible. He will be changing over period, so for now he'll be shifting in and out of his cold and caring moods because he isn't used to it.  
As for Sookie and Eric ending up together or not, I don't want to give away anything but it looks good so far ;) that is all I will say, if you'd like to know more you may PM me and I will respond to the best of my ability without giving away too much._

_Read & Review, and as always ENJOY!_

* * *

**SOOKIE POV**

"Thank you so much" I smiled at the man in the drivers seat just as he pulled outside of Merlotte's, "I would be happy to give you anything you'd like free on the house, I work here so I'm pretty sure your hospitality will be rewarded or if not I can pay for your meal if you'd like?"

"Naw thank you ma'am, my wife and kids are waiting for me at home" he smiled just as kindly and I nodded stepping away from the truck,

"alright, if you ever need anything you can find me here, I'd be happy to return the favour if I ever can, just ask for Sookie Stackhouse"

"I shall stop by one day if I'm ever not too busy, and nice to meet you Miss Stackhouse I'm Matt Edwards" I mentally noted his named down,

"Likewise Mr. Edwards, drive home safely!" I exclaimed as he took off and I sighed to myself, letting the act I was playing go, I stumbled to a nearby tree, leaning against it as I felt my own knee's wobble and shake underneath me. What did I just do? I'd just ran away from the Sheriff of Louisiana, my blood-bonded, Godric and Pam? What about them? Something had happened and I'd just left without a second thought, how stupid of me. I had to try to do something about them right? I owed them that much didn't I? _No you don't owe them anything Sookie _screamed the prejudice part of my brain, _They're people too, people who may not have beating hearts, who go on as if they're these cold dark creatures, but whoever has them they don't deserve to die or to be tortured this way. _Yelled the rational side. My mind was having its on going battle between each other, when I hadn't even realized I was being called.

"Cher?" I looked up to see Sam, and I sighed relived as I flung myself into his arms crying,

"Oh Sam, Sam this isn't what was meant to happen, I was so stupid, and now people are in danger, and Sam oh God I'm gonna die, what have I gotten myself into?" I continued with my ongoing words, dying down to incoherent words as the sobs racked through my body. Sam instantly took me into his trailer, which was besides Merlotte's, he put me down on the couch as I continued my sobs and my incoherent words and sentences at which this point I couldn't even fathom myself, I'd turned into a blubbering mess.

"Shh Cher calm down, here just relax, take deep breaths, let me get you a glass of water, give me two minutes to just go tell Terry to take over for a while" he kissed me on my forehead and I nodded leaning back against his couch as I tried to regain my normal breathing pace. I looked around for a phone; I was still pretty sure that Quinn and Alcide were at my house still under Eric's orders. Dialling my home number as soon as I found a phone it rang maybe two three rings before it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, um is this Quinn or Alcide?"

"Quinn at your service" he charmed his way through the phone,

"Quinn it's me Sookie, I um – I think I need your help" I sniffled wiping at my cheek,

"Gorgeous what's up? Where are you? Are you in trouble?" he almost growled.

"No I'm okay for now I think, I just can you come down to Merlotte's? With Alcide?"

"The bar and grill?" I nodded and then replaced my physical answer with a verbal one,

"Yes I'm in the caravan right near it, there's a few, but it's the one that's closet, please hurry Quinn" the dial tone rang in my ear and I hung up just as Sam stepped in with a glass of water.

"Sorry I just used your phone I shoulda asked"

"No Cher, this is your home too, who did you call?"

"Quinn and Alcide" he raised his eyebrow and I patted the seat besides me, it was going to be a long answer, and I took a deep breath beginning at the very beginning. The night in Dallas as I saved Godric, only to be told Bill was there in fact to seduce me and take me to his Queen. The second bombing of the night, the mutual blood exchanged between both me and Eric. The blood shared with Godric. The attack at my house, how both Quinn and Alcide fit into the puzzle. And then the Queen's invitation, being Eric's bonded, and finally the kidnapping of the vampires and me managing to escape Eric with the help of my newly added 'disability'

"Oh Cher!" Sam shook his head and placed his hand on top of mine, "what have you gotten yourself into? Have you completed your bond with Eric?" I nodded ashamed and hung my head, furrowing my eyebrows.

"How could I have been so stupid? I knew better than not to trust him, to fall for those lies, I've never felt so low in my entire life Sam, he said he'd protect me at all costs, and he'd care, but it's obvious I'll never come before Pam or Godric, and I was a fool to think so" I let the tears fall freely from my eyes and I felt his hand squeeze mine, before he lifted my face to meet his,

"you deserve to come before anyone and everyone to a man, you deserve that Sookie; don't let that bastard ever make you think otherwise" with the connection I could feel his sincerity, his love and his concern.

_I shoulda told her a long time ago, I shoulda protected her, maybe if I just tell her, keep her here with me, she'll be safe, I can protect her right? Oh god she feels so soft, so right here in my arms, I wonder how her lips will taste. _I saw his eyes move from mine, those grey blue cloudy eyes, and his almost reddish blonde hair sway with each movement. His eyes lingered on my lips and I mentally thanked God for the knock at the door which gave me reason to stand up. Opening the door I exhaled and stepped aside as both Alcide and Quinn walked in.

I had to admit even at this time all three men seemed to be very uncomfortable inside the caravan, they were all big and three men alongside a female wasn't exactly very spacious. Both Quinn and Alcide hugged me, Quinn's arms however kept themselves wrapped around me – and at that moment I wasn't one to protest, he was so warm and I felt protected.

"Sam, this is Alcide, and this is Quinn" I pulled away pointing to each as they said their hellos,

"Quinn? The famous Weretiger?" Sam raised his eyebrow and Quinn chuckled nodding,

"That's me" he looked over in my direction giving me a wink before I smiled very briefly. The next few minutes went by very slowly as I gave a brief outline as to what had happened leaving out the intimate and more detailed bits and pieces that Sam had gotten; I was way too exhausted to sit and repeat myself so I told them what I thought they needed to know and just how much.

"Oh babe whatcha gotten yourself into, I knew he was bad news, fucking asshole took advantage of your good nature" Quinn snarled and Alcide nodded his expression mirroring both Quinn's and Sam's.

"Look I know, but I'll figure that out later, I need help Pam and Godric have both been taken, I'm not sure if anyone else has been taken, but regardless of who is there, I _need _to help them. Godric especially."

"Hold on" Sam spoke and they all stiffened, inhaling the air, I did the same although I recognized nothing, it must have been their enhanced senses, picking up things I was no where near able to.

"Someone is outside, Were's, Shifter's and Vampires" Quinn concluded as the other two nodded, I immediately knew it had to be Godric and Pam, rushing to the door without wasting anymore time I saw four vampires tied up to chairs, Godric, Pam, Bill and Chow. All four vampires had their fangs fully extended and seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Oh my" I breathed out stepping out from the caravan and someone's grasp, I saw the group's attention turn to me, and the guy who seemed to be leading the pack's smiled once his gaze came onto mine.

"My my who do we have here? Where is Eric?" he asked taking a step forward most likely in protest to the snarls which were coming from all four vampires.

"JAKE?" I heard Quinn behind me and the man's eyes that stood a few metres away from me widened,

"wh-what are you doing here Quinn?!" he practically hissed though clenched teeth. I could feel the tension rising in the air, the atmosphere was heavy and dark, not to mention very hostile, if I had a knife I was pretty sure it would have easily been able to be cut.

"What am I doing here? I'm here protecting Sookie from what seems to be you" he moved past me followed by Alcide who both took their defensive positions, Jake only laughed watching the site before him.

"Oh give me a break Quinn, always gotta be the hero yeah? Pathetic man I thought you had more guts, you're working for a vampire now? You're a disgrace to your kind" _wow low blow much? _I saw Quinn take a step forward, a low vicious growl escaping his lips,

"wanna try that again Jake? I'll rip you from limb to limb" I grabbed onto his arm, tugging him back – and managing. I only assumed it was the blood I'd shared with Eric – that much especially all in one night was bound to have an effect on me, I felt stronger and more alive, my senses were sharper; I'd realized it now when I actually took the time to think about it but this wasn't the time to stand and discuss the changes with myself.

"Let them go Jake" I stepped forward and he smirked, tilting his head as he assessed me with his eyes,

"Oh Sookie, I will, once you come with me"

"Over my dead body" Quinn glared,

"And mine" Alcide spoke, his hands balling up into fists,

"Don't forget me" added Sam, his eyes wandering over the men in front of him.

"My my – aren't we popular amongst the opposite sex?" Jake chimed in, chuckling to himself,

"not just the opposite sex" I added in sarcastically rolling my eyes; knowing all too well it wasn't the time to be playing around but he was seriously beginning to bug me.

"Look Miss Stackhouse, I am in no mood to be playing, you are to come with me and I will let these bloodsuckers go, if not they will die so decide now sweetie" he took that step back and moved so he stood in between both Pam and Godric, who were mumbling something incoherent behind the tape.

"Oh and I wouldn't use your gift's if I were you, not unless you do want to live" he added in and my eyes widened in shock,

"gg-gi-gifts?" I stuttered looking into his eyes as he did mine, his brown eyes were like a muddy brown the brown you'd see when water mixed with mud.

"Yes Telepathy and Telekinesis, and you're going to be the mother of my children, you will be protect in our pack"

"Mother of your child? Over my fucking dead body" I saw a figure float from the air down onto the floor and I grimaced instantly noticing who it was.

"Why would you care Eric?!" I shrieked out at him, only to be pulled back by Sam, who had his arms wrapped around me proctectively, "how dare you!"

"Shifter remove your hands off of my bonded"

"I AM NOTHING TO YOU, DO YOU REMEMBER ERIC? DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR WORDS?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, my arms flaring around me.

"I'm not going to agree to that" I turned to look at Jake,

"regardless if you want to or not, Eric already accepted the offer, you for the vampires" Jake added nonchalantly, and my mouth dropped open.

"You-you were willing to…?" I couldn't even bring myself to finish the sentence and I could see Eric approaching me so I moved into the caravan, shaking my head, how could I be so gullible? Of course he would, this was Eric we were talking about, the Sheriff of Area 5, the ruthless, conniving, self-concerned asshole. He didn't care about anyone besides himself.

"Sookie – no listen to me" he tried to protest but I shook my head, sticking my hand out for him to shut up,

"don't – I understood perfectly." I replied, and noticed at that moment how quiet it was around us, everyone was watching and listening intently to our conversation. He stepped back and his eyes met Jake's and then what I assumed Godric's and Pam's,

"LET THEM GO" he commanded, but nothing or nobody moved. I looked up to see Quinn who had an unexplainable look on his face, I could feel the buzzing of warm red energies in my mind, and then I'd feel nothing when I looked into the vampires. I could feel a mixture of emotions, and at this moment in time it was rather difficult to determine who they were coming from.

"I'll make a deal with you on account you let them all go" I whispered and everyone's gaze focused on me, Jake nodded for me to continue.

"I'm not going to be going anywhere with you" I took a step forward only to be pulled back by almost every male who was on my side and was within reaching range. I sighed and within those seconds all arms were dropped and everyone was pushed away, the bubble was now rounded off completely and the magic was quite obvious, because I saw all the shapeshifters move back; struggling not to phase there and then.

"I am capable of taking care of myself when I need to, so please stop treating me like a little girl who's going to get her knees grazed"

"Sookie let me inside" Eric commanded and walk up as close as he could, struggling to move any closer.

"You out of all people need to stay away from me, because you deserve nothing, I shouldn't even be helping you now but you know what, it's not for you it's for those four people over there in pain, JUST FOR THEIR SAKES" my voice unmistakeably was much louder now,

"SOOKIE YOU CANNOT TALK TO ME IN SUCH A WAY"

"oh and you can to me? I'm not nothing Eric, I'm a _somebody, _someone with feelings who can get hurt and does get hurt constantly because of your inability to care for anyone but _yourself_" I spoke as coldly as possibly, each word was emphasized and my face was even colder; I was determined to show no emotion; no emotion that he was hurting me.

"Now as for you Jake, I will stay in my home and if you'd like my help, you will need to find me a witch, preferably a powerful one who knows what they are doing, and I will use my gift of Telepathy to help you when needed – although I must tell you I cannot hear vampires, and I can just about make out you Were's and Shifter's, however I will _not _be mothering any of your children" he was silence for a few moments,

"And how do I know you will honor this?"

"How do I know you will?" I responded letting my guard drop down as I approached him, "I am a woman of my word, I will help you in times you need me; but you will honor your side and be the gentleman I'm sure you are"

"for now that is an acceptable offer – but know this Sookie I will not be giving up any time soon" I raised my eyebrow and he clicked his fingers, the people before me who were in his pack I assumed were now a mixture of animals, I could feel the magic in the air as they shifted and I had to admit the magic itself did make me feel somewhat stronger.

"As for you Quinn and Alcide – siding with vampires? I will be visiting you both soon – maybe you will learn your lesson then" he chuckled and seconds later and he followed his pack changing into the form of a black wolf. Now a mixture of animals I couldn't identify closely disappeared between the forests. I saw Eric rush over and free his maker, child, Bill and Chow.

"Sookie thank you – you were very brave" Godric spoke and I nodded curtly, and I let the act drop as the tears rolled down my eyes, I looked around for Sam who pulled me into hug; and then he pulled back quietly.

"I-I can't Sookie" I heard him whisper, I spun around to see Eric who's eyes could have literally burned holes through Sam,

"How dare you?!" I spat out at him, and as soon as the words left my mouth he was standing nose to nose with me, and he wasn't in the mood to be playing,

"You let them go, and now you're letting these animals touch you" he was practically insulting me with his hidden feelings. I felt that ping in my heart, the same ping as previously when he stated only ever Godric and Pam would matter to him.

"Sookie? Stop that, what's wrong?" Eric was obviously confused and Godric was besides him in seconds.

"What happened Sookie?"

"why don't you ask your _child?_" I spoke quietly, taking a step back until Eric grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me to him, "Eric just stop this, please let me go I can't take this rollercoaster ride anymore, you're not who I want, you'll never be who I need" I breathed out, "and as for what he said how about 'Will you save them from whoever has taken the two most important people to me? The _only _people worth anything to me?!' how does that sound to you?" I turned to look at Godric who actually gasped aloud.

"You said such things to your bonded?" Godric asked his child and Eric shook his head unable to fathom what was happening,

"Sookie you must believe me – I was so angry and upset I didn't mean it. I needed to get them back safely" Eric tried to justify his words which only made me laugh bitterly, "oh so giving me to Jake in return for everyone else was okay? You've actually shown me your true side Eric, the side who doesn't care and will do anything to get back the _only _two people he cares about as specified"

"No! Sookie I do care otherwise—"

"Otherwise WHAT? You would have raped me? Forced me into the bond? Beaten and broken me until I complied to what you wanted?" I shrieked, "how is that any worse than what you've already done?" I pulled myself from his grip and turned to face Quinn.

"Can you please take me home? I need rest, I can't be here not right now, please Quinn" he nodded and Sam chucked him the keys for his car,

"I'll get 'em later on, it's no problem for me" I nodded and thanked him silently with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sookie you cannot leave" Eric spoke calmly. I sighed and turned to face him, not in any mood to play about or to argue with him,

"I will go where I please, I'm nothing to you anymore remember?"

"No you are, just let me explain" he argued and I shook my head no.

"I'm done with all these lies, and these explanations, and excuses Eric, I'm not going to live this way"

"Sookie you're _my _bonded, everything was great tonight remember? It could be like that again, just let me prove myself, you need to protected and cared for"

"Which is why I've wanted a witch, hopefully she'll have an idea to break the bond too" I smiled, and his face dropped. I got the satisfaction I wanted and he shook his head vehemently,

"You can't – the bond is forever"

"Then I'll find a way to block my side from you as you do with me, I WILL FIGURE OUT A WAY TO BREAK MYSELF OFF FROM YOU, TONIGHT YOU'VE SHOWN ME THE REAL YOU ERIC AND I CAN'T STAND THAT SIDE OF YOU" Godric grabbed his arm and pulled him back, whispering something in a foreign language to his child who for the second time tonight had the same pained expression on his face.

"I will make it up to you I promise, you won't get away from me Sookie, I cannot allow it, you're mine, I've waited too long for you" and with that he shot off into the air taking all three vampires along with him.

_-arriving at home-_

"Thank you guys" I smiled weakly as I entered the house, they nodded and smiled a genuine smile,

"anything for you Sookie you rest well okay? We'll be resting but you will be protected do not worry" and with that they both took off, one down the hall to Jason's room, and one to my old bedroom upstairs which I had moved out of into Grans. Turning around I saw something on the table and as I walked over I saw a dozen of red roses, a dozen white and a dozen of yellow ones, with a note attached to all three, and a separate piece of paper folded besides them. I groaned and decided to read them in the morning, so as I locked up and walked upstairs to my bedroom, I closed the door behind me. I stiffened as I felt someone pressed up against me and before I could scream I felt a warm hand wrap around my mouth, and through the moonlight which made it's way into my bedroom I saw those familiar brown eyes of earlier tonight, and that's when I felt myself slip into the darkness.


	17. The Oracles Vision

_Thank you for all my loyal reviewers who have been reviewing and expressing their own opinions, this honestly makes me happy  
I do hope I am keeping you all entertained and I hope this story is going at the pace and keeping to character as you all hoped  
If not you can always let me know and I shall try to do better ;) constructive criticism is always nice of course, but nicer reviews are even better haha!  
you all who read and review with your kind words just make me want to get these chapters out asap, and hopefully to your standards.  
As always, please do read and review, but most importantly ENJOY._

* * *

**SOOKIE POV**

I groaned and lifted myself off the bed, in a frenzy I looked around to notice I was at home, in bed. _Hold on? Didn't Jake follow me? Wasn't he here last night? _Now I was undoubtedly confused, I rolled out of bed to notice a note taped to the back of my bedroom door. Making my way over hastily I foolishly tripped over my shoes but regained my balance before I went face first into the door.

_Dear Sookie,_

_I had actually came by to talk to you, but you fainted so I just put you to bed – I can be nice when needed you see? However let us remember how easily I got into your house, how foolish you all were. Was Eric there to protect you? Was Quinn? Alcide? That Shapeshifter you work for? Nobody was there; and you were vulnerable. Take that into consideration the next time we meet. Your witch will be arriving soon. Couple days tops, two will be coming, one is the strongest I've met so far, the other although not as strong is capable of doing great things, more than you could ever even imagine. Anyways back to the topic at hand; you and me. I couldn't be any less concerned who you're bonded to, who is his maker his child whatever. Who is protecting you at this very moment, who will risk themselves to protect you. I want you, and what I want I get. I debated on whether or not to take you but my conscience got the better of me, soon Sookie you will be mine. I very much look forward to our next encounter,_

_Yours Jake Purifoy._

Dropping the note I realized I needed to get out, to get away from this house, from this nightmare I was living. I dressed in a hurry not bothering to put any make up on, I brushed my hair out and tied it up into a ponytail, slipping into some boy jeans, and a simple white tank top followed by a cream cardigan I grabbed my over the shoulder bag, chucking in my car keys, house keys, mobile phone, purse and my iPod. I put on my converses before I left listening out but heard nothing – I came to a conclusion the boys were both asleep seeing as it was only 9am, I made my way down slowly and quietly, and as I came to the front door, I looked to my right into the kitchen where the flowers and the notes all sat. Curiosity had gotten the better of me so I picked up the first three on the roses.

I picked up the note attached to the yellow roses and it read:

_My Sookie,_

_I was told yellow roses were meant to express sympathy? So I thought they'd show that I was well you know --- sorry. My instincts as a vampire are not to feel Sookie you must understand this, everything we feel we shut off to the best of our ability. My loyalty, my comradeship, friendship, and relationship with both Pam and Godric are much more than you could understand. I am sorry once again for acting the way I did, it was inappropriate, but this is how I am, how I have been for a thousand years – a ruthless killing machine so you could say. I hope you do forgive me and decide to meet me tonight at Fangtasia. I will be waiting for you till 10pm._

_Eric._

I picked up the second note attached to the white flowers:

_Thank you for risking your life yet again for mine, this is becoming a habit that I'd like to break. No more putting yourself into danger. Thank you again Sookie. I am yet again indebt to you; whatever you want please do not hesitate to let me know. I will make it happen._

_Godric._

White roses symbolize sincerity and loyalty, I knew that and I admired Godric for his outlook on humanity, he wasn't like every other vampire. And then I came to the final one, the red roses.

_Sookie,I still love you, I do love you, and I wish you'd give me the time to explain everything. But I will wait however long it'll take, you're the one I love Sookie, give me another chance? Pick up the red roses for me and look inside, give me the answer my heart desires. Give me yourself once again I promise I'll do whatever to fix it, to fix us._

_Bill._

I hesitated before taking the roses into hand, a black box sat in between the roses, lifting it; I popped the lid to see an engagement ring. And my whole world froze around me, I blinked watching the ring; it was so beautiful yet the ring wasn't a symbol of love that I once thought me and Bill shared, it was a symbol to me of dishonesty. I backed away from the table, the box slipping from my fingers colliding with the floor. I had to get away from everyone from everything that reminded me of my life and I knew just the place.

**ERIC POV**

I had been at Fangtasia for over an hour now, I'd gotten everything in order, calling up Bobby to make sure tomorrow would be occupied for him; I sorted everything out, of course except the main thing – Sookie. It was now nine forty five, I made my way through the bar, ignoring the lingering eyes and stepped into my office followed by Pam. Godric was already seated waiting for me, he had just fed, as did Pam they both looked healthier – much more than I.

"Eric you should feed, I can find you an O positive if you'd like my child?" I shook my head taking my seat behind the table,

"No I made a promise to Sookie, I intend to keep at least one, seeing as I've let the others slip" Godric's lips curved up into a smile before he leaned back into his chair, Pam stood by the door her eyes watching me worriedly; my child was very protective over me, much more than others would be to their makers.

"Master, would you like any TruBlood?" I smiled briefly up at her and shook my head no once again,

"I think I'm going to go to Sookie's, she is not nearing me and I wish to talk to my bonded" I stood up and left through the back entrance taking to the air. My phone rang and I saw Sookie's home number, I smiled to myself before accepting the call,

"Yes my lover? Did you miss me?"

"It's Quinn, Sookie is missing, has been since we woke up, we have no idea where she is, her car, purse, keys everything are gone" I stopped flying, mid-floating in the air,

"AND I WASN'T NOTIFIED THIS BEFORE WHY? IF ANY HARM HAS COME TO HER I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS, I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT AND DRAIN YOU YOU USELESS MONGREL!" I ended the call before I focused on Sookie. She wasn't hurt was she? I could feel her, she was somewhere near, closer to me, and maybe she was on her way here? No, she wasn't. I focused my attention to the west side, and I felt that pull, and sadness dripping from that side. I immediately began my journey through the night sky in search of my bonded.

**ALTERNATING POV BETWEEN SOOKIE AND ERIC**

The lake was about an hours drive from my house. I'd been here all day. Sitting beneath the old tree where we'd come as kids with Jason and our parents. I gazed across the lake, the moonlight shone illuminating the water which flowed down towards the rocks, and further deep into the forest. The leaves above me rustled, wind whooshing past them, the atmosphere around me wasn't dead, I could hear crickets, and what I assumed other larger animals rummaging around looking for their late dinner. The mere thought of food made my stomach churn, I felt physically sick, yet I was so hungry but I couldn't bring myself to eat.

"Sookie?" my head spun around to see Eric lowering himself onto the ground,

"Please would you just leave me to myself Eric" I was in no mood to argue or fight with him, but of course the Sheriff wouldn't take no for a answer, he settled down on the floor besides me, taking the blanket which I brought, draping it delicately over my shoulders.

"Did you receive my flowers?" he asked, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and nodded yes. "Did you like them?" I nodded again, letting my gaze once again wonder around the lake which I knew all too well.

I could feel her sadness, it only grew as each second seemed to pass, I stood up brushing off the dirt from my legs,

"I'll leave you to yourself then" I whispered, she didn't move, nod or respond back, all I saw was a lone tear move down her cheek,

"when our mom and dad was alive," she began very quietly bringing her legs up to her chest as she hugged them to her, "every other weekend we'd have a picnic, play soccer, or mom would bring her guitar and she'd sing and play. I remember her voice so clearly, her angelic melodic voice which rang so perfectly. She was a vision, a beautiful woman. My father? He was a great guy, loyal, protective and so caring. I guess I could have been passed for a daddy's girl. I remember those fishing trips he'd take with Jason, I put up such a fuss" she cracked a small smile before it was replaced with a grimace, her emotions changed, it was honestly like a rollercoaster, sadness, happiness, guilt, frustration, solitude. "He promised to take me the week after just me and him a father – daughter day out, we'd go fishing, and I'd learn how to catch my very first fish" I edged my way down, resting on my feet as I hovered above the air watching her reactions.

"So what happened then?"

"They died because of me" her voice cracked, and more tears followed the first lone one, "my mother and my father went to the store, he promised to take me, and we needed bait; I remember the storm that day it was terrible, so scary, so unnatural" her voice shook as she remembered it.

"I told him to stay home we could postpone it, the storm would be over tomorrow, and we could go then, or the following day, maybe next week" I breathed out, "but he said he promised, and he wasn't going to break it, he'd keep his little girl happy – those were his exact words" I nodded and moved my gaze from the place it had been resting on for hours now. He seemed interested in my story, he seemed to care at that very moment but I knew better than to believe otherwise. "So they left, leaving me home with Jason – the storm had gotten worse, do you see that bridge over there? They were coming home, crossing it and it collapsed taking them into the water, the storm was so intense it caused a flash flood, they drowned, and were taken from me, I killed my parents because I was so impatient – so locked up in my own world" I wiped furiously at my cheeks, starring across at the bridge, "if I wasn't such a spoilt, selfish little girl my parents would have been alive, I would have had my dad here now to hold me, to wipe these tears away, to tell me I wasn't the freak I know I am"

I felt the anger inside of me rise as she referred to herself as a freak, yet there was also something else, sadness? I decided not to touch her, or make any type of physical contact; I instead sat down, my body slightly turned so I could see her too.

"One; it was not your fault, you had told him to stay home, his actions brought about his own death and your mothers. Second; do not ever refer to yourself as a freak ever again Sookie." Okay so maybe it came off harsher than I meant but she needed to hear the truth, no matter how cruel it may seem.

"I'm sorry Sookie, I may not be able to sympathize but I can empathize, I lost my wife, my kids, and my family all in one go, you have your brother. I do not regret what Godric has made me, in fact I welcomed it with open arms, I was beyond ecstatic to be what I am today. Thrilled, it was so exciting, an amazing once in a lifetime chance to be an immortal nightwalker, someone who could crush anyone with just their hand, I was unbeatable, unstoppable but there are times I do miss the company" I saw her eyebrows furrow and she looked over at me,

"what happened to them?" she asked, and from what I could tell she was very intrigued, I was content with the thought that her sadness had died down a tad, and that her mind was taken off the painful memories, but I was sure I could do one better.

"Want the pain to disappear? I can replace it with something else, anything else you want, just say the words; they'll go for as long as I hold it up" I raised an eyebrow and he smiled back at me, "well?" I thought about it, wondering if it was a good idea maybe feeling nothing could be great, even for a little while, that guilt, that sadness, that resentment towards yourself disappearing. I nodded and that's when I felt it, the ties which held those emotions to me floated away, gradually lessening until I felt them no more instead I felt nothing, "what shall I replace it with?"

"happy memories?" he nodded once and the rush of happiness overtook me, swallowing me whole and bathing me in its peacefulness. "Thank you Eric" he moved closer to me and I watched him, I could tell he was thinking about something, deciding whether or not it would be a good idea, I knew that face, hell I knew him better than I wanted to.

"What are you thinking about doing?" I asked letting my gaze fall from his eyes,

"Your lips, how soft they are…how soft they feel on my skin, on my lips. How good you smell, and feel, how happy I could make you at this very moment" he responded smoothly not faltering once. "How loved I can make you feel, so whole, like you belong here with me Sookie, in my arms, around me, on me, me inside of you" I closed my eyes gulping quietly, trying to recite the song of all fifty states.

I watched her, and I could feel her…that _need _she had, the want she still had for me, it was inevitable for her to deny her attraction towards me. But I wasn't about to fuck up things further. I knew I pushed her too far, beyond the point yesterday, so I stood up in one fluid moment, and as her eyes opened I felt it, that sudden rush of rejection wash through her.

"No, not rejection. I want to ravish you believe me. I want to claim you as mine Sookie; I want your beautiful lips on mine, your voice moaning _my _name. But I want to prove to you what happened yesterday was a once off situation, I should have kept my emotions in better check and as much as it pains me to say this, and it wounds my ego so much I am sorry." She nodded leaning back against the large oak tree,

"Will you tell me your story then?" she asked hopefully, I was unsure if she'd forgiven me or not, but I was pretty sure this was a big step for her to be here, not in rage, not threatening to end my life or hers. So I took whatever loose end I could grab onto as I settled down again besides her, looking out to the scenery which I had to admit was quite the site.

"I shall, listen closely, if you have any questions you may interrupt to ask so" she smiled softly, and I began my story…

**UNKNOWN POV**

"Niall, Claudine and Claude" She nodded, and the three bowed down, each on one knee, their heads bowed before they were told to stand. The slim lady dressed in ancient fabrics, those that seemed to be worn by Queen Cleopatra herself was sat on her throne. Her empty eyes watched ahead, unable to see visually; but mentally she knew all she needed.

"Have you been to visit Sookie yet Claudine?"

"No I have not Ancient Pythoness, I was going to make a showing tomorrow" Claudine responded in a serious and respectful manner.

"We need to move it along; both you and Claude will make an appearance. Try not to startle the poor girl; she has been having a great deal of problems recently. And as for you Niall do you know what you need to do?" her head cocked towards Niall, while she waited for his answer.

"Yes of course wise one, I will begin preparations shortly, I will need to consult with those who need to be consulted and everyone will know of their job and position." He replied inclining his head, a gesture which of course Pythoness couldn't see.

"You must make sure nobody is to know of your connection with her, your enemies will be hers, her plate is full, and her destiny awaits her, and we cannot have it royally screwed over. There are things coming – things far greater than nobody can see or ever believe – I have seen it all, and our only chance to survive the bloodshed, the war will be our Sookie." They all looked at each other in shock.

"No one is to know any of you are related to her, I hope I have made myself clear" the ancient one spoke again,

"We will be sure that no one suspects a thing ma'am" Claude spoke courteously.

"You may leave now, if needed I will find you, or you may come by" and with that all three fairies vanished in a puff of smoke. Three distinct pops made sound and they disappeared from the spots they were in.

The ancient one leaned back in her chair, she lifted her arms up from the arms of the chair, turning them palm up she took a deep breath steadying herself, as she channelled her energy her eyelids fluttered as the images flowed into her mind, one after the other. A world of poverty, countries fighting for status, power and wealth. Vampire emerging from the darkness, a world full of believers, and sceptics. Murderers and martyrs. A whole new world, a dimension nobody thought existed. A world of Fairies, Trolls, Vampires, Werewolves, Shifters, Demons and this was only the beginning of the list. A world where they all wanted their fair shade, no more living amongst the shadows. A world where everyone would know just who _they were. _They would make sure of this, and as they did – the world wouldn't be the same world again. Tears will be shed, millions of lives would be lost, bloodlust would drive every vampire into a frenzy. Shifters and Were's would have their ultimate battle – the battle to determine just who was stronger.

Fairies would become extinct, the need for their blood, their beauty, their magic would take the whole supernatural world by a storm, a war amongst themselves would break out, a war ending tragically. Bloodshot eyes of those crazy with loss, grief and sadness. Eyes of those who haven't slept in days, who are on that hunt to kill any creature they can find. Bloodstained houses, clothes, people all drenched in that red velvet; an epidemic would break out, the world as everyone knows would be no more. Unless the chosen one gave up her life, that one person in the entire world who had those gifts, that lineage of greatness, a girl whose heart was so pure, so clean, so loving, she'd give up her own life for millions around her, for the war to end. What if her fate was changed? Falling in love with a thousand year old Viking Vampire Sheriff who felt nothing, no emotion, not a care in the world until she came along. He'd be the one who would get her through it until the final point, but would he be too far in to let her go? To lose her? The person he waited his whole life for? Would it be enough for a single person to change the fate of another? To change the world's fate as a whole due to his jealousy and rage?

Her eyelids fluttered, again and again the images seeped into her mind, her head shook like a seizure was overtaking the ancient one. It all went black, and there lay the girl, bloody and beaten, slashed and cut, wounded and broken. Her heart beating for those few very brief moments as the man she loved looked on, his own self stained in blood – but his own. She would die that was what was written, unless…unless their love, their compromise together could overcome what the God's had chosen for her, for the key.


	18. Death Is Around The Corner

_I am loving all the reviews! thank you my loyal reviewers,  
and those who are putting this story on alerts/favourites, it means the world to me to see you are indeed enjoying it!  
As always Read & Review, but most important Enjoy! :)_

* * *

**ERIC POV**

"My name was Leif Starkstrøm" I saw her lips twitch up in what I assumed was a smile but I saw none in the end,

"Storm struck?" of course she'd think that wouldn't she.

"No…Strong stream" I winked before continuing… "I was born in what is now named as Storuman. I was deemed a man at the mere age of twelve, I took my father's place once he was killed I had taken over as the man of the house, I was the second oldest out of a brother and sister. However he had been killed. I was what was now known as a Viking, a Norseman. I was eventually married to my brother's wife – after he died, we had six children, three of whom died, and soon after I had found out my wife died her name was Aude. My sister took over looking after my children. She hadn't wed nor had any herself – not like she had anything better to do at the time."

"Reason you are now Northman?" she asked and I nodded,

"sure you could say that,"

"why change to Eric?" I thought about it but had no answer. I hadn't even registered why I was explaining my life story to her, Pam knew vague details, Godric knew almost everything; yet I found myself willing to tell her.

"Easier, anyways, I was at the age of 13 geared up and patrolling the sea's as a Viking, entering many villages, killing many men. Women and children were rarely killed, we found them of use, as servants, helpers, boys little of 10 were spared, over the age perished alongside their dads, uncles and village members." I saw her shudder, the obvious reaction I thought. I could feel the sadness and a smidge of fear inside her, radiating from within. Good she was scared of me, as she should be.

"You raped all those girls and women?" her eyes moved and now I was her target in sight, funny how she hadn't flinched from her position, many women and men who were left alone with a vampire – with one such as me, who had very little regard for human life, who hated and went against everything his body and emotions told him.

"No Sookie, contrary to the popular belief that we did – the majority of us didn't, no one in my village anyway, we took them to clean for us, to cook, to keep the materialistic aspects of our life at bay, we focused on gaining land, animals, money whatever we could find. The wives, daughters, whoever they were sooner or later all willingly yielded to us, came to our beds, I never have once forced myself upon a woman" she scoffed and I raised an eyebrow in question, "what? Are you telling me the night of our first blood bond I forced myself upon you? While you were rubbing yourself onto me? Having the most intense orgasm of your life?" She gasped and stood up shaking her head in shock.

"How dare you!" she spat out at me and I stood up watching her,

"how dare I?" I added

"Don't treat me like I'm a common whore!" her fist came colliding with my chest – not that it did much, I still remained in the same position, her punch merely came as a flick to me.

"Sookie" I warned her and she shook her head grabbing her bag from the ground

"Leave me alone Eric – I'm _done _do you hear me? D-O-N-E….DONE!" she spelt out the word as if I were an idiot, I glared at her silently as she glowered back,

"I will do no such thing not when you are in such danger – do I make myself clear?" I hissed grabbing onto her arms as I shoved her against the tree, careful not to break anything in her body, but strong enough that she couldn't escape my grasp.

**SOOKIE POV**

I couldn't help but let a false, faked chuckle loose "Danger?" I asked simply looking up into those smouldering blue eyes – and each time I found myself looking into them, I lost my train of thought, I melted merely at the sight of hem, the fire inside me seemed to subside, the anger I felt towards him at that very second trickled into the stream washing away from me. And it must have been obvious because the next move was much unexpected and caught me off guard. Eric's hand's cupped my face; the cold contrast of his skin against the warmness of mine seemed almost unbearable. The thought entered my mind to just hug him, show him what love was, prove to him the emotion wasn't dangerous like he believed, give him and Godric both the benefit of the doubt – that maybe, deep down there was another Eric – an Eric who could love. But only for a second, I pushed the thought into the depths of my mind, focusing on Eric who seemed to be having an inner self conflict with himself by the look on his face. I gulped and as I let my eyes meet his once again, and his lips came crashing down onto mine, with such urgency I gasped trying to catch some air but failed as he stayed clamped down onto them. I fought and continued to fight although it seemed to have no use; I let a wave of intense sadness pass through me as I thought of the night I saw my Gran lying on the floor – that did the trick! He pulled away, gasping for his own air as he clutched the area over his dead heart.

"Was you there when I was in such danger last night?" I croaked out, fighting the tears.

"last night?" he asked rubbing the spot over his chest before he straightened up,

"YES LAST NIGHT, WHEN I WAS ALMOST TAKEN BY JAKE, HE WAS INSIDE MY HOUSE, IN MY BEDROOM, PINNING ME AGAINST THE DOOR, AND WHERE WERE YOUR SO CALLED AMAZING PROTECTORS? WHERE WERE YOU?" the anger inside me had gotten the better of me as I yelled at him, and he seemed dumbstruck,

"he was in your house?"

"DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO A WORD I'VE SAID?"

"but…I was, I waited and nothing – no one was there" he shook his head and I sneered at him,

"I want you to stay away from me Eric, I mean it I want nothing more to do with you, I want you to tell both your so called amazing fighters to leave my home, and I want you to leave me be."

"I will do no such thing Sookie" I nodded and grabbed my bag as I headed towards my car,

"then I will Eric," was all I had replied before I got into the drivers seat and drove off heading for home.

There was no way I was going to tell Eric to begin with about Jake but he had gotten me so worked up – which wasn't the Sookie everyone knew and loved. And then came the flowers and an engagement ring from Bill. I sighed inwardly at the thought, I had to admit the ring itself was beautiful – but Bill's deception, lies and unfaithfulness to me had shattered any possibility of us ever getting back together again. As I pulled up into my now even driveway – courtesy of Eric Northman I left the keys in the engine before I barged into my own home; looking for those two contents that would be returned, I saw Quinn and Alcide sitting by the kitchen table, their faces were identical masks of apprehensiveness.

"Sookie!" they both beamed at me standing up, I couldn't even bring myself to smile as I grabbed the red roses, alongside the black box and headed back out the front door, I knew they were following me but stopped soon after when I was pretty sure where they knew I was heading. My hearing had slightly been heightened, thanks to the blood, then again all my senses had. My hair seemed brighter and healthier than usual, my tan had kept itself longer, any blemishes I had were now gone. An upside to vampire blood. I felt Eric and I knew he was close; I gazed up at the dark sky to see something swoop past too fast for my eyes to see.

"go away" I whispered into the darkness gripping onto the roses tighter, not noticing the thorns in which were now lodged into my skin, tearing the flesh, leaving a trail of blood dripping through the cemetery. I saw Bill's door open and there he stood, his face didn't give away if he were happy or not, I just heard him whisper my name, softly and quietly.

"This!" I handed him back the roses, "were a very nice gesture but I will not be keeping them" his face suddenly dropped as I made my way up the steps on his porch nearing closer to the vampire who had broken me not so long ago. "And this" I continued before he got a word out, "isn't a symbol of love --- I'm quite unsure if you know what the emotion actually feels like---"

"Sookie" he cut me off but I held my hand up,

"Bill, I came to talk not to listen" I added rather harshly, _wow, I guess I had taken on much more than Eric's blood. _"You had no right to give me this" I dropped it from my grip unable to even get the word out his hand shot out grabbing it before it could even collide with the floor, "as much as I hate to admit it at the moment, and I truly do, you must remember I am Eric's bonded; if he has caught word of this, he'd have you staked. You cannot lay claim upon something or someone which is not yours, you hurt me. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

"I do" I heard his voice and I sighed turning to face Eric, whose eyes were like daggers, "Under what circumstances do you Bill Compton believe it is acceptable for you to propose to _my bonded?_" he snarled taking a step towards Bill as he extended his fangs. Bill mirrored his actions, but his words were nothing of Eric's,

"I do as I please and as I see fit, it is quite obvious your bonded is not happy with her current situation" Bill's lips were now curved up into a smile and Eric lunged forward, both vampires came crashing down on Bill's front porch, a wail from both men as they scrambled apart. Lodged in Bill's upper left thigh was a splinter of wood, and in Eric's arm was another. I cringed and helped them both up silently before any more destruction could be caused which is when both Quinn, and Alcide appeared.

"I will make sure you serve your punishment for this Compton" Eric spoke, pulling the wood out from his arm as he dropped it onto the lawn, his attention turned back to me, although his face nor his tone had softened,

"and as for you, you did not tell me why?" I turned my attention back to Bill, who removed his own wood from his body,

"I will finish this conversation some time later with you, preferably tomorrow. I am working in Merlotte's, stop by whenever and when I have the free time we will continue, is that okay?" As soon as Bill nodded I turned around and stormed through the cemetery choosing not to answer him, although he just appeared in front of me cutting my way. Inhaling deeply his eyes swooped down to my hand.

"you are hurt" he simply spoke lifting my hand with his, his eyes kept mine, those blue jewels bored into my own, and he flicked his tongue out, I jerked my hand away before his tongue touched my skin.

"oh no you don't!" I replied peeved off as he smirked playfully…I brushed past him moving out of the cemetery and into my driveway as I continued up the steps of the porch and made my way into my home.

"why won't you let me clean you up?" I turned to see Eric in my kitchen looking over the flowers, and all three notes.

"three notes in one night? Two of whom I approve of but this other one…" he crumpled up the note which I knew was Bill's.

"four" I corrected him, and he cocked his head to the side,

"Jake's note" I clarified moving into the kitchen as I grabbed the first aid kit as I let my bag fall onto the table and took out the disinfectant spray alongside some cotton wool.

"let me see it," I pointed in my jacket pocket before he stuck his hand in, I could feel the coolness of his hand through the material as he let it rest on my stomach for a few seconds before he pulled it out and let his eyes roam over the note,

"let me clean it up for you" Eric added once he placed the note into his pocket, kneeling down besides me as I jerked my arm away from him,

"we're not on good terms" he looked at me as if I were his meal – and technically some days I had been, I let that thought slip away and he licked his lips, his fangs extending ever so slowly.

"but we could be if you'd let me show you" I scoffed and placed the contents on the table in front of me

"I'm hungry Sookie" I shrugged moving away with my chair, only for him to follow. "I haven't fed off of anyone since our little agreement" I dabbed the spray onto the cotton wool and wiped it over the wounds hissing quietly at the pain.

"I'm sure you haven't" I simply replied, "you've probably slept and fed off every girl you've laid your eyes on, go forge your damn bonds with them!" I stood up dropping the cotton wool into the trashcan before placing the first aid kit back in the cupboard underneath the sink.

"I have not" he hissed through his clenched teeth crossing his arms across his chest,

"I don't care either way" I shrugged casually, opening the refrigerator as I pulled out a TruBlood – I still had a few from the times Bill used to come over, O positive of course. Gran wouldn't have been too pleased with my hospitality and regardless of our situation Eric did seem sort of pale. So I popped it in the microwave watching him as he studied me.

"You see I believe you do care Sookie, otherwise it wouldn't bother you so much now would it, lover?" As the microwave beeped I pulled out the bottle swirling around the liquid to make sure it was all even in temperature and I extended my hand out. Eric only moved closer the bottle was now in between us both, otherwise I was sure he'd have been pressing his chest to mine.

"Sookie" he breathed out my name taking the bottle and placing it on the counter I gulped quietly as he pressed himself onto me, _you gotta be stronger don't give in, don't you dare! _I kept my gaze on the floor, only until I felt his cold finger lightly resting underneath my chin, he slowly lifted my head until our eyes locked. "Don't deny me the joy of kissing you" was all he whispered as I saw him leaning down, I panicked, every part of my body and my heart wanted him, everything he could give me but my brain knew wiser – he had hurt me and I couldn't give in so easily,

"Eric" I whispered, "please-" but before I could finish my sentence he mistook my intention and I felt his cool lips leaving a trail of fire over my neck,

"tell me lover" he hissed, "what do you want me to do?" his teeth grazed over the skin and I was sure I could now feel his fangs, I opened my mouth but no words came out, I tried to turn my head around hopefully with this action I could speak but instead it failed miserably and a throaty growl erupted from within him and before I knew what happened I felt his fangs sink into my skin with such ferocity and need. He understood it all wrong, he thought I was offering myself to him so was it entirely his fault? Or could I be blamed too?

"ERIC!" I cried out, my head hit the wall with a loud thud and I screamed although he continued sucking fervently. I could feel myself slipping away slowly as he continued to feed off of me, I had at one point accepted that this would be how I would die, I'd be sucked dry. I gripped onto his shoulders and I felt his fangs sink further in. He pulled away from me and I collapsed to the floor gasping for air. His lips, cheeks and chin were stained in blood; my blood and I could still feel the blood dripping from the wounds. I tried to move away and got far as the kitchen door when I fell onto my back looking up at the ravenous vampire who stood before me, he snarled and I panicked grabbing the nearest thing to me which was the umbrella stand, I threw it at him but he caught it with one hand and threw it behind him, crashing into the cupboards as various items fell down. Eric was far too lost in his bloodlust; _use your damn gift stupid girl! _I tried to push him back, but nothing. I tried to stop him from walking forward but nothing, I crawled backwards, sliding across the floor, "Eric please you don't want to do this" I tried bargaining with him but it was no use, his lips curved up and his fangs were gleaming red, "Eric please, stop I'm beginning you" I saw the door besides me fling open, Quinn and Alcide both stood watching the scene before them, Eric's eyes moved from me to the two Supe's,

"GET OUT!" he snarled and both men walked in blocking his way to me, "GET OUT OR I'LL DRAIN YOU BOTH TOO" Quinn shock his head,

"you think this makes you look strong? You're attacking a defenceless girl, who you're going to drain dry if you don't snap out of whatever you're in, you're a joke Northman" Quinn hissed and that was all it took for Eric to lunge into him, they toppled over me, and I let out a wail, hunching over to grab my stomach which felt like it was on fire. I could hear the chaos around me but I couldn't bear to open my eyes.

"ERIC PLEASE STOP" I cried out, "THIS ISN'T YOU" I heard more snarls and growls, I heard someone yelp and my eyes flung open I saw a wolf covered in blood laying on my porch, a tiger which seemed to have a broken leg laying on the front lawn battered and broken, his fur had darkened with the blood that was most likely his. I felt something tug at me from behind as I went crashing into the couch, I groaned and tried to move but fell to the floor crying. Eric leaned down silently and grabbed me, the look on his face scared me because it wasn't Eric, and this look was the look of a killer, "please don't" I pleaded with fresh tears falling but he didn't instead I felt his fangs sink back into me and I slumped back, crying out in pain. As I felt the life slip out of me slowly I came to realize tonight I would die, I would die in the hands of Eric who had made that promise to be the one who would protect me, and it was rather ironic.

_Pop pop pop_…I gripped onto his shirt and let my nails sink into his neck he hissed and growled right at me which was when I saw him fly through the air and out the door.

"RESCIND HIS INVITATION NOW!" I heard a voice and I did with whatever strength I could I let the words slip out my mouth as I looked up to see three people now standing over me.

"Claude, go get O positive blood, many pints of it and hurry" I heard the older man speak and before my eyes the younger gentleman vanished.

"Claudine pick her up, stop the bleeding, I cannot be here I am leaving her in your arms, many vampires are on their way – I have masked yours and Claude's scent so beware and keep her safe – we _need _her alive" and there he went before my eyes, vanished from his spot.


	19. I Trust You

_AN: I apologize to all my readers who were somewhat disturbed with what happened in the last chapter. My intention was never to make you feel in such a way  
I should have warned you ahead - that is my fault and I do apologize for that.  
However there is a point to why that happened, it will be revealed soon and all I am asking is patience.  
Eric will redeem himself. The sexy badass Viking we all love will be back with a BANG :)!  
thank you all my loyal reviewers, your reviews do indeed brighten my day!  
Please read & review, and as always Enjoy!_

* * *

**ERICS POV**

My eyes shot open and I looked to my side, _where was I? Outside of Sookie's? Wasn't I just in there kissing her neck? _

"ERIC!" I turned to see Godric, who had walked out of Sookie's house, Pam was behind him, her face sullen – I stood up and heard a growl, before I could understand what had happened I was on the floor with a wolf snapping inches away at my face, I let my fist collide with his face and he went flying through the air wailing.

"Stupid mutt!" I hissed standing up to brush my clothes off when I noticed my shirt was stained with blood, as were my hands, I immediately licked my lips and that's when I tasted blood, but it wasn't mine.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Godric was not amused by whatever had happened, I looked on into the house where Sookie lay in the arms of another person, both arms had needles punctured into her skin, with those bags you saw at the hospital – what where they called ? IV drips, but instead of the white liquid it was blood.

"What?" I made my way towards the house before Godric grabbed onto my arm, hissing as his fangs extended,

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he was furious, I could feel it through the bond – I'd never in my thousand years seen my maker so angry with anyone.

"Me?" I looked back at Sookie; I could hear her shallow, slow breaths. Her heart was beating – but just barely. "I – I did that?" I blinked, taking in the scene before my eyes.

"Do you not remember anything?"

"No – I remember Sookie handing me a TruBlood, but I turned it down so I could show her how sorry I was, and then I don't remember until I found myself outside, I shook my head, this was bad, very _very_ bad.

"My child you almost killed her" I heard Godric and I looked him in the eyes,

"you're lying!" I almost growled…almost. "This isn't true, I couldn't have, I was careful. I – Sookie" Godric simply shook his head and he was gone, back at the door of my bonded's house. I made my way towards him, slowly edging closer. I saw her, laying their bruised and bloody, her hair was a mess, stained red, her clothes ripped and torn, just like her skin. She must have felt me move closer through the bond because her eyes shot open, and they immediately found mine. However they weren't judging me, or scolding me, she seemed worried? About me? I tried to enter the threshold to take her into my arms but I couldn't,

"Eric" I heard her voice, barely audible. I couldn't bear to look up to see what I had caused, I took a step back steadying myself to take flight but I stopped once I felt sadness rush throughout me. However this wasn't my sadness, it was the sadness of my Childs, my Makers, and my Bonded's.

"Sookie --- I ---" I didn't even know where to begin, I looked to my left where I saw Godric. I was so ashamed of whatever came over me causing my bonded such harm.

"Eric tell me the truth do you remember what you did?" Godric prodded and I shook my head,

"no I do not, feel me through the bond Master, I am not lying I swear to you!" and this was the truth, Godric nodded once he felt I was not lying, I couldn't remember a single thing after I had her up against the wall, I remembered my fangs extending but I knew no harm would come, I had been in situations with Sookie that took a lot more of my self control and discipline so I wouldn't' harm her yet I failed, tonight I failed and that's when it all hit me. I had almost killed my bonded.

I stepped away from the house, straining to keep myself elevated. I couldn't do this; I couldn't put her into danger. Since when did I even begin to care? What was she doing to me? I felt a tug in the bond, Pam remained silent, sitting on the porch steps, Godric had made his way inside, overseeing the blood transfusion as he talked to the girl who had Sookie placed on her lap, I studied the woman intently and I came to realize there was something supernatural about her…she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear – AH HA! Fairy! But why couldn't I smell her? I weighed up the possibilities and settled with that she had been cloaked; otherwise she would have been dead in seconds. The man who stood besides her, looked almost identical to her – twins? Perhaps. Two fairies. Hmm, this was _very _interesting. The brother now had kneeled down, his hand was placed on Sookie's knee when I couldn't help but growl, fangs fully extended and with that I tried to force myself through the threshold but it was no use.

"Control your damn child!" he spat out, standing up straight which is when Godric moved to me ushering me back. I let my fangs retract and I heard her groan, I could feel the pain she was in, but she was also terrified. _I did that, I did that, that monster, deep inside of me, you did that! DO YOU SEE? This is what you are Eric, you're a monster. _I groaned in return stumbling back as Pam grabbed me before I tumbled to the floor.

"Master?" she was worried, for the first time in centuries since I changed her – I felt it, "I fre-"

"NO" was all she shouted, her fangs were on full display, I could feel the raw hatred now, "no Master" she knelt down, bloody tears streaming down her face, her British accent was pronounced deeply – I'd never seen Pam cry and as she did I could have staked myself for causing her such pain, "I pledge myself to you Master, you created me for companionship, you are why I am here today, why I am alive. I thrive being in your presence, free me or not I will not leave your side, I've pledged myself to you Master – this is where I will be until the end of time" I nodded swiftly and she rose to her feet. I sent a wave of love to her, and she smiled mirroring the feeling. Pam was my only child, the only person in my life I'd ever felt that pull to. The pull which Godric felt for me, the pull signifying that he or she was right for that spot as your child. With Sookie however – the feeling was completely different. With her I felt the need to own, to spoil, to ravish, to claim, to protect --- however that last one I had failed miserably with.

"Northman" I turned to see Niall, a fairy prince. He did not look amused in the slightest.

"Niall" I replied quietly, taking a step towards him in one long stride.

"Have you any idea what you almost caused tonight?" I shook my head and he clicked his fingers and the male who was inside appeared by his side.

"Claude how is our Sookie?" Niall asked, I growled, _she's mine!_ He shot me a deadly glare and I kept my mouth shut, my fangs were down and I could have easily killed the fucker,

"barely surviving, I'm not sure if she'll make it" realization hit me, I could lose Sookie before I awoke tomorrow morning, I had to give her blood.

"let me give her my blo—" before I could even blink myself I was being held against my will off the floor by my neck by Niall,

"I will kill you myself before you come near Sookie again" I struggled to get out but it was no use Claude or whatever his name was held my arms down, and I hissed at him,

"I'll kill you before you have a chance to stake me old man" I knew I was adding fuel to the fire but the asshole went too far. I saw Pam and Godric, both of their fangs were extended although Quinn and Alcide were keeping them at bay, I nodded to them and I saw Niall break a branch off the tree. I brought up my legs and kicked him in his stomach, Niall flew across the air, landing straight into Sookie's car side, the window smashed to pieces, glass shattering and scattering all over the ground. Claude was at his side in an instance as was the girl inside,

"Claudine! Look after Sookie" she shook her head and growled, stepping forward.

"Try that again Niall and I will finish you off, and I will enjoy doing it" I added, and at that moment Pam and Godric stood either side of me, holding me in place.

"Northman you are to die tonight, you will die, for causing such havoc, for almost draining Sookie" Niall stood up, and as he did he began chanting, I saw both Pam and Godric levitate in the air before they went crashing into the trees above. I howled and shot up immediately after them.

"I am fine my child"

"I'm fine master, just disorientated," Pam chuckled (of course she'd find the humor here)

"do as you were my child – protect your own"

I thanked whatever God was up there and lowered myself back which is when I felt a force hold me in place, spread out as Niall approached me, his eyes were black, dilated and completely coal black, his Pupil's, his Iris's and both his Sclera's were black, his lip curved up,

"tonight you will die Northman, and you will be a threat no more" he picked up the branch, and I hissed, struggling to move although I couldn't, it was like Sookie's gift, telekinesis. I thrashed and snapped my teeth in warning,

"I WILL KILL YOU NIALL"

"I will kill you myself, first before you kill anyone else" his arm was now up and the branch aimed at me, where my heart was.

"NO!" NOOOO!" Niall took a step back and I saw head's turn, Sookie was out, on her knee's fighting the hold Claudine had over her, "NO PLEASE NO HE DOESN'T DESERVE THAT LET HIM GO" she was pleading for my life to be spared? I looked over at her; her eyes were on me, those blue eyes that resembled my own so very clearly.

"PLEASE LET HIM GO" she was now on her feet and stumbling her way towards me, I saw Quinn reach out for her but she jerked and for a moment I thought she'd hit the floor face first but Claudine caught her steadying her before she continued her way to me.

"drop the branch and step away from him…" she was begging, tears had caused her face to glow in the moonlight from the tears. Niall did as told and he stepped back which is when I fell to the floor gasping for air I didn't need.

"Eric?"

"Sookie, don't…I don't want to hurt you again" I didn't, I felt terrible as I looked to her neck, trailing my eyes to her shirt, her arms, her jeans, her face, her hair. She was covered in blood, and it was my fault, completely my fault.

"Eric, that wasn't you I don't know what it was but it wasn't you, I saw it in your eyes, please just stop feeling how are you, I can't-" she begun wheezing and gasping for air as she leaned over, I hadn't even realized my side of the bond wasn't hidden, she could feel everything and it was hurting her. I stopped immediately closing off the bond and with that she felt better immediately. "you care" she simply stated, I didn't respond, nor did I move, I just kept my eyes glued to hers.

"Sookie – you need to rest" I heard Niall and she shook her head edging herself closer to me. What on earth was she doing? I moved back, and she moved closer.

I moved, she followed.

"STOP IT!" she almost smiled – almost. "stop moving away from me, I'm trying to close off the distance between us."

"Sookie" I simply spoke rising to my feet, "you shouldn't be here, not near me, I'm dangerous, look at what I've done, look at what the monster inside me has caused you."

She huffed and extended one hand out, her other still clasped the blood bag, which was almost empty – I noticed. "Take my hand and lift me up please" she was irritated? I raised an eyebrow,

"are you feeling alright Sookie? Your emotions are not what seems appropriate for what has just happened." She glared up at me (now that's more like it)

"I am fine! Okay so maybe I almost died big whoop like I haven't before? At the hands of other supernaturals. You made a mistake – a big mistake, but it wasn't you Eric, I saw it in your eyes, it wasn't you."

"It was me, that monster _was me!_" I protested but she seemed not to be having any of it.

"It WAS NOT!" she stomped her foot on the ground like a little girl, "you're not a monster don't you understand that Eric?" I shook my head in disbelief and motioned for Claude or Claudine or whoever they were to come forth,

"she needs to be seen, I think she has hit her head, this is not rational behaviour"

"Oh Lord!" she flailed her arms in the air like a chicken, and sighed, "I am fine, just hear me out, but I will not talk unless everyone leaves. I wish to be alone with…my bonded."

My eyes snapped up and she looked up at me, her arm extended again, "please?" how could I deny her such a thing? How could I deny her anything? I hesitated holding my hand out but retrieved it before her fingers could touch mine.

"I cannot Sookie, I cannot put you in such danger, not after tonight, understand this stubborn one" she shook her head and edged her hand forward, "Eric, just lift me up" she replied and I did, the moment my fingers touched hers, slowly brushing over her warm skin, I felt her hand grab mine and I helped hoist her up as gently as I could but stepped away the moment both her feet were placed firmly on the ground. I saw her turn around and I watched Claudine exchange the empty blood bag with a full one. I turned to my maker, he smiled and took Pam before they turned around and walked towards the forest.

"we will be near Eric, when your conversation is over call for me and I will come as will Pam" I nodded and I turned to see Sookie who was stood opposite to Niall.

"I wish to be left with my bonded," her attention moved to Quinn and Alcide who had the same look of shock spreading across their face – no doubt at the stupid request she was making. "I wish to be alone, please…go over to Bill's if needed but I wish no one to be listening, things will be said that are only for mine and Eric's ears"

"Sookie that is not a good idea" Niall spoke,

"I believe I've already made my decision" she spoke and grabbed my hand as I jerked back,

"Sookie this is foolish, what if I lost control again? I'm not confident in being alone with you"

"Godric and Pam are both in range right?" I nodded,

"then you will be fine, and I will be too, not to mention Quinn and Alcide will be across the cemetery"

"you may stay too," she turned to Niall, Claude and Claudine, "but I just ask for an hour or two of private time with me and my bonded."

I shook my head as she extended her arm out to me,

"please Eric?" I slowly brought my hand to hers, and she intertwined her slim tanned warmed fingers in my own. We walked up to her house silently, or well rather I walked and Sookie barely made it across with even my help.

"Come in Eric" she smiled up at me, and tugged for me to walk in, I took a deep breath steadying myself for the mistake we were both making.

"I trust you Eric" she whispered just as sweetly as she smiled and pulled me inside.

_What a foolish thing to do _I thought, worried for her safety.


	20. For You

_As always, please read and review. The reasons for Eric's strange behaviour in the last chapter almost draining Sookie WILL be explained, very soon :)  
Most importantly ENJOY!_

* * *

**SOOKIE'S POV**

Step _ow_ step _ow_ step _ow_ step _ow_. Alright so I admit standing up was a foolish idea; as was what I did just now inviting Eric in, but nobody understood, nobody saw what happened. I by this point had finished with all four IV bags full of blood, I didn't want to admit it but I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach. I hadn't had a proper meal in days, and it was beginning to catch up with me, no wonder my clothes were practically falling off of me.

"You should lie down, we could always talk tomorrow" Eric most likely felt me through the bond, I shook my head,

"I'm still alive, yes barely breathing but all is well Eric, I am rather hungry, so I think I will eat and we will talk while I cook and eat"

"as you wish Sookie" he seemed so tense, I maybe, sorta kinda…okay definitely thought about hugging him, although vampires weren't that fond of being physical, not unless of course it would lead to sex or a feed. Gradually and slowly I made my way to the kitchen, feeling somewhat stronger, I wondered why exactly? The pain had seemed to subside.

_Good – she feels better I should have thought of this before._ I jumped at the voice in her head, and groaned in pain, I realized Eric was over besides her instantly carrying her to the chair,

"what is wrong? What happened?"

"I – heard- uh never mind" it was impossible to hear him right? I mean yeah I caught faint glimpses of vampires minds, but it was a word or two, here and there, nothing that would give away anything. Mostly I caught an image, very blurry, or a feeling, maybe an emotion.

"tell me" I shook my head, there was no way on hell I'd tell Eric that I heard him, he'd kill me. Vampires valued their secrecy, and now what? A telepath could hear him? I made a mental note to be sarcastic later on.

"Its nothing" I lied feebly and stood up, making my way to the fridge where I looked over inside, I knew his eyes were on me, and he was studying me, he most likely knew I lied. Picking out an already made chicken salad sandwich I plated it up with a jug of orange juice and sat down slowly.

"what did you want to talk to me about?"

"there's a few bottles of TruBlood in the fridge, please take one while I eat, I'd warm it up but it hurts to be moving so much" I avoided his question for the time being. I wolfed down the sandwiches in record time, and half the jug of juice was finished by the time Eric had warmed up his true blood and taken his fires few sips.

"tell me" he began and I turned to face him in my seat.

"were you honestly going to give me to Jake in return for Godric and Pam?" I had wondered this for a while, I spent hours thinking about it before I fell asleep, and today at the lakeside, I thought I was beginning to make changes in Eric, small ones but nonetheless making him more humane.

"does it upset you if I was going to?"

"yes"

"why?"

"because…"

"because?"

"because I thought being your bonded I'd hold some sort of significance in your life!" I almost shrieked at him but I kept it together. Yeah maybe this was a very bad idea, there was no way in hell Eric would change, no way I'd be his slave, and there wouldn't be an us, there would always be him and me. We were from two very different worlds; I and Eric were both worlds apart. He hadn't even responded, his eyes were studying me,

"nevermind Eric just go" I held onto the back of my chair, and edged my way off the chair slowly, rising as I arched my back just as a pregnant woman would.

"no wait, I'm trying to figure out what you want me to say, your emotions are all over the place" I snorted and he raised an eyebrow,

"I want the truth, but you're too afraid of admitting the truth to others because you see it as weakness" I replied bitterly.

"I am not afraid" he moved and was now practically touching me, I struggled to look up, the height difference put such strain onto my neck I must have groaned loudly because I was now perched up on the kitchen table with Eric assessing me. "Hurt?" I shook my head no, "don't lie to me"

"I'm not, it hurt to look up at you that's all" and with that he took the chair I was sat on and settled onto it,

"better now?" I nodded. "As for this whole incident with Jake, there would be no way in hell I'd let him take you Sookie. You are my bonded, I am liable for you in many ways, and I have taken it upon myself to protect you, care for you and provide for you by concealing this bond." I wasn't quite sure if he was finished with his speech but I cut in anyway,

"and? What does that mean to me? Because really you've been lacking in all three of those departments lately"

"Sookie you must understand I cannot show myself in any way weak, yes you are my bonded, however you are human. I protect my own before I do you." …_and that's how it's always going to be_. I added silently to myself. I managed to move down off of the table and out of the kitchen.

"You can go now" I had passed the point of caring now, I had given that promise to Godric to try, but with this attitude of Eric's it was damn near impossible to make any changes. I took that first step up the stairs and exhaled sharply, wow, there is definitely bruising somewhere, probably my rib cage. I made a mental note to try to relax tomorrow, I needed to get back to work, and that was my goal. If well enough I'd go to work tomorrow.

"Sookie are you okay?"

"I'm fine, you can leave"

"was that everything you wanted to talk to me about?" I shrugged, it was pretty much, but I got everything I needed to hear. Why would he care?

"let me help you upstairs" I felt his arm wind around my back and I jerked, pulling away from him,

"I'm fine"

"you're clearly not – now stop being stubborn and let me help you"

"don't worry about me, I'm sure both your child and maker need you more" the distain in my voice was quite clearly visible.

"they are fine, you are not"

"well if they weren't you wouldn't be here as it is, so just leave, save us both the damn trouble" I took another step up and another until I was halfway up. I still had so many things to talk to him about, but it wasn't important anymore. I was to be given away like a possession in return for Pam and Godric, he attacked me, I survived that was pretty much it.

"I will stay until you are asleep" I turned at the foot of the steps, and he made his way up them,

"no you will go because clearly you must feel some sort of pity for me, for causing this to me, otherwise you'd have been long gone, so I rescind your invitation, you are free to leave" I spoke quite sullenly and made my way to my bedroom.

I awoke to a shrill ringing, half awake I noticed it was the telephone, reaching over I hissed in pain but managed to stretch over to answer,

"hello?"

"Sookie its Sam"

"Hi Sam, sorry I just woke up, I…OW,"

"what's wrong?"

"oh nothing to worry about it's just a few brui-AH" okay so maybe moving whilst on the phone was a terrible idea.

"Sookie tell me what happened!" I could practically see that look on his face, the anger would be radiating off of him now if I were near enough to feel it.

"it was nothing just an accident"

"explain" he commaned and I sighed.

"Ericattackedmeandalmostkilledme" I let it all out in one, I heard him growl and he hung up. What the hell? Oh no, Sam would be coming over, fuck! Oh shit! Ah. I looked over to see my alarm clock read 3:42pm. I sat up slowly, breathing in and out at steady paces. I looked up and almost screamed the lady who had been there last night was stood in my doorway smiling over at me.

"Sookie" she smiled, "you look much better, although you're still pale, and you look under nourished"

"who are you?" I asked,

"my name is Claudine, I am a fairy just like yourself, however I am full Fae, I'm what you would call your fairy godmother so to speak, I'm here to protect you, as well as I can"

"how was the vampires able to be around you last night?" that caught her attention because she cocked her head to the side,

"how the-"

"Eric explained some things to me…" I justified my answer and she nodded,

"explain to me what that bloodsucker told you" I cringed, okay so maybe Eric was cold, dark and hostile, but he still deserved better than to be branded a bloodsucker (even though he was one).

"he just explained how you're conniving, and not the nice how myths have said you to be. You look out for your own kind before anyone else, which is most likely why you saved me, being part Fae and all"

"you know?" she shouted, I nodded wondering why on Earth I'd get this reaction out of her, I listened in but heard nothing. Damn, a time like now would have been great for this disability to kick in.

"Yes, Eric and Godric have told me, recently…"

"how do they know?"

"by feeding" I added and she nodded,

"are you bonded to both Sookie?" I shook my head and she sighed relieved.

"Godric needed blood, and I offered – he had given me great insight to something" I couldn't bare to bring myself to think of the game Bill had been playing with me. "It was the least I could do for him, as for Eric, we're bonded" I sighed and she looked over at me,

"are you not happy about that?"

"I was…now? I'm not quite so sure about it, is there any way to break the bond?" I asked hopefully and she shrugged,

"I am not so sure Sookie, I will ask for you" I smiled and nodded,

"how do I know whether I should trust you?" I cut in and stood up,

"because I am here to protect you, you are one of my own Sookie" I nodded and she stepped aside as we both made our way downstairs,

"was that all Eric told you?"

"no, you Fairies are like a delicacy to vampires, your blood is intoxicating, and that you live in your own realm." She chuckled and I looked back over my shoulder at the tall, slim black haired green eyed woman, wow now to mention it she was rather attractive. I mean…very attractive, were all Fairies like her?

"like what you see?" she chuckled and I blushed, lovely…she caught me staring like an idiot.

"I was just stunned, you're very…beautiful" I admitted and she smiled brightly.

"thank you, you're quite a sight yourself" she chuckled and I blushed a few shades darker, but felt my cheeks throb in pain.

"so who were those other men with you? I mean I don't understand just how you got there, granted I am very thankful however why were you so late? I mean I was sure I was going to die; I could barely talk, see, or hear. I was at such a point where I wasn't sure about anything, and then there you all were."

"we were held up, or well I was…I was coming as soon as I sensed that you were in some danger, life-threatening danger that is, but Claude my twin, and Niall---my er, mentor wanted to come along, however there were communication problems amongst us, and until that was sorted it seemed too late, but I couldn't just not come and see" she frowned and I shook my head,

"no, you did fine, I'm alive aren't I?" she smiled softly, "but how did the vampires stay so calm around you? I was sure they'd attack you sooner or later"

"Oh-Niall cloaked our scent, with that spell we're practically just like humans near them, our scent is disguised so they don't feel that bloodlust, or that deep craving that needs to be satisfied by draining us dry." I nodded, this seemed like so much to take in, but I was sure I was doing pretty well. I took out chicken breasts, some potatoes, a selection of vegetables.

"would you like some dinner Claudine?" she shook her head and turned to the kitchen window,

"I'm going to take my leave now, we shall continue this discussion later, and please Sookie don't get yourself killed, and also do not mention anything to your shape shifter out there – about me, now. You know nothing of who I am" she winked and I smiled, "I'll see you soon" she waved blowing me a kiss and poof there she went, gone right before my eyes. I turned to see just what she was staring at and saw Sam frantically jump out of his truck making his way hastily towards my front door which I moved to slowly but managed to open it before he could knock. I probably looked like a mess, still in yesterday's clothes_. Oh no, the blood, I'm going to get an ear bashing._

"I'll kill the son-of-a-bitch!" Sam shouted once he looked me over, "oh Cher, are you alright?" Sam moved in and shut the door behind him, "come on let me get you back up into bed"

"no I'm hungry, come I'll make us both something to eat, I haven't eaten a proper meal in what seems weeks" he picked me up slowly and I squealed, "SAMMMM" he chuckled and carried me into the kitchen slowly, "you don't need to I can walk you know" he shrugged and set me down at once, running his hand softly over the side of my face, I winced and he grimaced,

"you're bruised Sookie, all over, you should be in bed" I shook my head

"Dinner?"

"yes please Cher," he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, Sam was a great guy, so maybe his intentions were set otherwise, but I couldn't lose Sam, he was my boss, and my friend.

"I'm gonna make some marinated honey, lemon and chilli chicken breasts, with some mashed potatoes and vegetables"

"I'll help you but before that you'll need to change, or go take a shower Sookie, I'll cook for you" A shower did seem like a good idea. I stopped and realized something was missing.

"Oh no!" I turned around and noticed Quinn and Alcide weren't home,

"what's wrong Cher? Are you in pain?" I could tell by the tone of his voice he was terrified but I shook my head,

"no no, hold on" I made my way to the door and flung it open, taking a step out where I looked around unable to spot anyone,

"QUINN? ALCIDE?" I would have kicked myself if I could have, where were they? Oh God, I hope nothing bad happened to them, and that's when I saw a wolf and a tiger through the bushes. My stomach flipped and I smiled motioning for them to come over. "I'm so sorry, you slept outside! You silly guys, you should have come inside, oh I feel so terrible, look, how about we do this, you come inside now, I'll whip us all up some dinner, Sam's here too" I smiled but stopped once I felt the pain, "and um…oh my!" I stood now opposite to two naked men, _get a grip, and look away! _I struggled to move my eyes from their bodies but I succeeded, although a bit too late, I heard them chuckle and I stuttered lost in thought, _what was I saying? Oh God they caught me staring, I'm such an idiot, shoulda looked away, maybe I can run back inside and hide under my covers? Lock the door and stay up in my bedroom forever?_

"Sookie, we're dressed you can look now" I shook my head of the thoughts which were beginning to wander.

"I er-I'm sorry" I looked back and I saw the pair gasp at me,

"did _he _do that to you?" Quinn approached me, and Alcide mirrored him, their eyes roamed over me, every single inch; I felt like a slab underneath the microscope, and it wasn't a good feeling either, scrutinizing every last inch of my body.

"It wasn't him"

"Sookie – do not protect him, the asshole should accept what he did, he almost killed you if we hadn't intervened" I opened my mouth to fight back but shut it once I realized he was speaking the truth, but no one seemed to understand, they saw him, but they saw a vampire lost in bloodlust; it wasn't exactly a rare sight so they thought no deeper than the picture presented to them.

"can we just drop it now? Come in and have some dinner, I'm sorry you had to stay out all night, you still should have come inside, how can I make it up to you?" As we ventured inside Quinn smirked leaning against the wall,

"you could always accept my offer and let me take you out on a date"

"dude, she's fuckin' bond-" Alcide spoke out but Quinn whacked his arm,

"you're telling me she's gonna say no because of Eric?" Quinn asked quite cruelly, "have you seen her? Have you seen what that inconsiderate ass has done to her? At least I won't fucking attack her to kill her" I looked over at Sam, pleading for him to intervene silently or to change the subject, he nodded before stepping away from the stove.

"Hey Quinn, Alcide!" he smiled and they shook hands all saying their hellos. "Come in and let me get you both a beer, Sookie's gonna go freshen up while we cook her some dinner"

"I can always go up in a second, plus we all need dessert don't we y'all?" I smiled my crazy Sookie smile as people had named it, making my way into the kitchen, "how does homemade peach cobbler, with homemade white vanilla and rum ice-cream sound?"

"damn girl you gonna make those now?" Alcide grinned as Sam handed him and Quinn beers

"Ice-cream has been done already, I made it a few weeks back, cobbler will take roughly thirty minutes to prepare and by the time we finish eating dessert shall be cooked"

"you guys go in and watch some TV, I've got it all sorted"

"Sookie – you should shower"

"Mmm, let me just pop the chickens into the oven, and put the potatoes in water, not to forget out veggies! I'll prepare the cobbler and head up then"

"Let me help you" Sam added

"Yeah Sookie we all can you go relax" Quinn also added, I chuckled at their eagerness to cook but I shook my head,

"Oh no you don't t his is _my _treat to you all, I'm well enough to stand, believe me. If I need help I will tell you, now go inside and be men, let me cook you guys some good food" they all nodded and Sam kissed my forehead, followed by one from Alcide, and a kiss on the cheek from Quinn.

_So pretty, so fragile, shoulda tolda her a long time ago that I liked her maybe she wouldn't have been in this situation now, Cher – my Sook-_

_Quinn's gonna seriously get himself killed by Northman, fucking idiot doesn't understand, regardless of wanting the bond or not, he's hers forev-_

_A true southern belle, she's so perfect, soft skin, tight ass, pretty face, fucking gorgeous, I can't fucking believe Northman, he has damn near everything and now her too?_

I stared at myself in the mirror, completely naked --- I was literally bruised from head to toe. I had a trail of bruises moving up my legs, shades of black, blue and purple mixed in one. I had one on my right hip, a bunch underneath my breasts over my rib-cages, my arms, my back had three huge ones, the worse ones had been inflicted on my neck and face. I had the imprints of Eric's fingers wrapped around it, his thumb on the left side, his index and middle finger on the right. I had a black eye, and my lips were swollen, my cheeks swollen and slightly bruised. I honestly looked like a mess, my body was so exhausted, so tender and in so much pain when I moved too much. I dressed slowly, into a pair of black tracksuit bottoms I had which I usually wore around the house, and a baggy white t-shirt, I brushed through my hair and tied it up into a loose ponytail.

Carefully moving down the stairs I sighed to myself as I moved into the kitchen to check on the chicken breasts, I slowly made the mash and checked up on the cobbler, before taking the ice-cream out to let it sit out. Taking out the jug of iced tea I placed it in the centre of the table with four glasses and drained the vegetables from the water in the pot.

"Guys, foods done, come get it" I heard all three guys excited chatter and they all filed in one after the other as I poured their drinks,

"damn Sookie, smells great" all three guys spoke at once –in perfect unison, I couldn't help but giggle,

"good to know, now eat up y'all" I took my own seat while I watched them tuck in.

"WOW!" Quinn spoke first,

"Cher this is amazing" Sam grinned from ear to ear,

"Seriously hands down best meal of my life" Alcide added stuffing his mouth,

"I'm glad, but there's still dessert" I smiled weakly before tucking in myself.

I felt my chest tighten – damn bond, I knew it had something to do with Eric but I couldn't figure it out, I just hoped those witches would be here soon, hopefully something could be worked out. I heard a knock on the door and everyone's eyes shot up, first time in minutes since I had plated up their desserts.

"Eat – the company is for me" I stood up and I saw all three of them stand also, "it's fine, I mean it, he's no danger to me, not right now" they all slowly lowered themselves into their seats, before hovering uncertain if I was making the right decision or not. I opened the door and there stood Eric, I almost screamed, he was literally dripping in it, from head to toe. His shirt was torn, as were his jeans.

"for you" he spoke and I stood in shock, unable to figure out the hidden message in the two words he spoke to me.

"for me?"

"he is no more" his voice came out strained, almost as if he didn't believe them himself.

"who is?" I raised my arm to pull him inside but he took a step back almost as if he was blaming me for whatever he had done. I took that step forward to meet him, as we both stood outside on my porch.

"I killed him to prove to you that you come before them all, it was for you"

"Eric you didn't need to-"

"I did, don't you get it Sookie? _Nothing, no one ever again will come before you_"

"yo-you…killed…_him_"

"for you" he repeated before his lips crashed down onto mine.


	21. New Beginning

_AN: I hope no one will be too upset with where I am taking the story._

* * *

**ERIC AND SOOKIE POV**

I stood there in complete stillness, relishing how her lips felt on mine, they were a source of comfort for me, and I had only just realized this.

_Pain_

_Discomfort_

_Lust_

_Want_

_Hurt_

As usual her emotions seemed to be seeping out uncontrollably, and whilst uncontrollably they seemed to be in a whirlwind, changing as the seconds passed. I pulled away and noticed her angelic features were draining in pain, was I too hard?

"have I hurt you?" I saw her eyelids flutter before she withdrew a breath, before her sky blue eyes looked up to see me. She shook her head simply.

"Sookie, remember I can feel you"

"I know, but it's just pain from…" she sighed, "well you know…" she added and I did know. The pain I had caused her. I sighed inwardly, another bloody tear fell from my cheek – _Godric…_I looked up to see Sookie her face was full of concern, her hand slowly and what I noticed – also hesitantly lifted effortlessly moving through the space between us until she wiped the tear from my cheek, I could feel the cold blood spreading over my cheek. An attempt to comfort me? I wondered. ---- Yes. An attempt to comfort me. However did it work at this moment in time? No.

"let me carry you up to bed?" I asked noticing just how much pain she was in by standing there on her own two feet.

"will you explain everything to me?" she asked and I nodded,

"I will" I replied – and I was going to, I wondered if I had honestly made a mistake in doing what I did? Maybe there would have been a way around it.

"Come in Eric" she spoke quietly, I inclined my head; a silent gesture as I thanked her and carefully picked her up bridal style, she hissed and I felt that tug.

_Pain._

I concentrated on sending waves of calm, and comfort through her, she merely smiled and looked up at me,

"are you doing that?" she asked quite aware over the sudden change in her,

"mmm, it is acceptable yes? I'd rather just not have you in pain" I shrugged casually before taking a step through the threshold, I cocked my head to the side and there stood three shifters – two of whom I could barely tolerate and one whom I wanted to kill.

"Shifter" I addressed Sam, I saw his lips were pressed together, he replied simply with my name.

"Herveaux" I addressed him, and he nodded replying 'Northman'.

"Quinn" I added before letting my gaze fall on the last shifter – who was seriously beginning to push my buttons. I could smell his scent on her, on my bonded; I could smell all three of them, however his scent seemed to get the better of me.

"Northman" he rolled his eyes before I saw his eyes move to Sookie whom I realized had been watching the interactions between us four males. "Sookie is it such a good idea to be alone with Eric?" Quinn added, I let a quiet growl erupt from within – _pushing the buttons Quinn pushing them, and soon I'm going to snap and have your head detached from your fucking body. _I guess my anger wasn't surprised; I was having a terrible time keeping my emotions in check as I heard Sookie gasp her attention moving to me.

"What can I say Sookie? He's just adding fuel to the fire, luckily you are in my arms or I would have killed him as soon as the words left his disgusting mouth"

"LOOK HERE NORTMAN" Quinn began just as I was about to put Sookie down on the stairs she instead dug her nails into my arm and looked over at Quinn,

"STOP, please, just stop arguing" she piped out, earning a shocked expression from all three shifters. Whether it was the fact that she lay in my arms now, vulnerable – or that she was standing up for me, gave me the greatest satisfaction regarding the matter which was – Sookie. "Matters concerning what I do with Eric or what I say to Eric will stay in between us both. As I do appreciate your concern I currently am engaged; something has happened which by the look of it is terrible, and private seeing as Eric is here alone; on my property looking for me. Could we please have some time to ourselves? Alone."

"I advise you all to leave before I chuck you out" I added sternly. In no mood to be pissing about I made my way into the kitchen pulling out two TruBloods from the refrigerator, before I took a bottle of water for Sookie holding it up as she nodded, not uttering a single word and held onto all three bottles.

"I want you off the property; go over to the Shifters if necessary. I will make sure to be gone before sunrise, so take it upon yourselves to be here by the time I leave, do I make myself clear?" I looked back to see Quinn and Alcide's faces; they were having a hard time keeping a straight face; I let myself smile at that – just briefly.

"Yes"

"Yes? Do you mean yes sir?" I added watching them both intently, I couldn't let any slip ups go now, not after tonight; tonight would be a change, and tonight I'd be my own man, a man who would protect his bonded at any cost. I would be addressed with the right title by everyone.

"Yes sir" they replied in unison,

"Good to know we're on the same page – or I'm pretty sure more unnecessary blood will be spilled tonight" and with that last sentence I rushed up the stairs, fast, but careful enough to make sure Sookie wasn't moving in my arms; her discomfort was my discomfort.

"Eric…" I began once he set me down on the bed, he held up a finger and I immediately silenced myself, wondering why his head was turned slightly as he stood there silently. And then it clicked to me; he was most likely listening out for the guys were far enough that the conversation would definitely be in private. I took the time to study him, something terrible had happened, and as much as I hated to admit it to myself seeing Eric in such distress saddened me deeply. I was sure there was redeeming qualities about him; he was indeed protective – maybe to an extent where it bordered obsessive and possessive but that was how the vampire world worked right? My eyes made contact with his dark navy jeans, which were matted and stained almost from his waist down to his feet in a darker color – the substance of course was blood, but whose blood? And why on Earth were there so much? It was pretty evident something horrific happened, did he kill Jake? Bill? Was there another person possibly after me? I looked up to see his shirt, it was torn, then again his jeans were too, I could see his white skin underneath the matted bloodstained clothes – his white muscular chest, a peck, a part of his torso, his upper left thigh, a small part of his packs.

"Sookie, I think I've made a terrible mistake" he turned his gaze to me just as I had decided to take a sip of my water. I gulped and looked up placing the bottle besides me as I watched him down a full bottle of TruBlood.

"Eric?" I stood up and I saw another tear roll down his cheek, groaning I tried to ignore the pain and I managed, taking those few needed steps towards him I looked up into those ice blue eyes and he looked back into mine, he seemed so lost. "Tell me, we'll sort it out, oh Eric please don't" I reached up wiping at both his cheeks, the bloody tears just continued to pour out of his eyes, his hands met mine, stopping them in their tracks.

"He made me do it, he told me to do it because it was the only way things would work out, the only way everything would fit into pieces. He commanded me Sookie" I tore my gaze from his momentarily, he couldn't have could he? "He made me kill him, he gave me a direct order that I was to take his life, take it and focus on keeping my bonded safe, and that I was to give you this letter." I looked over and saw two manila envelopes. "He gave me one, and one for you"

"Eric…you – you couldn't have" I couldn't fathom the situation, Eric killed his maker? He actually killed Godric?

"But I did, I said no, I told him to take it back, not to force this situation upon me, I couldn't, I was prepared to kill myself, and I got so clos-"

"ERIC!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "NO, please don't – you can't"

"I tried, he told me he'd command me to live if I got a second closer to doing what I wanted, we ended up in a vicious fight, of course our intentions weren't to fight or hurt one another – it was to stop one another from committing a horrible crime. We both ended up with tree branches, and we both fought for the other to drop theirs – before any mistake took place" I listened to him in silence, as silent tears streamed their way down my now damp cheeks. "We fought, he commanded me over and over again – 'you _will _kill me Eric' he repeated those words again and again Sookie, can you imagine what that's like? How much those words stabbed at me, each time it only made that _need _to fulfil my Maker's wish greater. But I fought it Sookie, I fought it again and again." I let my lips part in hope that something would come out, some sound, some sort of comfort for him; but nothing. No sound; no words; not a single noise. "I fought it until he repeated it again and again, holding me down; my free hand with the branch just over his heart; he made me promise to look after my bonded, and to give you that letter." I felt his cold hand wipe at my cheeks before he hushed me quietly, his own tears spilled mirroring my own; the only difference was color.

"Eric, it's not your fault" it was an honest answer; and he looked up for a moment as if questioning what I had said,

"is it not?"

"no Eric, come sit for a second" I motioned towards the bed, he complied wordlessly, and I handed him another TruBlood, but to my surprise he placed the bottle besides him, stretching out his long arms, which were covered in blood towards me. I placed my hands palm down onto his, which were palm up, his thumb softly caressed over my fingers,

"Sookie he is gone, he made me do it for you,"

"you hate me don't you?" I pulled my hands away but he immediately grabbed onto both of them, and delicately pulled me to him, and onto his lap, as I straddled him he only looked at me, his eyes seemed to seep into me, I closed my eyes and tried my best to remain calm, this wasn't a position I wanted to be in not now, not with Eric while he ws grieving over such a huge loss but he seemed to have other things on his mind; I heard him whisper my name and my eyes slowly opened until my bonded came back into sight, even bloody, battered and tattered he was gorgeous.

"I thought I did – when I did what was told for me to do, I questioned it and I wanted to kill you in return" he admitted to me, what a punch to the stomach. He must have noticed the sudden drop in my emotions, because he couldn't get the words out fast enough, "but I realized he didn't die in vain, Sookie he died for _you. _And for my Maker to make such a bold decision; how could I hate you?" I shook my head and wiped at my eyes, furious for letting myself get into the position where I showed weakness at such a valid reason.

"How do I know you don't?"

"Do you really want me to show you?" he questioned, I nodded once and he nodded in return. "Brace yourself my lover" and then it hit me, a wave of emotions which weren't mine – they were _all _Eric's. Overwhelming sadness, grief, and loss, and then there were very few faint hints of love and lust, and…happiness?

"You're happy?" I questioned as he withdrew the bond closing off his side.

"I have you don't I?" he questioned,

"I guess" I replied and he let a brief small smile play upon his lips before he let his face drop again.

"want me to help get you cleaned up? And then we can read the letters together if you'd like?"

"I'd like that" he picked me up effortlessly as I was still wrapped around his waist, his words, were so emotionless, as were his facial features; he was distant grieving by himself, he wouldn't let me in, he wouldn't help share the pain with me, he just bottled it up inside and I had no idea what to do or what to say that could possibly help him.

I placed her down gently on top of the counter, and she smiled at me,

"there's a few washcloths in the drawer behind you" I looked around and they were where she said they would be, pulling out a handful I placed them besides her and I watched her slowly moving, she was in pain – great amount but she didn't want to show it, regardless I could feel her pain and she didn't deserve it. That was also another matter; we had to figure out just what had happened.

"Sookie, take some of my blood it'll help ease your pain"

"Uh-Eric, it's okay really, it's not too bad" I watched her squeeze the washcloth removing the excess water which is when I pulled it softly from her grasp not wanting to cause anymore harm and bit into my wrist, tearing the skin,

"drink now" I commanded simply and she took a breath before latching her lips over the wound which was seconds away from closing, with questioning eyes she took sips of my blood, I couldn't help it; I groaned, Sookie sucking from my wound, drinking my blood, was erotic in many ways; I groaned again as I felt her tongue flick against my skin and she pulled away hesitantly, licking the remnants of blood from her lips.

"sorry" she apologized shyly, looking away,

"don't be, do you feel better?" she nodded and took the washcloth into her hands, I leaned down and I felt the warm wet cloth move down my bicep, I could feel her heart beat quicken and I smiled for the first time in almost what seemed months he did. She looked so fragile and so concerned wiping over my muscles and skin until she was happy. She moved to my neck, I stretched and turned when necessary all in silence until the places where it was visible and bloodstained were clean.

"All done, I think I have some of Jason's old shorts and t-shirts. I'll give you a change of clothes and you can change into them, is that okay?"

"I'll get them myself you tell me where and I'll be back in seconds." I replied,

"The bedroom downstairs, in his wardrobe, oh and um, if you want there should be another TruBlood so help yourself"

I watched him return with a bottle in hand, and in a pair of black shorts, and a white t-shirt which had the slogan 'Not getting laid?' and on the back it continued, "that's because your girlfriends fucking me" I shook my head at him, and he looked down letting out a roar of laughter which ended shortly.

"you look ridiculous, they're a bit too small as we can both tell but it's okay right? You can take a shower if you'd like Eric," I added quietly as he made his way to the dresser picking up both notes and walking towards me. Plopping himself down on the bed, I bounced up and down a few times, reaching for his other TruBlood and my water before turning and crossing my legs as I watched him.

"Yours or mine first?" he asked,

"If you'd rather read it alone or in your own time we can do whatever is most comfortable for you." I didn't want to force him into anything – not that there would be much forcing from me.

"Come to me lover" he whispered holding out both his arms, "come please" he whispered so I crawled over slowly, until I was in reach of him, he immediately pulled me onto his lap.

"Eric, I don't fe-" he only wrapped his arms tighter around me, I sighed defeated and nodded, maybe he needed the closeness? Was it his way of gaining some closure? Maybe it was helping him.

"just stay where I've placed you, and listen to what I have to tell you before we read the letters okay?" I raised an eyebrow questioningly and he placed his finger over his lips, so I complied.

"I once again, while we're both here alone, without any distractions, anyone to ruin or interfere with what's going to be said. Sookie I apologize for putting you in such a position where by my own hands, whatever overcame me, whether it was the bloodlust or something else entirely I regret it deeply; I regret ever laying my hands upon this…" his hands and eyes both roamed over my body making me suddenly feel very self conscience, "this masterpiece God created, I've managed to taint such a beautiful work of art-"

"Eric"

"shh let me finish lover" he pulled me closer and I sighed, "I'd never lay my hands on you intentionally Sookie you have to believe me, if I ever make you do something it'll be because it's the best thing for you in that situation. I will never force myself upon you – I will never physically abuse you, nor will I verbally abuse you either. You are by far the most interesting, intriguing, not to mention beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes upon, which is why in the beginning I wanted you – you were untouched, completely fresh, you were light in the darkness, I admit my intentions in the beginning were just to fuck you and to feed from you, and then I just wanted to protect you because you were so special, I've wondered if I could change you, but I'd never without your consent, unless it was needed of course and you were in no position to tell me otherwise and I needed to save you I would, but overall I want to apologize and if there is any way I can make it up to you let me know, I will do whatever I can in my power"

I couldn't help it, my emotions had just gotten the better of me and I let the tears slip from my eyes; he watched me with such a curious look on his face which only escalated into confusion.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked quite stupidly, I breathed out and looked up into his eyes,

"You know, I never thought you were capable of that, of such emotion, you do have a humane side to you Eric" I answered him, "I'm very honoured for you to think that way of me, but I know it wasn't you Eric, we've been in situations where…" I blushed and looked away, he let out a quiet breath before his lips touched my forehead, "well you know, and you fed from me in such a high state; nothing happened. That matter is something else; and I think you should look into it, just to be certain it won't happen again"

"of course lover, that is on my list" I pulled the letters from his hands and dropped them onto my lap eyeing both, the elegant scripts on each letter were addressed by name to me and Eric. "would you like me to read mine first?"

"no, let's start with mine, yours will be longer, and much more meaningful then mine"

"Sookie – that is not true – Godric loved you like his own child, believe me – my Maker's love for you was nothing I've seen, he didn't think so highly of Pam" I looked up, quite literally gob smacked and he nodded, "exactly – do not judge that my lover, he cared for you" I smiled briefly and leaned backwards grabbing my box of tissues. He looked down at my hands and I couldn't help but let a soft small smile appear on my face – his face was utterly priceless.

"I'm going to get emotional" he repositioned me on his lap, so I was now facing him, and straddling his lap once again, although it was nothing sexual – we both had the same person on our minds. Tearing the envelope open I pulled out my letter and looked up at Eric, "together we'll be okay" I whispered before I slowly began reading.

"_Dear Sookie, my beloved human wonder…"_

**UNKNOWN POV**

The ancient one looked on,

"is it done?" she asked,

"it is your highness" Niall replied turning his gaze to Godric.

"explain what you did to me" she asked,

"we did as told – we found a farely new vampire – one whom did not have a maker present, the same witch who had Eric underneath the spell when he attacked Sookie transformed this newborn into Godric – every part of him was Godric, and only would last for a maximum of two hours. We watched from afar, watched and listened to the battle; as soon as Eric did his part Godric blocked his bond, giving the illusion that he did indeed die"

"excellent, phase one is complete" she smiled briefly, turning her attention to Godric.

"will I see him again?" Godric spoke slowly turning his gaze from Niall to the ancient one.

"you shall, when the time is right, when Eric knows his place in this world. You will see him but for now he needs to let you go…did you make sure to keep that bond closed off? He should not know you are alive, or have a clue as to maybe magic was involved and that you could still be here. Close the bond, we wil help, our magic will seal it for a good few months, maybe a year; however you will also need to shut it off, or he will feel you. There will be indications and we will fail…"

"I know, I will keep my word, and I will honor it, if my child is kept safe, and if his bonded is kept safe. If there is a way for their fate to change, Eric will figure it out, but I am warning you now, my child is not to suffer, not more than he has, today has killed him." Godric choked out; he couldn't believe what he had agreed to, in fact this had been agreed to months ago – a while before he 'gave' himself to the Fellowship of the sun. They all had the feeling that Sookie's good nature would try to convince him to stay; give life another shot, and how right they were.

"was it necessary for you to almost kill him? For him to almost kill her? How could you let it get so far ahead?"

"because it was needed. He needed to know Sookie is protected, that she needs protection from everyone including himself. Sookie needs to learn and forgive – this will be her biggest challenge yet." The ancient one answered shifting slightly in her seat.

"why?" Godric asked, knowing all too well he was pushing his limits but he had a right to know, the matter concerned his child – his _only _child.

"Sookie needs to learn to trust again, to love. To trust the one person who is the only person capable of protecting her…_yes _I admit using the witches power over Eric may have been taken too far; but that will show Eric just how special Sookie is; it will open his eyes to this new world, a world where his bonded will be so much more than what they'll believe her to be." The ancient one stood up brushing her long white hair back, before continuing slowly, "Eric's loss over you will give him that chance to see just what he is missing from his life…a love, a love capable enough to soften him up. His darkness, her compassion will join, it'll compliment them both. Much is still in store for them both; but if they are to survive these unfortunate, disasters which will only get worse as time passes, they'll need one another to lean on, to work on it together; without anything to stand in their way clouding their judgement" she finished quietly, letting her hands rest lightly over her lap.

"Now, Godric regarding you, we will send you where ever you please, and you will remain there until Niall or I visit you. Remember, incognito everywhere you go – we will assist you in providing you a cloaking spell, your voice and appearance will change; however, bonds, memories, feelings will last so you will need to cloak those yourself."

"yes ma'am, I will do as told" Godric barely let the smile appear on his face.

"Niall you may take Godric, to where he pleases, I will set everything up for him financially, let me know of where he is and I will provide for you Godric"

"thank you ancient one" Niall placed his hand on Godric's shoulder and they both disappeared leaving the ancient one to herself.

* * *

_Where I've decided to go with the whole Godric thing is something I've been thinking about for a while.  
He is NOT out of the picture, just lessened for the meanwhile until the bond between Sookie and Eric grow.  
he will make appearances soon, and believe me, Godric's significance in this story will be great._

_I hope you've enjoyed this chapter :)_

_ALSO 22 reviews? for the last chapter. WOW! thats my most by far so I thank each and everyone of you from the BOTTOM of my heart.  
read and review? xD  
_


	22. Letters

_AN: so I have a few things to say before you amazing people read this chapter. ONE: I will in the next few updates be changing the stories name from The Prey to THE KEY; it fits with what Sookie is in this story - she is indeed the key to keep everything at peace._  
_Also is there any POV's you'd like me to do? Any insights you want added in great detail? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW._  
_I have another Eric/Sookie fanfic I recently started - I'd love it if you all gave it a go, its all human - just another idea I had ;] so let me know what you think please? Its called 'Undeniable Passion'  
_

_As for all my loyal reviewers, people who have me on favourites, and alerts - you all are truly amazing and wonderful words cannot describe how happy you all make me_  
_especially those who review, it makes me want to get these chapters our faster._  
_I am ALSO thinking of redoing the chapters slowly but surely - my writing could obviously be better - and is better (in school) however I seem to lack it on here. D:_  
_I will let you know what I decide to do about that and if I do you will be notified, nothing will change as in details - just grammar, sentence structures, much more details added etc._

_BUT AS ALWAYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, and also, read and review? ;] it'll make me a happy lil' camper._

* * *

**SOOKIE'S AND ERIC'S POV**

"_Dear Sookie, my beloved human wonder…_

_I've contemplated for a while now whether to write this letter, to you personally. I've debated for what feels like years; and as you can see I've decided that I would indeed write it._

_I want to begin with thanking you – for showing me that my life indeed was valuable. I remember our conversation so clearly, I remember just how concerned you were Sookie; I saw your tears, I heard the sadness in your voice. You truly believed my life was worth saving, whilst others believed I deserved to perish, and die an excruciating pain because of what I am – a walking, dead corpse."_

I dabbed at my eyes, and I saw Eric's expression it was exactly my own; reflected, mirrored to the very last detail.

"Eric-" I breathed in and his eyes shot up to meet mine, they were bloody and shiny, his cheeks stained red, the white t-shirt had a few droplets of blood here and there.

"Continue lover" he whispered, lifting me up effortlessly and repositioning me to the side, as my legs extended out onto the bed, he pulled me to his chest, and locked his fingers around me in an iron grip. "Don't cry lover, read for me." And I did just that continuing with a shaky and quiet voice.

"_I never wanted to do what I did; not tonight, not to Eric, but I realized my world wasn't ready to change their ways, vampire politics Sookie is very dangerous, so I'm going to request one thing from you Sookie – a single, but very important wish. Please – look after our Eric. He's yours now, he may be hard-headed, cold and distant but that is my entire fault. I should have shown him to be compassionate, we're vampires yes – we're creatures of the night, but for this world to accept us we needed to show compassion, love and how humane we could be. However I failed my part as a maker."_

"NO!" Eric roared in my ear, sending chills throughout my entire body, shaking me to my very core. "How could he believe that?" his voice came out strained, I saw his Adams apple bob up and down, as he swallowed. I dropped the paper on my lap immediately and looked up to see him with his eyes closed. _He's mine? And yet I have no idea how to comfort him._

"please don't, he wouldn't want this Eric. Please, it's tearing me apart; I can't do it Eric." His emotions were all too foreign for me, I felt things I couldn't even begin to comprehend; but all I knew was I was suffering; I was suffering with Eric. The pain had become almost too unbearable; it was literally eating away at me. "He loved you"

"I don't understand that word Sookie – I cannot connect myself, or familiarize myself with such a weak, intolerable emotion."

"Love? Are you telling me love is weak? You must not truly understand what love itself is capable of Eric; love can be shared between almost anybody and everybody. I love my grandmother, I love Jason – they are family. I love my friends, Sam, Tara, and Lafayette. And then there's love – the love you share with another human being."

"Is that a reference to being in love?" he asked and I nodded,

"Yes that's exactly it – although there are different ways to love different people the emotion itself is so raw, so versatile it could relate to anyone, a love for a pet, a love for writing, for drawing – anything which makes you feel as if you're invincible – above the world."

"Have you ever been in love?" I looked up at his question meeting his eyes and wondered if I had been. The only time I could have fallen in love was when I was with Bill; I thought at one point maybe I may have been, but that night I learned of his infidelity and second nature my love for him at that moment died almost instantly. I dropped my gaze from his and choose within that second to ignore him and continue with the letter.

"_I know that you and Eric will work well together, I know you will make him feel; he feels now but he is too stubborn to admit it. However - you…Sookie are truly a work of art my dear, from the moment I laid my eyes upon you that night, from the words Eric spoke about you I knew you were something special, someone worth so much. Eric values your life dearly young one. As do I, but you have to show him how to care again, if anyone is capable of such a task it is you. I will always be in your mind Sookie, I'll be close; if I have received a part of your heart, and the thought itself makes me smile. But if I have know I shall always remain there; I may have been more humane than most vampires – but regardless Sookie I was still a vampire, I do not want what has happened to cause either of you grief, do not mourn, rejoice in the feeling, in the truth that you have someone like my Eric – he is now yours, and from what I've felt he has been yours from the moment he laid his eyes upon you. I want you to keep him safe Sookie – for me, please? That is all I ask of you; and listen to him, he knows what is best for you regarding vampire politics; our world is cruel – everything you've seen is nothing yet Sookie. You are the purest person I've met in all my two thousand years of wandering this Earth; you have a heart of pure gold. That is the expression you humans use yes? If so, you do. Never change that – the world needs people like you Sookie; people who don't look out for themselves but for their loved ones, their families and friends – and even strangers; you've proven yourself to be a valuable and trustworthy person to our kind – I have made arrangements for my Area – and others who will contact Eric – those who have personally owed me fealty will know of the great lengths you went to for me, risking your own life indeed for mine. They will want to use your gift of course – however they will be there if you or Eric needs them. I'll never be far Sookie, love him, trust him, and protect him."_

I looked up at Eric blurry eyed, with soaked cheeks, the letter had hit me hard and a sob broke through, I felt Eric's arms enclose around me instantly as I sat in his lap burying my face into the t-shirt he had on, while the sobs racked my body, as it shuddered in his cold grasp; sobs crashing throughout my entire body.

"Sookie, you cared for him?" Eric asked as if it was the most unnatural thing in the world – that I could care for his maker – for a _vampire. _

"of-co-course I did" I stuttered quietly my lips moving from the material of his shirt into the crook of his neck as he turned me to face him straight on, "Godric was truly something else Eric."

"Yes, my maker was a great individual. I was one of the luckiest child's to have a maker like Godric, as is Pam lucky to have one such as myself" I wondered exactly what he meant by that statement; and I almost asked him but stopped because now was not the time or the place to be asking such a thing, I made a mental note to do so later on.

"Now for my letter" I heard him after a good few minutes of silence. I looked up from his chest where I realized Jason's t-shirt was now stained with my mascara. He must have caught my sudden guilt for ruining the shirt because he smiled briefly. "It's okay, just don't cry anymore; I don't like seeing you like this" I nodded and felt ashamed, because my tears had caused his own to spill down those beautiful cheeks of his.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, he raised his eyebrow questioningly, "your cheeks, they're stained"

"It's not your fault _lover_" the way he said lover, sent shivers down my spine, as I nuzzled closer to him, sighing sadly. "It's fine, now close your eyes and listen to me" he commanded softly and I did as I was told.

I had to admit, it had taken me longer than I planned to get to a stage such as this one with Sookie – but I never thought I'd lose my maker in the process; that I'd eventually _have no choice but to kill him. _I took the papers out of the note and sniffed them – they smelt like him, his scent was all over it – and it would soon fade, but I'd refuse to let him fade from my life, from my mind, my memories and from the dead heart inside of me. I felt Sookie shift on my lap, repositioning herself until waves of comfort flooded through the bond.

"_Eric, my child, my father, my brother, my son…"_

I stopped reading and fought back another set of tears, _fuck! Do you see what this is doing to me Godric? Can you feel it where ever you are? _I felt Sookie's warm hand move down from around my neck as she lightly placed it over my hand, and squeezed it ever so lightly.

"I'm here, we can do this in your own time Eric, whenever you feel comfortable" she was trying to comfort me? I guess I shouldn't have seen it as a surprise – Sookie continued to astound me – there were aspects of her I didn't see coming, her actions, her thoughts weren't those of other blood bags, then again Sookie wasn't one of them, she was something else entirely.

"I am fine" I lied and picked up the piece of paper before continuing to read,

"_I know you will be devastated, hurt, and your grief will turn into hate-"_

_how could he think such a thing? I could never hate you Godric, never for as long as I shall live._

"_but my child this is something I've wanted to go through with for some time, when I decided to return that night with Sookie it was not a permanent choice, I said for a while longer, I stayed, and did my part. The only thing I regret is that I was not able to confide my choice with you yet again, because I know what problem and anger it would have caused us both. I believe most of your questions will be answered here, in this letter. I look my time in making sure your worries, concerns and questions were all taken care of before my abrupt departure. I know now, at this moment before our confrontation takes place; you will want to take your own life; and spare mine, but my child taking your own will leave your own child – your Pamela in great sadness, think of what will become of such a vampire? You and I both know Pamela herself is destined for greatness; her will, her courage – however Eric, Pamela is not your main concern at this time; she can look after herself; and in times where she will need her Maker – be there. I may be punished where ever I am for telling you things I'm about to tell you – although it wont be in an detailed explanation I hope you do take my advice. You and Sookie are going to find yourselves in situations where you'll want nothing to do with each other; you will love and hate each other. But you will need her and she will need you" _

I saw Sookie raise an eyebrow questioning, most likely going over what Godric had written, I thought the same thing myself, my maker was by far one of the cleverest person I had indeed come across in my lifetime, with two thousand years in his brain I would be a fool not to listen to his advice.

"_Times are going to be very difficult for you both, there are upcoming events which will shake you both to your cores, My Child the world as we know it is going to change – but that is all I can tell you. I know you will make the best decisions, and although I have taught you not to let your emotions cloud you judgements in business, and life for the majority concerning your status and power, but soon you may need to change; for the better, to save yourself. To protect your bonded."_

_What the fuck? Godric, my master, what is coming, what couldn't you tell me? Why would you do this? Why?_

"_Enough of business, I wish to now explain any answers to those questions I know are inside of your head. Why did I do what I did to myself? An honest answer my child? Is because it was needed, for the time being, for the upcoming events, for Sookie, and most importantly for you. Why didn't I explain anything to you? Because I simply could not, it was one of the hardest things I've had to do but I __**had to **__Eric.__I just hope you do understand – maybe not now, but in time you will."_

I sighed and I felt Sookie's hold tighten around me, I was pretty sure we both knew the softer side of Godric would be coming soon. And it was quite a predicament we were in; it could have been amusing if the situation itself didn't revolve around the murder of my maker – by my hands. But nonetheless _my _own blood-bonded was comforting me which shouldn't happen; I should be protecting her, there was no need for her to comfort me.

"_Eric – My Child. You were my best decision, the only one I ever changed; do you remember the night I came to you? How excited I was, finally I had thought to myself my days alone are over. I never told you this before my child but I had watched you for months, months at a time. I saw you that first night in September, in Stockholm,"_

_He watched me? You-you watched me, and now you've decided to leave me, why?_

"_you had just come ashore; and that tug I searched to find, found me, you found me, of course I wondered if I should have taken you there and then but you were a great warrior I have never seen such commitment, such strength, such passion for what you did. I came to you that night; of course you will have no recollection of this,"_

_Come back – come back, I should join you, join you wherever you've gone to, together again._

"_and I needed to keep you safe and near me, so I indeed did what I had to, do you know why we're as close? Of course closer than most makers and childs, this is due to the bond, I wish I had told you previously Eric I regret it deeply; and it is one thing I wish that I'd have changed, I apologise for not telling you, I blood-bonded you to me, but glamoured you into not remembering who I was. But do not doubt our relationship because I kept that bond severely locked, everything we've done, we've felt Eric was the truth my son. I followed you for months, checking on the bond making sure you were fine, until that night I felt your pain, and your uneasiness, you were slipping away and I couldn't let it happen, I showed myself to you that night after taking out the two men who were with you. I offered you life, eternal, immortal life, you agreed, and I vowed to be your father, your brother, your son. Eric you were by far my best decision, the only thing I believe in my two thousand years mattered to me, the only thing which kept me going, you were my companion for years, I taught you everything, and soon after we bonded – I can still remember the first night we were together. Second best night of my life, my long-overdue life. My first night?"_

_You know me too well. _Was all I whispered in my mind.

"_The first night was when I changed you, because that was the night you became mine Eric, mine to do as pleased with, but you were so much more than just someone I turned, you were my bonded child; we stayed together longer than any I've met, five hundred and sixty seven years. I let you go at that point, I released the hold I had, because you deserved it, I knew you'd find your child soon, and you did, Pamela is indeed great Eric, and your decision was amazingly chosen. However Sookie? That decision was exceptional. She is your bonded, as you are mine; there are differences in having, a pet, a lover, a companion, a child and a bonded. She is __**yours **__but she is also her own. Just as you were to me."_

_No! I'm still yours still yours, your child, your brother, your son, your father._

"_Do me proud Eric, you are destined for so much more, let Sookie lighten up your life; you deserve some sunlight, some purity and love…after a thousand years of darkness, hatred and death. Do what I could not stay to do, blend, live as one with the humans – show them we are indeed humane, cooperate with them. Keep yourself safe Eric, that is all I ask, yourself, your child and of course your bonded. They are all that matters now. Please understand me, don't hate me, I do love you Eric, we will meet again my child, but until then I bid you farewell, stay well."_

"You matter Godric" I spoke quietly, how could he think otherwise? "You will _always matter._"

He sounded so hurt, so lost and taken back with grief, such sadness I had not felt; it was nothing compared to the sadness I suffered when I lost Gran, my parents, no one. Eric's sadness was different, a sadness strong enough to drive you insane, to make you want to give up – to let go of all you ever knew...now would be the right time to comfort him right? I debated it silently and Eric did something I wouldn't have expected – I found myself being soothed, and comforted by him, his large hands; which you would have assumed would be rough and unpleasant were not. His hands were the softest I'd felt, maybe soft but they were manly; hands which most likely knew things others didn't, how to please a woman, how to knead muscles, how to comfort, how to fight, how to make you feel safe. And at this moment I felt so comforted I almost forgot my intentions were the same for him.

"Eric-" I began but he shushed me and continued running his hands painfully slowly up and down my back, before I felt his fingers slip underneath the hem of my shirt, his fingertips were dancing on my skin, moving higher up the small of my back, and back down in a slow, paced rhythm. I could feel him through the bond – grief, confusion, lust, want, need, hate, guilt. I wished I could do what he did to me – change my emotions and feelings at will when it all became too hard for me.

I looked up to see his beautiful face - tainted; he was indeed a stunning man, a walking living Swedish Adonis, my own Viking, the guy who could easily be voted the worlds sexiest man alive (or dead). I don't believe Eric knew he stained himself with bloody tears, his shirt, my shirt, he seemed too far gone; the only sign I knew Eric was here with me was the bond – I could feel him so clearly; his anguish. And his fingers, rubbing soothingly on my back. I needed to help him; somehow I needed to give him the strength – the determination, the will to want to stay here.

"Eric, look at me" her words came out like a soft caress, _don't Sookie, don't. _I weakly thought but she was relentless, I continued moving my hands in intricate patterns over the bare soft skin on her back, it was soothing, and kept me from doing the one thing the monster inside of me was screaming for me to do. To claim Sookie, to make her mine, to turn her, to kill myself, to join Godric, the monster itself was relentless, but Sookie seemed to know just how to make it go to sleep. "Eric please look at me, look at me…" and what came out next I had not expected but it did indeed grab my attention, "lover" the word was soft like a caress, it came out as if her intention was to heal me, and the way her cheeks darkened to a deep pink.

I felt the heat rush throughout me and everything – settled in my cheeks, I was pretty much certain the heat – now radiating off of my body was enough to even warm him a walking AC.

"what did you say?" his hands had stopped moving over my back and I could feel his grip tighten on me, I breathed out and I saw him lean forward; his icy blue hues seemed dilated, and at that second I felt the lust seeping through, rising and hitting me.

"I-I" I stuttered as his lips softly ghosted over my collar bone, I think I may have whimpered, my eyes were watery and the tears flowed down my cheeks as my voice wavered, "Eric your face," I let my hands cup his face delicately – as if I were handling an antique glass item. "It shouldn't be, you shouldn't be, you're too beautiful." I choked out scrunching up my nose as another two tears formed and slid down his face. "No Eric, don't – don't stain yourself" I wiped away at the tears with my palms smearing them all over his pale cheeks, and from his chiselled jaw, his straight – perfect nose.

"What did you say?" I saw his lips part and his tongue was pressed against his lower lip, I could see his fangs – the tips were barely noticeable as he spoke, in his hushed tone.

"you're beautiful" I repeated quite stupidly, in the blink of an eye – literally he had me on my back as he hovered above me, the look in his eyes were predatory, which was when it dawned on me, I was his prey at this moment – I had spurred the beast within him by uttering a single word.

"Sookie" my voice sounded like a prayer upon his bloodstained lips, "repeat" he whispered his tongue now trailing over my neck, "it" he flicked it touching my sensitive spot just under my ear. I shivered at the sudden feeling, and held back a moan,

"lover" I repeated quietly and shyly, closing my eyes the second the word left my mouth.

"again" he practically growled the words, and it wasn't an option, it was a command, "look at me _lover,_" I looked up to se his fully extended fangs, his lips were curled up,

"_lover_" I repeated it, softly and sweetly – I have never used such a word with Eric – no words of endearment, but at this moment it had seemed needed to bring him back, however the beast within him had returned too. His hands were immediately on the hem of my shirt, but hadn't moved an inch, I was sure he was waiting for me to nod or send some sort of acceptance through the bond. But before I had time to answer my lips were captured in his own, his grief and anguish were slipping and in its place the feelings of lust and need were growing second by second, his tongue flicked out and grazed my lips seeking silent approval to enter my mouth, I groaned quietly into his mouth and his tongue dived in, finding my own as they danced – sensually, slowly and passionately; overlapping, stroking, caressing one another. His hands were another story completely, I felt the shirt tear and I was there underneath him without a shirt, but a bra, and sweatpants.

"Sookie" he groaned my name as his lips trailed down my neck, each kiss ignited something from within, the spot he touched, he kissed, was on fire, and the fire trailed to my centre, I was throbbing, and dripping; my arousal was evident and for such a short amount of foreplay. I felt his fangs graze the hollow in my throat, I squealed underneath his touch, longing for friction I leaned up to rub my chest over his, but he responded in a deep guttural growl, pushing and holding me down forcefully.

"you will not touch me, not yet" he whispered in my ear; I whined and I could feel him smirk through the bond, the feeling of satisfaction flowing through easily. "Yield to me, _min älskare_ (my lover)" Eric purred into my ear, as he took my earlobe in between his teeth, and tugged. – That was all I needed to comply,

"_Mhnmm_" was all I managed to whisper – the silence between us ended as I heard a hoarse growl escape him, I welcomed Eric – and the beast who I knew would give me everything they had.


	23. Bliss

_I know this has taken long to update but my charger broke and I only just was able to get on and type it up and update  
I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter I didn't have my beta look over at as she was terribly busy, so any mistakes are mine  
as always ENJOY and please read and review._

_

* * *

_

His eyes were smouldering and as he looked onto her…_his _prey wiggling beneath him, undoubtedly which was only adding fuel to the fire; her body was grazing up against his, his hardened cock pressing into her inner thigh as it strained painfully on the inside of his shorts.

"Sookie…" Eric's own voice was a caress now, his eyes were fixed on her face, and once her eyes opened his lips crashed down onto hers, their tongues seeped into one another's mouths duelling and lapping covering one another in their delicious taste.

"uhh!" Sookie whispered, the tip of Eric's fangs pierced her tongue, the blood seeped out and Eric licked and sucked away at the blood spilled, before letting his own tongue trail over hers until the wound healed. His hands and eyes trailed down the curve of her breasts dipping into the curve where her waist lay before it moved out and back until he stopped at her hips.

"Sookie, look at me lover" not a second into saying those words her eyes met his and their gaze locked for what seemed to be hours - his lips met hers but this time it had been a soft peck, here and there, each part of her lips covered in his own, the bond, their bond had only lust, passion, desire running between them both, seeping into one another continuously. She watched him desperate for some friction, whimpering up at him it only caused the animal within him to make itself noticed, and that's when with a mere flick her bra was torn and it fell leaving her breasts in sight of the hungry, lust-driven vampire hovering above her miniature form, completely covering every inch of her body and then some.

"You're mine Sookie, every part of you, you're _mine min älskare" _he purred into her ear, his hands gradually moving up her soft, flat stomach until he held both her breasts in his hands, squeezing both softly before his tongue grazed over her left nipple instantly rewarding him with the sight as it hardened. His thumb and forefinger pinched at her nipple earning a soft moan from Sookie, before he tweaked and twisted it in between them, his attention diverting back to her other breast, his lips closed off around her nipple, his tongue trailed ever so softly over her areola, before making contact with her nipple, Sookie's body trembled underneath him, her back arched ever so slightly as she dug her head into the bed,

"Eric" she moaned quietly, only spurring him on as his hand from her right breast trailed lower, his mouth moving from one breast to the next, careful not to pierce her skin…just yet.

"Tell me Sookie what do you want me to do" Eric's voice was hoarse and his cock twitched once again as he took in the sight before him, her nipples were hard and demanding attention – but his main focus were her slight swollen, blood stained lips – she had most likely lapped up the excess blood in her mouth leaving her lips to be his new destination as his hand sat still over her stomach an inch from the waistband of her sweatpants.

Instantly she felt his cold tongue sliding and licking over her lips, her own hands finally gaining the strength they needed, moving down his back fisting the material before she pulled at it, yanking it over his head and chucking it behind her. Eric stood up on his knees; his legs on either side of her, his bare chest in the moonlight gave his natural glow an aura like appearance. He looked gorgeous; breathtaking and so _damn _handsome, she licked her lips fervently before Eric had them flipped over, with her straddling his lap.

"Beautiful" he murmured letting his eyes trail from her face down to her waist,

"Beautiful" she replied her own eyes trailing over the planes of his chest as her hands ghosted over his cold, soft flesh, her lips following suit as she assaulted his chest with soft kisses and bites. She heard low groans rumbling through him her eyes met his almost instantly and they both watched each other quietly, Eric's hands moved up from besides him to cup her breasts but she swatted his hands playfully and he dropped them his facial features now drowned in confusion.

"Shh this is for you Eric, let me please you Viking" Sookie cooed her warm breath cascading down from his ear, his neck,

"Viking?" he almost chuckled,

"yes Viking" she replied a second before biting down onto his nipple causing him to hiss and throw his hips up into hers, the friction their clothes created against his straining erection, and her throbbing centre they simultaneously moaned before Eric shot up cradling her in his arms his back against the headboard.

"I can smell your arousal my lover" he grunted while tugging down her sweatpants, her own hands busy working his own pair off, which Eric simply ripped off and held her to him their only barrier was now their underwear, everything else had been removed, and as his fingers grazed the material he inhaled deeply,

"Eric" she whispered and he laid her down his eyes focusing on her breasts before he took one into his mouth and another into his hand, Sookie's body twitched, a soft moan – Eric's name escaped her lips causing him to smirk against her skin as he affectionately sucked, licked, flicked, kissed and bite her breasts, focusing special attention on her nipples – his soul purpose to hear his name moaned again.

"ERIC" she moaned out loud, and he could feel the anticipation, the need and frustration of it taking too long,

"patience my lover, this is for you as much as it's for me." He whispered darkly into her skin, his lips moved up and met her own ones, his fangs were fully extended and the monster within him wanted to slam into her, to claim _every part of her body as his. _

"Eric look at me" Sookie murmured against his lips, rewarded with those icy blue eyes now gazing into her own sky blue hues she took that moment to remember this Eric, this softer Eric because a part of her knew this Eric was a rare sight and he'd only return on rare occasions. His huge hand slipped into her underwear and he heard her breathing hitch almost instantly. His hand painfully slowly continued moving lower until he felt the heat radiating from her engulf him completely, his middle finger slowly moved down from her bundle of nerves causing Sookie to twitch and down her soaked slit, a wave of need and want washed over him emitting from his bonded.

"so wet my lover, is that all because of me?" he smirked letting his eyes meet her as he waited for his response, sending another wave of pure lust straight to her,

"yes" she whispered quiet shyly earning a quiet chuckle from him, before her underwear was ripped completely off her, Eric's gaze now focused on her wet, gleaming core. She saw him and blushed a shade of red she never knew was possible.

"Eric, slow please" she pleaded and he nodded complying as he rose up hovering above her, Sookie leaned up and brushed her lips over his delicately, hoping her emotions were conveying how protected, safe and cared for she felt within that moment. Sookie could feel the desperation in Eric through the bond – for the first time she could feel him, quite clearly broadcasting his feelings whether it had been intentionally or not, their were faint traces of grief and sadness but the overpowering emotion was the lust and passion.

His eyes raked over her body, taking in every beauty spot, every small scar, the curves of her bodies, the way her breasts rose with each lungful, how her body tinted a soft pink in various places such as her cheeks, the tip of her nose, her collarbone, her stomach, the areas her body flushed seemed all that more delicate with her blood rushing to the surface. She was shaven completely, her legs were smooth and flawless as was her body – she was a goddess and Eric was more than happy to have her beneath him, in his arms, everything that lay underneath him was _his he was hers, his bonded forever._ She was perfection – Eric had finally decided this.

"it won't hurt my lover, I'm quite big so we'll start off with my fingers brace yourself but relax, I'll treat you with care _min älskare_" he felt within that second the last two words that left his mouth made her heartbeat quicken, and her want for him double. "Close your eyes for now Sookie" she complied, he left feather soft kisses over her face, listening and counting her breathes, as he rubbed his hand slowly over her slit.

_Up_

_Down_

_Up_

_Down_

"_Eric please" _Sookie whined helplessly, her eyes still closed, gnawing at her bottom lip in a desperate attempt to keep herself calm, his lips were everywhere in attempt to take her mind off of what he was about to do, he bite down onto her hard nipple, circling it with his tongue as his long finger slid inside of her slowly but easily. And at that moment Eric's slim finger probed an all too familiar territory but in many ways Eric knew he was invading foreign land; land he had not claimed, nor come across in his thousand years of existence. Sookie was fragile, delicate and breakable in his hands, to Eric Sookie was soft, warm, so full of life – something which Godric had told him he had needed.

"UHH ERIC" Sookie cried out her eyes were close to spilling tears but Eric hushed her quietly after her voice had brought him back from being spaced out, leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck, his finger moving completely into her tight, warm wetness before he slowly let it move back out, curling his finger inside of her and he growled.

_She's mine, never again, no man will touch her ever. Oh Sookie you're so soft, and warm, my delicate lover, my bonded, min älskare mine all mine._

Sookie gazed up being brought back from the twinge of pain she felt, again it happened, his voice in her head, a full sentence was broadcasted to her as if he were a human, she watched his face – it was soft and he seemed so absorbed in his own desires to please her, he didn't notice the sudden mood change in her, the shock of what just happened for the second time – second day in a row caused some frustration and confusion on her half but it was overpowered with the pleasure which seemed to be building.

"Eric I nee-" she began but he didn't let her finish

"Shh it'll be okay, relax and let me do all the work lover" he sent waves of comfort and pleasure through their bond to her, and within a minute she was moaning in pleasure whilst he entered a second finger inside of her,

_In_

His thumb pressing down onto her bundle of nerves, her back arched and the pain was now replaced with a long awaited pleasure,

_out_

the sensation was in the pit of her stomach and further below, her hips bucked against his palm as Eric twisted and moved his fingers deeply into her, Sookie whispered his name quietly and arched her back her nails finding that soft spot on his back where she dug them in deeply, her eyes closed,

_in-deeper,_

_out-all the way…_

Sookie whined at the sudden emptiness she felt and without Eric having to be told twice his fingers were back inside of his bonded, probing and stretching her walls around his two fingers, which now slid in and out so easily due to the wetness which was seeping out of her and down her thighs, the smell and sight alone was enough to make Eric cum into his boxers but he held back, desperate for a taste of her blood – although he wouldn't push it, not tonight – not again.

"Fuck" Eric groaned as he flicked her clit her body jolting with the pleasure it caused, "so wet Sookie, all mine, your mine lover, all for me, so wet" he continued talking and she could practically feeling his cock throbbing and pulsing through the boxers he had on as it rested against her thigh, whilst he grinded himself against her flesh, causing the friction he obviously needed.

"Open your eyes lover – look at me, look at me Sookie" she complied without a second thought, their blue hues coming in contact and meeting in a heated look, a look so passionate anyone who would be caught staring would most definitely have looked away – the sight before them – the sight of their eyes meeting one another alone would have made them feel awkward and out of place. His fingers continued at a soft pace, picking up speed gradually as Sookie wriggled underneath him, her eyes piercing into his, her legs spreading wider, desperate for him to move closer, and he understood easily pulling her up and onto his lap positioning her so she straddled his lap, while his fingers continued relentlessly bringing her closer to her ultimate release.

"Eric, ugh-there yes, fuck right there!" the sudden feeling in her stomach told her she was close, closer to the bliss she was soon to receive and Eric felt it too, as he quickened his fingers, moving them in and out of her slickly and quickly, thrusting them back in but soft enough that it wouldn't cause her the tiniest pain.

"Cum for me lover, cum and look at me, into my eyes my lover" Sookie's gaze travelled from his chest, to his face, he seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as she was – Sookie's hips slowly began to move, rocking back and forth, side to side until she picked up a rhythm Eric was enjoying himself, the low groans and moans escaping from his lips, her name falling from his lips over and over. With those final few thrusts into her, her neck bare as she exposed it to him,

"do it" she whispered seconds before her walls clamped down, and he did – his fangs were desperate for the warmth and contentment her blood brought him.

Eric's fangs easily pierced through her flushed flesh, heightening her orgasm as the pleasure itself doubled

"OH ERIC!" she wailed in bliss, her walls tightening to an unbelievable tightness as she came, riding his fingers as she rode her orgasm out, inevitably Eric had come to his own release, groaning and moaning in a language that was foreign to her, she assumed Swedish not understanding anything besides the two words she knew, her name and my lover. They both shook, their bodies convulsing as one as they drowned in their ecstasy. Eric's fangs retracted seconds later licking up the wound as he pulled her close, relishing in the taste of her blood. He had assumed right – her orgasm had made her blood that much sweeter, it was toxic in fact, so sweet, so addicting he nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling her scent while she whimpered, cradled against his large frame. So this was what it was like to reach ultimate bliss? She smiled briefly and enjoyed the few moments they had together before undoubtedly a conversation about the events which had happened in the previous days would be talked about.

But Sookie happily pushed that thought away and concentrated on the Viking who held her in his arms, this had been what Eric had needed – the comfort of his bonded, the connection between the pair to grow and strengthen, he wanted her to yield willingly, they had a lot to discuss, with their relationship and about other things. But at that moment, as he held her and she held him nothing mattered – nothing else was felt besides the contentment and sheer bliss radiating off of them both.

* * *

_okay so I had this very interesting idea, of introducing Appius into the story - further on a bit. There is a reason for this which I won't go into not to give anything away - but I can say obviously he will not be Eric's maker but somebody elses, sound good? or not? xD_

_ALSO I want to slowly within the next 1-10 chapters or so bring in more characters, is there anyone anyone would like to see? Calvin Norris? Russell Edgington? Franklin? Maria-Starr? give me your opinions, I will consider all and most likely use all :] your inputs make me smile.  
_


	24. Break Through

_As always enjoy! R&R it makes me smiiiile._  
_Also I am taking your thoughts into consideration about the characters, and I am happy and thankful for everyone who has given me their opinion,_  
_I will be sure to think about it in greater detail and do whats best for this story to make it all that much greater for you all. :)_

* * *

"Eric…" she whispered, but her breathing hitched as his lips trailed down her neck before he growled loudly, "I'm sorry-you didn't.." she was at loss for words and he chuckled briefly against her skin,

"oh but lover I did, if you look down you'll see I came so hard in fact" and he did, "you were amazing, breathtaking, spectacular"

"shh" she whispered her eyes closing in embarrassment.

"did it hurt Sookie?"

"only for a second" she replied quite honestly, she knew they hadn't gone all the way and Eric not pressuring her into anything more made her feel more at ease, the heaviness in her chest fading away to nothing, realizing that now would be the time to talk, there was so much to talk about – her hearing him, her gifts, the attacks, the witches who were scheduled to come by tomorrow, and who could forget their trip to the Queen in four days.

"I think we have some things to discuss" Sookie murmured and Eric nodded, laying down as he set her besides him, tucking her in, and turning on his side as he watched her,

"yes we do lover, it is still early and we should talk, there is so much to say before I have to take my leave."

"when will you go?" she asked still naked and held against his cool body,

"well…it's a little after twelve, I'll need to leave by five to make sure I don't get caught in the sun" she nodded and he felt a small wave of disappointment radiating off of her.

"what's ruined your mood lover?"

"nothing – I just - _hmph - _nevermind honestly" was there even a point in her expressing that a tiny part of her that wanted him to stay, she felt safe, protected from the world in his arms…a thousand year old Viking vampire who was Sheriff; whose authority, power and his mere look frightened everyone who crossed his path.

"as you wish Sookie, now…" he shifted her on his lap pulling her closer until she was sat directly above his still hardened member. "You do know that we both have no choice in the matter, this Friday – in four days we'll need to be at the Queen's. This is non-negotiable Sookie, I have duty to follow her requests, and if we do not go I can assure you Andre alongside more vampires of their mindset will return and take you by force, it'll be safe with me there, Pam will be joining us – of course now we do not have Godric there too-" his voice grew quieter and Sookie tried to feel something anything radiating from him as before but failed, he was keeping himself to himself.

"So, we're going to bring along Alcide and Quinn" he almost growled as he drew their names out, "they'll keep you protected while I am asleep – although I doubt anyone can infiltrate into the Queen's home it would be wise for them to be near" Sookie nodded slowly without talking – it made sense and she saw no use in fighting him on not going,

"alright we'll just get it over and done with right? When will we return?" Sookie asked as Eric leaned back against her headboard his fingers trailing up and down her bare back, ghosting over her backbone.

"I do not know, I doubt it'll be longer than a week, Andre has not informed me on what the Queen has called you for but I have a feeling we will not be in Baton Rogue for any longer than two days, I have a feeling she is going to want to use your gift – there is a meeting being held in Texas, I've known about this for months now, Sheriff's, King's and Queen's are coming together – it happens every year or so but I never understood why Sophie-Anne arranged it for this week, but now of course it fits" Eric spoke quite slowly and pronounced, of course he was talking in English and Sookie understood the words but the meanings behind them had her baffled.

"Huh?" she looked up for the first time in almost fifteen minutes and looked him in the eyes, "I don't understand why it fits Eric"

"you know how us vampires love our assets, the Queen merely sees you as one, seeing as you're under my protection – bonded and all, nobody can lay a hand on you without my consent, vampire, werewolf, shifter, human whoever it may be. You are mine in many ways and I have the right to either bring the person who defies me to the council or I have the right to kill them, whoever they may be. But back to what I was saying – because I am in the Queens territory, I am an asset to her, I owe fealty to Sophie-Anne, and you are mine."

"I am not Eric!" Sookie argued,

"Sookie remember the night Andre came, you will need to present yourself in such a manner, and lover you are _mine _and you will need to accept this, would you rather somebody else take and use you?" his voice grew with each word, hardening and becoming colder, "I will provide for you Sookie, I have apologized and tried to stay away from you after the attack…" he slowly lay her down before his lips found her collarbone gaining a shudder and a gasp from her, "however it was you who brought me into your house no?" he asked his blue eyes blazing with light his lips moving up to her ear

"y-yes" Sookie stuttered breathlessly,

"you see Sookie you do belong to me lover, and you do care for me, much more than you admit to"

"but it's because of your blood-Bill had told me once-"

"Bill is a fool dear one, my blood merely heightened what you felt for me, how much you wanted me" his cool breath left a trail of goosebumps over her skin, "how much you desired me lover from the moment we met"

"Ericcccc" Sookie whined as she attempted to push him off of her, he complied and rolled off lying on his side,

"alright lover, we won't continue lets finish off our conversation Sookie. Now we will discuss what is needed for Sophie-Anne on the plane the day we go, but now we shall move onto another matter such as the witches whom you have coming here tomorrow, would you honestly risk our bond?" his face had hardened as had his tone, it was now detached, and cold no where near to what it was a few seconds ago. Sookie sighed inwardly, realizing that she had made a mistake there; of course Eric wouldn't have dropped this matter, no vampire let alone would have stood for it, but they were bonded and Eric was a big exception into this matter.

"I just…Eric" Sookie sighed her hands dropping down onto her lap her fingers intertwined and shaky as they tapped against the bed sheet, "you hurt me - deeply, I thought that being bonded's that I being your only bonded I held some sort of significance maybe not as much as Pam or…" she stopped mid sentence her eyes meeting his own sad ones,

"you can talk of him Sookie, he was a great man, of course he made a foolish choice" Eric almost hissed, "however it was a noble decision and his wishes were for you to be taken care of, and I will fulfil that wish but also because I want to; maybe our bond was forced and the pace was quickened however I have _always _wanted you Sookie" he found himself propped up on an elbow his attention fully focused on his bonded, "and I have never denied it, you would come to me willingly and yield, you would be mine until death and I will stick to my word, I just wish you'd have given me the chance for me to explain myself to you that night."

"now?"

"Now it is then lover, I know Were's like Jake, they're vicious, and a pain in the ass, they do not understand no, then again neither do us vampires however Were's are a complete different story lover; if you don't agree to what they want you won't move any further in the matter, he asked for you of course I was going to exchange you for all four vampires however you were not to leave me unless I had gotten them first, off course at that point Jake himself would have been killed, alongside his pack, mutts like themselves decide to drink our blood – as he did with Godric; he is in my opinion mentally unstable, a sociopath in many ways. I would have never given you to him min älskare, you are for me and me only, when it comes to the supernatural world you need to trust me, I know what is best and I know the ways to go about getting what I want."

"Oh—" was it that simple really? Sookie couldn't have been more mistaken about Eric or could it all be a trick? "and you're telling me the truth?"

"I wouldn't lie unless you asked me to of course, or unless I believe it is better for you not to know however in this situation it is acceptable and that is the truth, feel my honesty through the bond if you please?" Sookie shook her head, her cheeks colouring a soft pink in embarrassment at how childish she must have looked before him at that very moment.

"And as we're on that matter how did you manage to leave?" Eric prompted seriously, his eyebrow quirked up.

"I ended up so angry I used my gifts, the door sort of broke…" she smiled feebly but let it drop seconds later as his face hardened before he let out a quiet chuckle,

"yes you're becoming rather…gifted aren't you not?" he winked causing a stifled giggle to escape her mouth.

"I, I'm sorry I'll pay for the -"

"don't be foolish Sookie, it has already been dealt with, however do not let it happen again" she nodded and he turned his attention back to the other day of the attack,

"did you try to use your gifts on me the night when I had attacked you Sookie?" he was now sat up across to her his attention back onto her completely,

"I did, I mean or well I tried to, desperately and I focused so hard but nothing happened I tried to reason with you but it made no difference until your attention was diverted but even then you were back on me after I was thrown against the sofa…I could pretty much feel myself slipping but I gave in not because I felt like I had no choice but in a weird way, an almost masochist**i**c way I gave myself to you I felt no need to fight, my mind had been occupied on feeding you" she sighed shaking her head, "but I know it wasn't you, I knew by the look in your eyes after you fed from me"

"how?" this had intrigued Eric, not for the obvious reason why she knew it wasn't him – that Eric himself hadn't attacked her, but why she felt the need to give into him,

"because I could see your eyes Eric, it wasn't blue, it was black, pitch black like the nights sky, but regardless of color the look on your face, your voice the way you moved it wasn't the Eric I've grown to know, the look you had was about the kill rather than the feed itself, you wanted me _dead _Eric and I knew you wouldn't – or whatever had you possessed wouldn't have backed down or fulfilled its desire until I was empty, drained and sprawled out dead on the floor" Sookie finished her mini essay with a long deep breath, "it's fine though I'm here alive, I'd forgive you but in this case it's not your fault."

"I need to make sure it won't happen again Sookie I cannot take that risk"

"but how?"

"I will talk to the witches tomorrow when they arrive after dark, maybe there is a spell who knows we shall see, but whoever did this, whatever did this when I find them I will kill them _painfully and slowly_" his last three words almost seemed to slur together forming a word in itself,

"Eric that's-" Sookie's counter began but was cut short with one glare from Eric,

"I hurt you – regardless if I were myself or not, that is unacceptable, the punishment will be given" his word was final and he stood up slowly pacing around her bedroom,

"your gifts will need to be further looked into, we will however do that tomorrow night or the following night whenever we can be alone for now, however at this moment in time, I know Pam is on her way over here I feel her nearing and it seems to be very important. However Sookie's eyes were fixed on his body a perfect male specimen, a physique to die for, a perfect marvelled chest pecks so hard and defined, abs even harder, each pack prominent – the V which led down into his boxers.

"Earth to Sookie" Eric's eyes were amused as he watched her shake her head sitting up as she brought the sheets with her to cover her naked body.

"Sorry – my mind was just elsewhere" she hesitated before continuing tentatively, "I um, I need to talk to you about something" _you know me being able to hear you, twice now - perfectly. _"It's quite important but it can be discussed later if you'd like?"

"Later seems appropriate, grab something to wear and meet me downstairs, I wouldn't want Pam to see you like this" he grinned that favourite crooked smile before disappearing through the door, Sookie dressed quickly slipping into a baggy t-shirt she usually wore for bed and shorts before making her way downstairs to see both Pam and Eric staring into her TV as if they had been hypnotized, it was only then when she noticed or rather heard what had gotten both vampires attentions to the fullest and so quiet…

"This is the Channel 1 NEWS with Amanda Young, and we're here with a LAST MINUTE STORY A BREAK THROUGH, a story which if proven to be true could change the world as we know it…scientists have now come out and explained that they have found a plant in the Amazon rainforest which has the power, the gene inside of it to be able to be altered and changed to give Vampires a chance to walk out amongst us humans in the DAYLIGHT!" _daylight? Vampires in the daylight _Sookie gasped her mouth now covered with her hands as both vampires stood still as statues neither having moved or spoken a word since she had come down, the news reporter herself seemed to be awestruck, she was having a hard time concealing the look of shock and horror across her face whilst she continued with the story,

"Although nothing has been proven yet scientists in Washington DC have said that one vampire who remains to be nameless has agreed to try out this new drug in attempt to see if history has been made. This is all we know so far on this story we hope to have more information soon, this is Amanda Young for Channel 1 NEWS thank you for listening and good night to y'all."

Life had just gotten complicated.


	25. Foreshadowed

_I have a poll up on my profile, it should be up right now :) so please go ahead and vote, it is for this fanfiction and your opinion will decide on what I will do..._  
_Also I'd like to remind people that the title of this story... **The Prey **will be changing to **The Key **with my next update! so incase you do not see The Prey anymore, it'll be renamed as THE KEY!  
this chapter was to get the next chapter rolling, we all know things cannot be rushed especially THIS story with the plot I have in mind.  
we can't have our Sookie attacked every chapter now can we? xD  
poor Eric would have too much on his late -giggles;  
please read and review. :) and as always ENJOY my loyal reviewers!_

* * *

Sookie had been unbelievably still for a human stood there in complete awe and shock at what she had just heard, the news itself was on repeat and she had counted it – now it had come on for the fifth time.

"what smells like sex…" Pam grinned and broke the silence which was mounting up her eyes flickering to me, "did you two fuck?" and now the sudden atmosphere of tension and uneasiness had dropped with a mere four words she uttered, her fangy smile directed towards Sookie. Yet Sookie couldn't find the will to speak.

"Pamela…" Eric turned spinning on his heel his voice full of warning,

"yes master?" she playfully spoke. Hadn't either one of them taking the news seriously? Sookie zoned out for a few minutes as the pair began talking in Swedish – she assumed. Her mind wandered to the possibilities of Vampires walking in the daylight, would that mean they could change their sleeping habits? Could they ignore the sun and the feeling of doom which reeked over them as they rose?

"Sookie" she snapped out of it and her eyes moved to see Eric standing in front of her.

"Aren't you both worried or the least bit concerned?"

"about?" Eric raised an eyebrow, both of their attentions focused fully on me,

"on that" I pointed towards the TV as it reran, their eyes didn't move from me,

"no reason to be if proven correct there are difficulties for us vampires to walk in the daylight as said" Eric began his arms crossing over his chest. Her eyes roamed over him and he moved forward to kiss Sookie she only pulled back her eyes glued to him,

"explain…" she whispered, his face had hardened – of course not expecting her to pull away but he let it go,

"we sleep during the day, that'll have to be rearranged if proven correct, however I haven't heard of a vampire who is able to do so yet…even the older we get such as myself and Godric, we couldn't last too long after the sunrise. There is also the big question, how can we go out when everything we are everything that makes us what we are repels us from the sunlight, the sense of death and doom we feel Sookie with the sun approaching who knows if it'll work, Pamela cannot withstand the sun, with it rising she is easily put to rest. I can fight it with my age however even I cannot wait out longer than an hour." He finally stopped wondering if he had spoken out of context – Pamela had been starring at him with widened eyes, his child shocked that he had explained as much.

"Pamela I will meet you at yours we have much to discuss. Leave - now."

"Yes Master" Pam nodded before her eyes met Sookie's. "Bye So-" she stopped mid sentence Eric's eyes could have burned holes into her, simply regaining her composure she walked towards the door before taking an unnecessary breath (vampires not needing to breath and all) and eloquently she spoke,

"bye Mistress" before she disappeared into the night becoming one with it. Sookie's eyes widened – not to her surprise Eric had been grinning from ear to ear like a fool,

"mistress…hmm, I am loving the sound of it" he spoke seating her down onto the couch as she became suddenly immobile and silent.

"no" Sookie shook her head in protest, "I am not Pam's mistress, I am Sookie – a waitress"

"if I had it my way you wouldn't be because in all honesty Sookie Stackhouse - Miss _waitress" _he snorted, "you do not need to fend for yourself any longer, I am more than capable to provide and secure your life if you'd let me but-"

"my pride" she cut in almost smiling.

"yes" he didn't seem amused, "your pride although I see no reason for you to feel that way as my bonded I should just do as I wish and pay off your bills and your house but—"

"I wouldn't be happy with you" she smiled this time, but only briefly,

"yes" his eyes were dead of all emotion, "I'd appreciate if you'd let me-"

"finish off your sentence?" Sookie was enjoying herself with this little game she had just conjured up, until she saw his fangs the tips just noticeable under his upper lip - apparently Eric hadn't found it funny. He had refused to answer her and she instead found herself alone in the room. Gnawing on her lower lip she wondered if indeed she had made a mistake. She was only playing…and Eric had taken it too far right? She was lost in her thoughts, busy contemplating if she should have apologized, and if she did exactly what was she apologizing for? She hadn't technically done anything _wrong. _

"I will see you tomorrow" Eric spoke, her head turned behind her; over her shoulder as he stood there completely immobile, his chest not moving – of course Sookie realized he didn't need to breathe. "Don't do anything reckless" he was besides her as long as it took her to blink startling her momentarily.

"Sookie…" Eric continued his hand resting over hers which had dropped to her lap instantly,

"stay please" she couldn't even meet his eyes as the words left her mouth, "stay in the hidey hole I have I'll give you a blanket and a pillow, just…" she took a quiet small breath, gulping, "stay don't leave not tonight" but it seemed like no use, it was stupid to ask because he was busy he had to talk to Pam most likely about the trip to the Queen, about Godric – a wave of guilt flooded her and she sighed, how selfish could she be? He had lost his Maker and here she was trying to guilt him into staying.

"Just go" she managed to choke out,

"I'll stay-"

"go" she stood up and brushed past him biting down onto her lip, her teeth piercing the skin almost instantly as she dropped onto her bed curling into herself the warm metallic taste flowing down her throat. The smell of her blood filled her nostrils and she let her shields down completely, the need to keep them up now was rather useless with most people fast asleep. A sudden gust of wind which blew in from towards her bedroom door made Sookie sit up and she noticed Eric standing by the door in front of her bathroom,

"I thought I said go" she spoke, breaking the silence between the pair,

"I will not be leaving until Quinn and Alcide are here"

"I'm fine without them just go Eric"

"Sookie you're being rather childish right now" Eric spoke through his clenched teeth as he approached her, "now do as I say and strip down into your nightwear and I stay here watching over you until your protection has arrived."

"why can't you just stay?"

"I am Sookie" he replied with a raised eyebrow, "I just said so"

"no I mean why cant you just stay over?"

"your house isn't light tight for one, if there were an attack in the day time I would be useless, I would be slow and extremely tired, I can protect you once the sun is set, and once your with me when I am awake but otherwise you do need protection" Eric spoke casually taking a seat down besides Sookie,

"if you do however want me around…" his eyes were now glowing excitedly, "you could always stay with me, I don't have to sleep in a coffin, my house is light tight you could sleep in my bed…" he had now leaned closer his lips hovering above her temple, "I'll hold you I'll keep you safe, you'll be safe with me lover come" had everything now changed? Between the pair because they had spent a few hours together, finally Sookie had somewhat yielded to him? Her train of thought was ruined as she felt a pair of cold lips press into the crook in her neck, goose pimples breaking up over her tanned skin.

"not tonight" she managed to whisper, before she found herself in Eric's arms as he placed her inside her bed, under the covers before crawling in himself,

"alright we'll discuss this tomorrow, for now you need to sleep, and when the witches come tomorrow don't do anything rash and reckless" her response was a simple 'mmhmm' which he almost chuckled to, as he enclosed his arms around her as he held her in his arms her warm breath brushing against his bare chest.

"Sookie…"

"mmhmm?"

"you smell like sex" smirking he watched her eyes bolt open her cheeks tint pink,

"your fault" she murmured sleepily holding back a yawn as she nestled herself closer to the Swedish Adonis who was in her bed,

"make sure the witches do not leave before I arrive," he kept his voice low and his mouth close to her ear his "I will make sure their needs are taken care of if they indeed can stay"

"oh-" yawning sleepily she covered her mouth before continuing, "kay" she smiled weakly as she let herself drift off into the darkness, the familiar feeling of protection and safeness taking over her - which always seemed to appear with Eric in close proximity.

_A breeze made its presence known as Sookie stood in the clearance of the forest, her eyes searching for something – anything to give her an indication as to where she was completely unaware that the path she had ventured down into was pulling her further into the darkness of the forest. A glance up into the sky gave her a warmth, it was sunny and bright – not a cloud in the sky. _

"_Sookie…" her head whipped around to see Eric standing still concealed by the shade of a very large oak tree_

"_ERIC GET OUT OF THE SUN" Sookie screamed completely stuck in her position unable to move, as she struggled to try get to him._

"_I can't Sookie I have to protect you" he took a step towards her out of the shade and even with her protests he continued until he stood a foot away from her. But not a thing happened, he didn't burst into flames – there was no blistering, no stench of burnt skin Eric was completely and utterly gorgeous as ever. Without thinking she had already wrapped her arms around his neck sobbing into the chest of her Viking._

"_Lover" he murmured into her hair, the word was enough to send her into an overdrive of lust and need,_

"_I'm tired of missing you" he whispered his fantastic blue eyes lit up with the promise he was about to give her,_

"_I'm tired of trying not to love you anymore" he continued and Sookie could heart her own heart beat the blood roaring in her ears as it pulsed through her veins and arteries, her heart pounding against her rib cage,_

"_I love you Sookie Stackhouse"_

"_and I love you Eric Northman"_

"_I promise to keep you safe" he smiled a warm smile she hadn't seen in Eric yet, her lips met his longingly, the need becoming overwhelming difficult to ignore any longer, _

"_who do you belong to?" he asked so casually his lips ghosting over her own pair, she glanced up at him her hand cupping his cheek as his own mirrored cupping hers._

"_You I belong to you" she whispered honestly her thumb grazing over his lips,_

"_she belongs to me" another voice from behind the pair sounded, and as Sookie turned she gulped, there stood Bill Compton._

"_she's mine" her eyes moved to see Quinn,_

"_mine" now Alcide had spoken out, each face was mirrored identically - their eyes hard as stone, their lips curled up revealing their canine teeth, their fangs. In attack mode, their bodies crouched to a low angle if at any moment they were ready to strike. Eric's fangs were fully extended a territorial growl ripping through him as he pulled his bonded to him, edging closer as he stepped in front of her. Many more eyes seemed to appear from within the forest. Sam Merlotte one of them, another was Jake Purifoy, the rest she had no idea she had to do something – something to protect Eric._

"_I advise you all to leave now before I tear you from limb to limb" Eric's words weren't empty promises, nor were they words to scare them off – they were threats he would make sure to carry through. As the oncoming crowd formed a line Sookie tugged on Eric's arm,_

"_Eric please don't please I can't lose you" and with those words said the attackers moved in, the Shifters and Were's had phased a variety of animals there, Vampires with bared fangs all charging towards her and Eric. With a gut wrenching scream she saw Eric dissolve before her eyes, now ash along the grass but the attack was still coming forth – they didn't want to take her and make her theirs, they were here to kill her, and it only dawned on her at that very second – if they couldn't have had her, nobody could, she took a few steps back once they slowed,_

"_please you don't want to do this please stop" trying to reason with the guys who stood opposite to her,_

"_ain't happening Sookie" she heard Sam,_

"_it is your destiny to die" they all spoke in unison before they attacked._

_

* * *

_

_I reached over 300 reviews! lets make it 400? :D  
I thank you all each for reviewing it honestly makes my day.  
_


	26. Gifts Thoughts And Decisions

_AN: I apologize for my lack of updates. I know I used to update fairly quickly. Every few days or so. But life has gotten a bit more hectic for me. So I think I'll be updating once a week now, maybe more if I have time to write and of course I do not have writers block.  
I want to thank EACH and EVERYONE of you for reviewing, PM's, and voting in the poll - which is STILL UP BTW FOR ANOTHER WEEK UNTIL I UPDATE. so if you haven't voted please go do, it's on my profile!_  
_This is a slightly longer chapter than the previous few due to the new information overload I apologize if it isn't once again action packed, but there are a few grounds we all need to cover and make sure it's out in the open. :)  
I ALSO HAVE CHANGED THE NAME OF THIS STORY; it is now named THE KEY so just for everyone to know once again.  
As always my lovely reviewers, please enjoy and read and review. xoxo_

* * *

Shooting up out of bed breathlessly she struggled to regain her breaths, hard and harsh she clutched her chest just where her heart was gulping for air trying so desperately to fill her lungs with the needed air. She had never had such a dream like that…her recent dreams had been consumed of Eric and only Eric, whether they were making love, sprawled in each others limbs, at his home, hers or Fangtasia, she was with him. What had this dream meant? Was it an indication of something? Or was it just her feelings...? How alone she felt?

How normal she wasn't any more her life was complicated, full with Supes, Vampires – anything supernatural came to her, stuck to her like white on rice. Sighing she wiped at the sweat on her face, her body drenched in a layer of sweat, as was her bed sheets. Sighing she stood up and headed straight to her bathroom before taking a glance at the clock 6:32 AM. She had enough time to shower, dress and tidy up around her bedroom and change the bed sheets before she headed down knowing Alcide and Quinn would both be waiting where a long over due conversation would be taking place. She had only gotten a few hours sleep – however she felt completely rested, maybe it was the vampire blood?

Yeah it certainly was, it kept her refreshed – she felt keener, more alert, just barely making out a few mumbles and groans down below where Alcide and Quinn were asleep – their brain waves were humming and they would have been easier to read but she didn't pry into their minds. Clearing her head of the thoughts she headed towards her bathroom before noticing a note on her bedroom door. This was the second time something had been pinned up there and she questioned who had written it this time as she unfolded it.

_My Lover,_

_I know last night our conversation was digressed and we didn't talk how we needed to but we will tonight, granted things go our way. I'm not entirely sure if you remember what we said last night, but keep the witches over at yours until I arrive. I left you a few things around your house. You will be mine Sookie, sooner rather than later you will claim even to yourself that you do belong to me._

_Oh I took the letters Godric wrote for us both, I'm going to keep them somewhere safe in my home, so in case you do start looking for them, and Sookie don't mention him to anyone, lie if needed – I will be making the arrangements necessary to tell those needed of Godric's departure._

_Last night lover was amazing, you were a vision a true beauty, I hope you'll yield to me soon – one can only hope right? I have a surprise for you; I am sure it will be one you will enjoy and you'll accept the gift on my behalf, my day man should be coming around by noon with it. Also he will have the cheque for you for the work you did in Dallas lover. Be safe today, and have a fantastic day lover, Quinn and Alcide will be with you all day if you do decide to leave, I'll see you later tonight. _

_Your Viking._

She sighed outwardly, somewhat feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders however her dream kept replaying itself in her mind, it was…her destiny to die? What had that meant? Taking a deep breath she noticed her room had in fact smelt of sex…the event of last night reddened her cheeks before she shook her head clean of those thoughts, Eric had killed his Maker…would he be punished? Surely he wouldn't be, she remembered the case just barely – Longshadow had attacked her, Bill had killed him to save her and in return made Jessica. Stripping she jumped into the shower lathering up her blonde hair before continuing her train of thought…

And where had Bill been? Since the night she returned the ring and the roses he had become MIA, literally, no calls, no stopping by, had Eric heard from him? Surely something was up or maybe he had just felt betrayed and hurt...And what was she supposed to do with Eric? His thoughts had been invading her mind lately, had it been the second or third time it had happened…sure she caught a glimpse once, but it wasn't enough for her to make out anything…and now? She was hearing him clear as a human who broadcasted no trouble, no haziness no nothing. Could she risk telling him? Vampires weren't fond or keen at all with people knowing their persona things, thoughts? Now that would have been a very big invasion of privacy…but she was his bonded, he'd protect her right? At all costs?

Sookie brushed her golden locks, her dream replaying in her mind over and over like a bad record stuck on play, it had honestly chilled her to the bone, and her skin broke out in goose pimples once more. What had made it all the more surreal was that she had claimed herself she was _his_. That she _belonged_ to Eric. She'd made herself his possession, a toy, something he could throw away once bored with. He vanished, died right before her turned into ash as the guys she knew and some she didn't came after her. Shuddering she tied her hair up into a high ponytail before noticing she wasn't alone.

"Hi Sookie!" Chimed in Claudine, unusually happy, as she was sat on Sookie's bed crossed leg, in sea green khaki pants with a white tank top and white sandals. Her hair long, straight and dark as ever hung past her shoulders.

"I've just come by to see how things are." Claudine giggled earning a sceptical look from Sookie.

"Just fine" she replied sweetly as she headed towards her drawer pulling out a new bedspread, pillow cases and mattress cover. Claudine of course understood and was up instantly standing by the wall as Sookie stripped the bed, "anything I can help you with Claudine?" Sookie asked the fairy that seemed to be lost in her own little world standing still, her chest softly lifting and falling was the only indication that she indeed was alive.

"Well…I already know what you and Eric…" she began,

"you were _spying _on us?"

"no…just doing my part as your fairy godmother…" Claudine replied almost appalled,

"I'm sorry it's just what we did is private for us only" Sookie added noticing the sudden drop in Claudine's voice.

"I know which is why I didn't watch however I did learn something…" twirling a piece of her black hair before tucking it back behind her pointed ear as Sookie stuffed the pillows into their cases she continued, "we're one vampire less now is that so?" Sookie's eyes met hers instantly and she shrugged casually gulping before working on the other pillow.

"Oh come on Sookie! You can't expect me to believe that little white lie, Eric killed his Maker, it's not like anybody knows why or what happened between them" Claudine spoke all the while staring into the mirror when Sookie noticed her ears unable to pull her gaze away from them Claudine let out a soft giggle,

"part of being a fairy, our ears are pointed" she smiled sweetly, "your hair looks brighter…have you dyed it recently?"

"No" Sookie spoke for what seemed like the first time in an hour,

"Vampire blood" Claudine answered in her place, "their blood has some upsides just don't become an addict now Sookie!" she held out her finger as if she was ready to tell off a child, "godmother cannot save you from ravenous vampires all the time" she giggled twirling on her feet just as Sookie finished setting up her bed not in the best of moods to be gossiping or giggling with anyone who she didn't know.

"I'll be back later see ya!" Claudine smiled brightly

"look forward to it" Sookie replied sweetly, a small smile appearing on her full lips before she vanishing with a distinct pop and leaving Sookie alone as she put her clothes into the hamper, opening her window before she headed downstairs in jean shorts, and a plain white v neck tank top. She could hear faint noises of people speaking, and as she appeared into the doorway of the kitchen she saw both Quinn and Alcide sitting with a cup of coffee – their conversation coming to an immediate halt once they spotted her. Not a word was uttered between the three as she reached for the multi-vitamins on the counter popping three into her mouth and swallowing.

Turning with a smile on her face hoping to ease the tension she noticed their eyes fixed on her, waves of rage were towering her, their eyes still locked on the same spot, lifting her hand and grazing it over her neck her eyes closed momentarily. _Of course _she thought. Eric had fed from her last night during their time together.

"so what now _you're his?" _Quinn spat out with disgust, Alcide's own head shaking in disbelief,

"you think this is the first time he's fed from me?" Sookie retaliated back with just as enough venom in her voice, "I was hoping it wouldn't have to be this way, you know?" taking a sip of her water she sat across to the two men,

"I can make my own decisions, and as for that" she indicated the bite mark, "I _let _him, _made _him do it…which ever you'd prefer pick one. It's my choice and my choice alone." She finished off softly feeling slightly guilty for having ripped into the pair.

"I understand your concern" Sookie continued before anyone could jump in, "but we have bigger things on our plates to discuss, so if we could put aside the feelings we're feeling" her eyes shifted towards Quinn, "and the problems we're having in our own lives" now they were set on Alcide, "maybe we can figure out just what Jake wants, and when the witches arrive what on Earth had gotten to Eric resulting in the incident." Leaning back in her chair she heard her stomach growl – a clear indication of just how hungry she was. And she was craving red meat, something big and succulent.

"Sure Sookie we're both sorry aren't we Quinn?"

"Yeah babe, didn't mean to make you feel down or anything, it's just I don't trust Northman, guy creeps me out."

"I didn't trust him in the beginning either, but there's more to Eric than what meets the eye, all you need to do is trust me" she smiled.

"Now we have all of that out of the way, who wants to help make breakfast as we discuss the topic's I've brought up?" smirking and making her way towards the refrigerator taking out eggs, cheese, bacon and sausages she turned around, "how about we have bacon and veg. omelettes with sausages and toast" their reaction's were slow nods, their mouths hanging, "glad it sounds good, now help" she giggled and they each did their part within thirty minutes the table had been full, a plate of seven omelettes, another plate with 12 sausages, a stack of buttered toast orange juice and coffee.

"Dig in guys" she smiled as she took a bite from her sausage savouring the meaty taste in her mouth before swallowing.

The conversation had gone better than she had expected, every now and again there had been a few moments of awkward silence, or glances that made her rethink what they were discussing but she learned a little more about the pair. Alcide's on and off girlfriend Debbie had left him – and was now engaged to their pack leader. He had agreed to protect her due to the loans his father owned for his gambling problem; Eric would pay it off if of course Sookie was kept safe from the attacks, until they had found out why the Werewolves had wanted her their duty wouldn't lie elsewhere. As for Quinn his story was much deeper, he hadn't given much away only that his mother and sister had needed him to do this. Sookie had a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach, something terrible had happened to his family and for some reason she felt the need to help. So somehow she would, she decided that as she finished washing up the dishes.

Jake Purifoy had been the first topic of discussion; he was Quinn's best friend, or one of the lot. Then again Sookie assumed she should have been using the past tense. He _had _been his best friend, his loyalty was now to her, and if Jake had wanted Sookie she had no doubt in her mind Quinn wouldn't have protected her, with his life? Perhaps not that far down the line but he had obligations to carry out. There had been something left out, whether it was instructed by Eric because they had definitely most likely talked, or because the matter was private the whole situation with Jake hadn't been sorted out, nothing had fit perfectly like puzzle pieces explaining just how he knew what she was, what she did, or why he wanted her. One case was definitely unsolved.

Of course the second had been Eric, something or someone magical very powerful had indeed taken over Eric, and forced him to do what he did. Finally loading the washing machine she continued about her house chores, Quinn and Alcide were both watching TV in her living room out of her way as she cleaned humming to herself as she drank another cup of coffee. Glancing up towards the clock she noticed it was almost noon, and just like clockwork there was a knock on her door, both of the guys up and by her instantly.

"It's fine I think it's Bobby, Mr. Northman's day man" she smiled, "who is it?" she asked peering into the small peephole,

"It's Bobby, I'm here to hand Miss Stackhouse's gift and her cheque." Looking over her shoulder she smiled and they nodded giving her space.

"Hi Bobby, would you like to come in?" Sookie smiled sweetly, remembering not to forget her manners – they were one thing that made a true southern girl if nothing else mattered.

"No ma'am I have a lot of errands to run for Mr. Northman, I was instructed to hand these over to you personally, to his bonded Miss Stackhouse as he told me" handing over a pale blue thin box tied up with a white bow, and another small bag on top. He seemed nervous so deciding to check him out she probed into his mind,

_Is this his new girl? Pretty, big tits, nice face, not too surprised of course she'll be taking his gifts, who wouldn't?_

"excuse me?" Sookie raised an eyebrow, "I'm not his _new _girl, and these gifts, one of which is my cheque for work I did…and before you go thinking it was a sexual favour I suggest your thoughts aren't what I've just heard again Bobby. I'm a decent girl and I don't take kindly to those who've known me for less than a minute to judge me based on who I'm friends with and who I'm not"

_She can read my mind? FUCK MAN. Eric didn't say shit 'bout that. Fuck fuck fuck. I'm so getting fired!_

"If you make sure the next time we meet your thoughts aren't as crude I won't tell Eric about what I've heard" Sookie added in,

"really?" his eyes widened and she nodded honestly,

"thank you ma'am, I'm sorry I assumed the worst, I'll er I'll be going now, you have a good day" he stumbled down her porch steps, risking a glance back,

"you have a good day too Bobby" she replied watching him climb into his black Nissan before driving away from her house.

"I'd have happily knocked him down off his feet" she turned to see Alcide and shrugged it off,

"I'm used to thoughts like that, but assuming I was being brought by gifts wasn't what I wanted to hear" she made her way into the kitchen placing the box on top of the table and checking in the bag to see a note and a cheque. Taking both out and untying the box she heard another knock on the door and left the gifts there before being followed by both men as she opened the door.

"Hello" the older woman spoke, "I am Octavia, and this is Amelia" she had a strong presence about her, stood high and confident her shoulders back and her head up, although she didn't smile she was beautiful for a woman of her age, which appeared to be mid thirties to early forties. The younger woman was just as beautiful, in her twenties Sookie assumed, but she tore her mind from the thoughts deciding to assess the pair later.

"We're here because Jake Purifoy contacted us you are Miss Stackhouse I assume?" Octavia asked,

"yes, please call me Sookie and come in can I get you a coffee or anything else you'd like?" she asked motioning towards the kitchen.

"I'll have a tea, one sugar and milk please" Octavia spoke her eyes ghosting over the house,

"same please" Amelia smoke shyly and sat down besides Octavia who was now across Quinn and Alcide leaving a chair in between the pair where evidently Sookie was going to sit.

Once she sat down pouring each person coffee or tea she took a deep breath unsure of what to say,

"we're witches of course, you are a were, werewolf to be precise" she pointed to Alcide who raised an eyebrow, "and you a were, but you smell different, a cat I assume?"

"close…a tiger" Quinn winked earning an apologetic smile from Octavia,

"you however…I cannot determine"

"human" Sookie added sweetly, "or well I'm part Fae" she added glancing down at her hands,

"ah" Octavia spoke before sipping at her tea, "and the plot just thickens" she added, "no wonder these were's seem so attatched to you, and I see a vampire too?"

Sookie bit the inside of her cheek, nodding,

"my bonded actually" she added earning a sceptical look from Amelia, but Octavia's eyes widened,

"bonded?"

"yes" Sookie replied,

"to whom?"

"Eric N-" Sookie couldn't finish her sentence before Octavia rudely interrupted yet again,

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of this area, area five?" Octavia asked incredulously "he has never been known to do such things with humans, then again part Fae I guess we know why, but still Eric Northman doesn't associate himself with humans." She looked puzzled for a few moments before continuing almost in a trans like state "the God's must be behind this, something of this calibre must have more reason behind it" Octavia looked back towards Sookie, "so what may we be assistance of Sookie?"

Taking a deep breath she ran her finger over the rim of her mug before peeking up and settling her eyes on Octavia.

"I want to find out how to break a blood bond, without death. If it's possible, how it's possible and what the outcome will be…" she added closing her eyes briefly before her eyes set on the amused smirk Octavia's lips formed into.

* * *

_I also just want to clear up that my Sookie isn't as naive, stupid or whiny like in the books/TV. I will keep that part of her because of course it's what makes her, however mine is a strong, indepedant woman who from time to time will shock y'all with her thoughts and actions. _


End file.
